Four Founders' Revised Story
by aslansphoenix
Summary: My (finally) edited version of my Four Founders' Story. An heroic Godric, a supportive Helga, a talented Rowena and a Salazar who is proud of being 'evil' - moments in their story.
1. 1 The Beginning of a History

**Author's Note:**

Once upon a time (about five-six years ago) I wrote this story ' _ **Four Founders' Story'**_. It was okay. I started off as such a teenager in my writing, but did slowly get better. I have re-read that work and I still like my ideas, there are some paragraphs/chapters that I think I did really well (just need some editing). I think I can tell the story better now though. That is what this story is this ' _ **The Revised Four Founders' Story'**_ _, it has been edited and hopefully improved – I am definitely a better writer than I was five years ago._

If you read this then thank-you and I hope that you enjoy reading it.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Harry Potter', the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, or ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. I promise that I am not making any money for this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

 _Chapter One – The Beginning of a History._

They met under most unusual circumstances. Later three of the four would agree it had been under the most 'Gryffindor' of circumstances.

*/*/*

Salazar Slytherin sipped at his wine. The 20 year old heir was attending his Father's Birthday Ball and was watching the other guest with disdainful boredom. All the most notable Lords and Ladies from Pure-Blood families had been invited. Amongst the guests were the Duke and Duchess of the Valley Broad, along with their two children; 15 year old Horace and 14 year old Helga. There was also Lord Richard Ravenclaw with his future bride; 17 year old a middle-class witch of intelligence and beauty known as Rowena of Glen.

By luck (or perhaps it was by fate's design); Salazar, Rowena and Helga were all displeased at having to be at the celebration.

Salazar was using his boredom to mask his worry. His wife Selena was eight months pregnant with his first child and the healers currently had her on bed-rest; leaving Salazar to attend his father's celebration alone … and leaving Salazar to his own thoughts. Despite his best efforts and fantastic façade; Salazar was actually quite a worrywart, and he was worried for his wife and as yet unborn child.

Helga was usually one for smiling, and generally she enjoyed a good party. Unfortunately; a Pure-Blood, upper-class get-together was not a good party … especially to Helga who often snuck away to hang out with the servants. It was Helga's opinion that the lower classes knew how to be social and friendly, unlike the upper-class snobs that seemed to be generally nothing but gossip and backstabbing.

Rowena was a nervous wreck, on the inside at least. On the outside she appeared her apparent cold and imposing personality; the one that had made it difficult to interact or make friends. She was nervous because she knew that she was not naturally a member of the higher class, no matter what her past classmates' not-so-subtle comments on her being an 'ice-queen' would have suggested. She was not born noble, and therefore Rowena did not feel as though she was up for the task of masquerading as an upper-class lady. In truth Rowena would have much preferred to be immersed in Richard's grand library. That was the main reason she had allowed Richard to court her, oh he was a nice enough man – but his connection to knowledge was definitely the reason Rowena had said 'yes'. Her own intelligence however did nothing to reassure her nerves.

What happened next was called different names by different people. Indeed for years Rowena and Helga argued over with it was down to fate (Helga) or merely coincidence (Rowena). But whichever the reason; what happened next was the beginning of history. The three of them, all managed to sneak away from the ball.

Salazar wandered the grounds of his childhood home. He paused by the snake enclose to politely converse with the serpents. But at this time of day, most were in the mood to sleep and rest in the sun, so Salazar soon moved on. He was in a secluded spot near the stables, lost in his thoughts when he bumped into someone equally lost in their thoughts. It was a young lady dressed in deep blue, she had long brown hair and a beautiful but proud face. Salazar recognised her as the fiancé of Lord Ravenclaw. Rowena had been watching a bird fly with fascination when she had bumped into a man; he was tall and thin with ebony black hair held back in a ponytail as was the fashion of the time. He had a curled black goatee and a cruel face; but if one were to look closer they would see his eyes hid a twinkle of warmth. The man's green and silver robes identified him as the Slytherin Heir.

All this was taken in within a moment's glance and then Salazar sneered at the girl.

"Watch where you're going, peasant."

Rowena bristled and returned the sneer "Excuse me _My Lord_ but as you were the one to crash into me, then perhaps it is _you_ that needs to watch where you are going. _Sire_." Before Salazar could retort there was a giggle and the words "actually I think you both need to look where you're going." From behind them stepped a girl; short, plump and pretty. She had blond hair, warm eyes and was wearing soft robes of yellow, she was also laughing at them. Salazar sneered (he was quite proud of his sneers) at the girl. "You are the youngest child of the Duke of the Valley Broad." Helga's smiled disappeared slightly. "And you are the Heir of Slytherin, but those are only titles and don't really matter do they" Rowena laughed and Helga smiled again and struck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Helga."

Rowena took her hand with a bemused smile.

"Hello Helga. I am Rowena of Glen, soon to be Lady Ravenclaw."

Helga's smiled widened, but before she could respond, and before Salazar could state his interest in leaving the dull conversation; they were stopped by the crunching of leaves, and by voice of this time one yet unknown.

"Well lookee 'ere boys. Looks like we don't need to break into the ballroom afterall."

The three moved to grab their wands but because they had been caught unawares (For which Salazar would berate himself for years after) and were quickly disarmed before they had been able to reach their wands. They gazed at their captors - a group of about ten men; dirty in appearance and in smell, some holding wands and all gripping large knives. The leader (whose name for the future is Mitch) stepped forward and held his knife to Helga's throat.

"We was goin' to break into the party and rob 'em all blind, but now – we gots ourselves a ransom; a really good ransom. The daughter of a Duke, the bride of a Lord and the Heir of Slytherin. Oh boy we are goin' to be rich beyond our wildest dreams! Tie 'em up boys."

The men did so. Salazar was berating himself for being too far from the snake enclosure to get any help and Helga was trying to breathe through the fear of having a weapon to her throat. Rowena, however was thinking too logically (not necessarily sensibly).

"This plan does not make any sense. Yes we are all worth a lot of money, but surely you must be aware that Lord Slytherin would never allow you to be able to leave his lands, which leaves you trapped and outnumbered. Anyone that has even glanced at the scroll with the history of the noble house of Slytherin …"

Salazar gave Rowena an odd look – a peasant had read the scrolls of his family; that not even his family cared to read? She ignored him and continued "… would be aware that these lands are warded, not to stop people entering but to prevent enemies from leav-"

SLAP!

"Shuddup." Mitch had slapped Rowena hard across the face. And that was when they met _him_.

"Hey! Leave them alone you thugs!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a young boy charging at them. The bandits laughed and one of the men lunged at the boy, thinking it would easy to knock the boy off his feet. He could not have been more wrong. The boy was faster than the lunging man and easily side-stepped him; causing the bandit to crash onto his face. The boy then reached the group and punched Mitch right in the nose, causing him to stagger back yelling in pain. There was a moment of silence then the entire group attacked the boy. The boy was fast and able to dodge the slower-lumbering men, he even managed to trick a couple into banging into each other instead of him. At one moment the boy grabbed a random tree branch and twirled it like a sword; he parried the bandit's weapons and knocked them away – he was obviously not trained in the skill, but clearly had some natural ability.

Unfortunately, Salazar noted that the boy also seemed to have a stupid sense of honour; proven when he stood back to allow an enemy to get back up. This was (as Salazar knew) a mistake; the fallen bandit, instead of getting back up, reached out and grabbed the boy's ankle, causing him to trip. Then all the bad guys had leaped on top of the boy and Helga screamed as she saw that the bandit leader was choking the young hero.

He could have died, but he did not.

Rowena felt it first; a wave of pure power. And suddenly all the bandits went flying off the boy who sat up looking quite dazed. Those that could still move got up and started sprinting away. Salazar was not worried; as Rowena had pointed out the Slytherin estate was enchanted so that none may leave without permission. The fiends would be caught and punished, but they were not Salazar's focus; never had he felt that much raw power before. The boy then ruined it by asking "What was that?" Salazar was shocked – how could any wizard not know that they had that much power? Rowena made a sound as though she were trying to answer, but couldn't get the words out. The noise however was enough to remind the boy of the three people tied up. He leaped up and grabbed a fallen knife then proceeded to slice through the ropes holding them captive spouting apologies and odd comments as he did.

While he worked, they got a good look at their rescuer. He had short wild red-gold hair with big deep blue eyes and a cheeky smile that Helga suspected got him out of as much trouble as what the boy probably got into. Helga regained her voice first "Thank-you. Are you alright?" The boy gave a cheery grin "I'm alright Milady. It would take more than that lot to keep me down. What you lot, are you all alright?"

Rowena nodded. "We are well thank-you. What is your name boy?"

"Oh I'm Godric Gryffindor, Milady."

"Godric. Well thank-you again, what you did that was very brave -"

Salazar interrupted Rowena "And very stupid, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Godric looked at Salazar in confusion "And let them hurt the three of you Sir?" Salazar groaned – great they were dealing a hero.

Helga ignored Salazar's groan and grinned at the boy. "Well I am certainly pleased that we are all alive. How old are you Godric?"

"I turned ten last month Milady."

"Oh practically a man."

Godric beamed at that – well he was a kid.

Rowena brushed some dirt off her robe as Helga spoke with Godric. She eyed the boy with intrigue and spoke politely "That was very impressive what you did back there, Godric" She and Salazar both knew she was talking about the burst of magic, Godric thought Rowena meant his moves and beamed. "Thank-you Milady, I want to be a knight when I grow up … if I can get the training …"

Godric's face fell and he seemed to realise that he was a child conversing with people he wasn't really allowed to talk to. He blushed and looked down "Oh umm … I should probably get back to work. I'm very glad that you are all okay." As Godric turned to leave, Salazar surprised himself by stopping the lad. "Work? You are a servant here." And indeed, when they looked at Godric's clothes; he was wearing the uniform of the Slytherin servants.

"Yes Sir, I'm the new stable boy."

Rowena stepped forward with worry starting to grow in her eyes. "That must make attending school difficult." Godric shrugged his cheerful expression not doing a good job of concealing the longing in his eyes "I don't go to school Milady. They don't really have much use for orphans. Anyway if you'll excuse me I really should go before I'm caught. Bye My Lord, Bye My Ladies!" with that, Godric bowed and quickly ran off.

*/*/*

Salazar, Rowena and Helga did not return to the party. They stayed and mulled over what had happened. Later in the evening when three different people went to bed, they all had a plan in the heads. A plan that would; unbeknownst to them, be the act that would make them legends.

Helga was thrilled at the thought of helping young Godric - someone who needed it; whom she could actually give help to. She also was pleased that she could have found some new friends; even if neither Rowena nor Salazar seemed to understand the concept of friendship. Helga was determined to help them. Rowena was more interested in the idea of passing on her knowledge. The idea for what she may do once married, she had wondered what to do, but this could be the purpose for her future. Salazar, however was trying to convince himself that he was only participating to repay his life debt, and maybe to gain control over the boy's power – and that was it! He certainly did not want to actually help the lad, nope, definitely not.

As for Godric; he fell asleep with visions of knights and damsels dancing through his head, of fighting monsters and saving the day. In this dream though – there were three figures; one blue, one in green and one in yellow, all standing by his side cheering him on. And in his sleep, the young Godric Gryffindor smiled.

 _End of Chapter One._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Here we are the end of the first chapter (again).**_

 _ **I think that it is better than the previous (which is still up if you wish to read the differences.)**_

 _ **A reminder (If you've read the original version) that in this story – Salazar is proud of being 'evil' but he is not the bad guy of this story. Some of the facts and time-line are different to the information given by J. K. Rowling on Pottermore; which technically makes this an AU, however if you just read the Harry Potter Books; then this could fit into canon.**_

 _ **If you have read this then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Friday 25_ _th_ _August 2017._


	2. The First Hug

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this. This chapter is quite different to the original version – especially the first half._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. I promise that I am not making any money for this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

 _Chapter Two – The First Hug._

 _As for Godric; he fell asleep with visions of knights and damsels dancing through his head, of fighting monsters and saving the day. In this dream though – there were three figures; one blue, one in green and one in yellow, all standing by his side cheering him on. And in his sleep, the young Godric Gryffindor smiled._

*/*/*

The plan could not be put into direct action immediately; life tends to get in the way like that. But as both Salazar and Rowena pointed out (when the three were finally able to meet up again) it allowed time for the preparation to actually work. Helga may not have liked it, but she had enough patience to respect that the more 'adult' two of the group had lives of their own.

It was just over a month after their first meeting and Godric was charming one of the nicer kitchen maids; Elinor, into letting him try some of the freshly made-bread. 'Damn those innocent blue eyes' Elinor thought fondly; 'the little brat was definitely going to be a heart-breaker when he grew up … if he grew up'. That thought reminded her that she was still angry with the boy for his stunt that morning.

"Godric Gryffindor! Don't think I've forgotten about you climbing on the roof-top earlier!" Godric just grinned that insufferable (adorable) grin. "Oh Eli, it wasn't that bad, beside I had to. I was returning the baby bird to its nest – I couldn't just leave it to die!"

"Of you couldn't; it's always about saving something with you, boy. But if the Master had caught you, you would have been in serious trouble."

"Ah Eli it's ok; nobles almost never get up at with dawn; and those that do don't usually mind someone climbing up to the roof."

"You have an answer for everything don't you boy?"

"You are always saying I need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

Before Elinor could respond Mr. Brown, the head of the Slytherin servants entered the kitchen. Godric, having the instinct of trouble magnet, quickly ducked out of sight. Mr. Brown glared around the room and snapped "Where is the brat?"

Elinor started to make an excuse but Godric popped up, his mouth full of bread. Mr. Brown sneered at the boy – they had a mutual distaste of one another. "Get yourself free of that muck" Mr. Brown gestured to the dirt on Godric's tunic as he spoke "The Master desires to see you, boy. Quickly!" Mr. Brown turned and stalked out of the kitchen, expecting the boy to follow. Godric swallowed the bread and exclaimed "I didn't do it!" his face cleared as he realised "I really done anything … this time. I mean yeah the other day it may have been my fault the carriage got covered in mud, but I cleaned it! You saw me." Elinor tried to flatten Godric's unruly hair, the pushed Godric towards the door. "Yes I did, now get going or Mr. Brown will be angrier with you than he always is."

"Ha! Mr. Big-Nose doesn't scare me."

"Don't let Mr. Brown hear you calling him that, and for goodness sake Godric please show some respect." With that she sent the boy out of the room. Godric paused in the hallway and wandered if he should run and hide … but that had never been his way, so he straightened up and made his way to where Mr. Brown (who did have a very large nose, to go with his bad temper) was. The two briefly glared at each other, then Mr. Brown turned and snapped out an order for Godric to follow him.

The made their way from the plain servants quarters into the grand architecture of the Slytherin Chalet. Mr. Brown led Godric up a side stairwell (he would never allow the brat to go up the main marble staircase) and into a large corridor. It was decorated (like most of the Chalet) in grandeur, of greens and silver with family tapestries hung on the walls. At the end stood a great oaken door, carved with snakes – the door that lead to Lord Slytherin's chambers. For all Godric's exploring, he had never actually been inside that room. When they got to the door, Mr. Brown stopped and turned to sneer at Godric. "Now listen here brat, The Master wishes to speak with you, lord know why. You are to be polite, none of your cheek, speak only when spoken to and absolutely none of your 'jokes'. Understand!" Godric couldn't resist grinning at that "Oh, no need to be jealous – you'll still get my best pranks." Mr. Brown just gritted his teeth and knocked on the door. It opened and Godric was shoved into the dimly lit chamber.

Sitting in an armchair in front of the huge fireplace was the old Lord Slytherin. Like his son, he was tall and thin, but his hair was silver and his black eyes lacked any warmth. Mr. Brown bowed and said in a slimy voice "the boy that you requested my Lord."

"Thank-you Mr. Brown, you may go." The old Lord Slytherin had a cold, calculating voice, the kind that made one always feel as though they were about to be in trouble. The door closed and for a moment, young boy and old man surveyed each other. Eventually the lord gestured for Godric to step further into the available light. Godric did so reluctantly, wondering (again) what it was that he had done that was bad enough to get a visit to the master of the estate.

The old man glanced down to a piece of parchment in his hands then returned his gaze back to the golden-haired youth. "So … you are the Gryffindor boy then." Godric held his gaze (usually not accepted but Godric never minded that kind of behaviour.) "Yes sir."

"Hmm … I have been told some interesting information about you boy. I have a letter from my son here. Tell me – is it true that at my birthday anniversary last month you charged into a fray and rescued my son and two of my guests from the ruffian group that were apprehended trying to escape my lands?"

Godric's confusion cleared "Oh that … I guess so sir, I mean it wasn't really me it was that weird pulse thing, I don't know what -"

"Silence. You do not speak to your betters unless given permission."

Godric glowered but stayed silent and allowed the lord to accept his 'compliance', after a long pause the old man continued speaking.

"Well it appears that your actions impressed my son enough for him to request you to be part of his staff. Salazar expressly asked for the boy with gold hair, named Godric Gryffindor. He believes that you may be of some use in protecting my grandson."

'So that was what this meeting was about' thought Godric, 'another change of household.' Godric was used to change; mostly because he was a magnet for trouble, which meant he had been sold or gifted, and shipped from place to place numerous times. Although never had it happened due to Godric impressing someone before. Although never had it happened due to Godric impressing someone before. He nodded as he listened to the lord explain that he was to report to the gate the next day at noon. The reason might be different but Godric expected the situation would be the same ... Oh how wrong he would turn out to be.

*/*/*

The next day, Godric sprinted towards the gate area; he had not been able to resist pulling one last prank on Mr. Brown, and as such he had to run to a) escape Mr. Brown's wrath and b) make his appointment. He skidded to a halt just as the bells finished striking twelve. He heard laughter and looked up to see four people watching him. There was Salazar, Rowena, Helga and an older man. He was tall, broad shoulder, with brown hair and a full beard. But what Godric noticed was - the man was carrying a sword.

Godric's eyes flickered to the others, he gave a crooked smiled "er … hi." The unknown man stepped forward and spoke with a gruff voice "Is this the boy then?" Rowena nodded "indeed it is." Helga went up to Godric with a warm grin, "Hey Godric, remember us?" the boy nodded "Y-yes. Milady … what is going on? I didn't think thre- er four nobles were needed for me to go to a new position."

Salazar gave a dignified snort "You are not going to be my servant, you are far too foolish for my liking." Helga leaned closer to Godric and 'whispered' "He doesn't mean, Sal is actually a big softy." Salazar glared at her but Rowena spoke up before he could retort. "Godric, last month you helped us, so we want to help you. Salazar received you from his father and that means you are now free, right Salazar." Said man rolled his eyes and responded "yes, yes, Godric Gryffindor I release you from being a servant, unless it is by your own decision. Now can we get on with this, please."

Godric stared at them with wide eyes and Helga gestured to the other man "Godric, this is an old friend of my family's, allow me to introduce you to Sir Alexander de Ardent-Coeur* he has agreed to take you on as an squire and train you in the ways of being a knight and he can also tutor you in … magic."

Godric, whose eyes had been getting bigger with every word, gave a breathless gasp "magic?"

Rowena nodded and explained "yes, magic. Sir Ardent-Coeur is both knight and wizard. And you, Godric you're a wizard."

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard. You remember when you saved us; what sent the bandits flying through the air."

"That was me?"

Rowena nodded again, Godric gazed around at them as if trying to find out if they were lying. He then stuttered out "Is … is this real? Like real-real?" Sir Ardent-Coeur grinned at the boy "Aye lad, and you'll be coming home with me to the Wild Moore."

"The Wild Moore; that's where I was born!" Godric exclaimed, his face glowing, the knight chuckled and the boy turned to face the other three "Thank-you!" Godric then did something that no one else was expecting - he hugged Salazar.

Salazar was beyond shocked; he gazed at Godric then looked up at the others for help; the traitors had the audacity to look amused. But somewhere deep down, Salazar felt a strange comfortable warmth from receiving his first ever hug. The Slytherin family did not think much of physical contact, and Salazar's personality often kept people away, so he wasn't entirely sure of what he was supposed to do. Godric didn't seem to mind because he (eventually) let go and moved on to hug the others. Rowena and Sir Ardent-Coeur were more prepared and accepted the hugs, Helga however responded enthusiastically.

Once they had finished Godric beamed at the group "Will you come visit, so I can see you again?" The Knight responded before either of the three could form an answer "Of course ye will lad, they and their families are invited to spend time with us each year, and anytime they are dropping by." While the ladies thanked the Sir Ardent-Coeur and proceeded to say farewell to Godric, Salazar murmured to the knight "you just don't want to deal with him all by yourself, all year round." The Knight just laughed.

That was the first day of Godric new life, and he would remember it with joy forever.

 _End of Chapter Two._

 __ _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Here this chapter ends. It ended up being far longer than the first version.**_

 _ ***When I first did this story I tried to do research for Alexander's last name; at the time I was under the impression it meant 'of Strong-Heart', nowadays it seems to be slightly different, but I still think it works.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Friday 1_ _st_ _September 2017._


	3. A Crazy Idea

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this._

 _When I first wrote this story, I had wanted to do a chapter or two on Godric growing up and learning how to be a knight – with visits from the other three. I never did and now I'm glad; it would have distracted from the story of the_ _ **Four Founders**_ _._

 _Besides if you want to know you could just watch any 'coming-of-age'/'training montage' action film or scene._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. I promise that I am not making any money for this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

 _Chapter Three – A Crazy Idea._

 _That was the first day of Godric new life, and he would remember it with joy forever._

*/*/*

Before we go any further; a small piece of information to note. As stated in the last chapter, there were reasons they had to wait a month. Helga had to wait until her parents allowed her to visit Sir Alex Ardent-Coeur, Rowena had her wedding and Salazar was a new parent to young Salvador Slytherin. Now if Salazar had never met the other three founders, then Salvador may have grown up to be a perfectly nice guy.

But if that had happened then three things would not have occurred - 1) Hogwarts would not have been what we know it to be, 2) the tale of 'Harry Potter' would never have occurred and 3) there wouldn't be much of this story.

*/*/*

Seven years had passed since that day and much had happened in that time.

Rowena had managed to prove herself worthy of being married to a Lord and was enjoying the benefits of her station. Salazar and his wife Selena had had a second child; Serena. She had her father well wrapped around her little finger, not that he would admit to that of course. Helga had at the age of 16, eloped with a local baker named Henry Hufflepuff. It had initially caused some drama with her family but Helga could not have been happier. Her brother had always been supportive of her, and their mother came around once Helga bore two sons. Helga refused to allow Godric to be unsupervised near her three year-old boys, for she thought (and was probably right) that he would be a bad influence. Not that Godric was bad, just the opposite it would be impossible to find a person more noble, kind, courageous and on the 'light' side than Sir Godric Gryffindor … but he did enjoy pranks and seeking out trouble.

Yes Godric had achieved his dream of being a knight.

He had completed his training with his surrogate father; Sir Alex, who despite (or perhaps because of) loving the boy, had not taken it easy on him. But Godric had prevailed and worked hard to make his mentor proud. (Sir Alex was of course always proud, but it had taken years for Godric to understand that). Godric had earned his title; a few months before his 17th birthday, he had disobeyed orders to stay safe and had joined in the final battle at the end of a small war. He was eventually forgiven as he survived the battle, and he did save a lot of lives; including the King's. As a thank-you, the King knighted Godric the day that Godric turned 17.

The four had continued meeting up over the years, most often spending one month a year at Sir Alex's hidden retreat in the woods - which was big enough for all the families, but small enough to mean they would see each other. There was a log cabin set slightly apart; this was the room Rowena and Salazar had helped Sir Alex teach Godric to control his power. Helga had switched between helping Godric practice and learning herself; for as she said 'Rowena was much better at teaching than her so-called tutors'. It was in that room that the four had become such close friends (despite Salazar's claims to the contrary).

It was one of those days where they were just hanging around, Rowena and Salazar were playing chess and debating some silly topic. Helga was sewing up a ripped tunic and mentally keeping score of who was winning the debate (Rowena was ahead by two points), when Godric entered the cabin … quietly.

There were many words that could be used to describe Godric; but 'quiet' was not usually one of them. He generally bounded in and hugged them, so when Godric entered and headed straight for the window with nothing more than a vague 'hello', they immediately alerted the others that something was wrong. "Godric is everything alright?" asked Helga.

Godric shrugged and replied, not looking at them "Just thinking." Salazar snorted "does that mean the world is about to end?" Rowena rolled her eyes at him, but Godric didn't respond as he usually would have. He just stared. Now feeling more than worried Rowena and Helga made their way to stand beside Godric at the window, Salazar sighed and reluctantly joined.

Rowena gazed at Godric and asked gently "What are you thinking?" After a moment Godric seemed to find his voice.

"You see those boys at the bottom of the hill?"

They followed his hand and saw a couple a boys about 13 or 14 playing by the stream that wound its way through the valley betwixt the rising hills. Salazar sneered at the obvious peasants "Yes what of them?"

"I was just talking to them now Sal, and … and they have magic. I could sense it and see them try to use it … but they have no control and their parents can't teach them much and can't afford to have a tutor and -"

Rowena realised what was bothering Godric. He was forever trying to save the world and wanted to make the place fair for everyone. It was a conversation they had had many times; he just didn't seem able to grasp the fact that life wasn't fair. Rowena sighed and interrupted him before he could give a tirade.

"Godric, we've been through this before – yes there are quite few people that have magic but cannot control it because they cannot afford an education. It is just the way life is for a lot of people. And before you speak; you were lucky, you had people like us who were willing and able to teach you."

Godric finally turned to face them with a sudden determination, his blue seemed brighter and held the worrying look of an idea "Well, why can't everyone else have that too? Why couldn't we teach all magic children the way you three and Sir Alex taught me?"

Salazar scoffed "All magic children? What, do you want to make a school?"

"Yes."

The was silence as the other three stared at Godric in shock, he stared back with his trademark stubbornness and a seriousness that he only had when saving lives. Rowena recovered first and tried to argue "Godric, you can't be serious. A school is a great idea, but to make one is -"

"Something we could do."

"We? Godric why would you think we could -"

"Why not? You three were fantastic teachers. And Ro are you or are you not considered the smartest witch of our age? And didn't you tell us that you would one day love to try and spread intelligence to other people? And Helga, weren't you worried about your children eventually needing learn to control their magic and how they'll make friends? Plus who knows more about magical plants than you? And Sal, you're brilliant and who else can recognise power the way you can? And deny it all you want but I know you had fun teaching. Besides you lot are always saying you I need a hobby other than pranking and fighting."

Helga looked intrigued (She was always the better one at accepting Godric's insane sounding ideas) "I was meaning more that you need a lady-friend, but well … a school … it would help in the fight for equality, or at the very least be a safe place."

Rowena seemed torn "Godric I … that is … even if we somehow managed to create a school, it still would be able to be for everyone. I mean even if we let all students in for free there is always things that would need money; like food for example. How do expect to pay for everything that would require payment to have?"

As always, Godric had an answer to give (though for once it was sensible - ish) "donations, I'm sure there would be plenty of willing rich families to give a donation so their child could be well cared for. And the student will need supplies so why have a deal with the businesses? Whatever cost they make for school supplies gets split, to them and to the school."

Salazar rolled his eyes and sneered "One problem with this dream of yours. Where do you intend to create this 'remarkable place of learning'?"

Godric opened his mouth, paused and then grinned "We could have a quest! You guys always suggested we should travel around this land. So let's do that! Let's find the perfect spot and -"

Helga interrupted him before his excitement could take too much of a hold "It does sound like an amazing idea, but we can't really just go traversing around unknown areas." Godric was undeterred "Then I'll go. I need to go make some plans."

He left the room; his eyes still bright and determined. The other three stared after him, although only Salazar seemed to be thinking that Godric was crazy.

Rowena broke the silence "It would be a great opportunity to learn first-hand about the histories of other places, and how people live."

Helga nodded "My Mother-in-Law has been hinting that she would really love for the twins to go stay with her for a bit."

"If Godric is serious about starting a school, then it would probably be a good idea to make a list with potential students."

"And if Godric goes by himself then he is bound to get himself killed."

"It would make us quite legends in our own time."

Salazar suddenly stepped between the two talking ladies and stalked toward the door loudly exclaiming as he did so. "No, No, No! Absolutely not! If you two want to go gallivanting around the countryside with Sir Godric Trouble-Attracting Gryffindor looking for some magic spot, then feel free, but do not expect me to go with you. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind. This is a stupid plan, I am not having part of it and that is final!"

*/*/*

That was why week later; an excited Godric Gryffindor found himself standing at the borders of Sir Alex's estate with a curious Rowena Ravenclaw, a hopeful Helga Hufflepuff and a pretend-to-be-sulking Salazar Slytherin. They were ready to leave and ready to make history.

 _End of Chapter Three._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 7_ _th_ _September 2017._


	4. Troll!

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this._

 _By the way I am from New Zealand – and therefore have no knowledge of the British landscape. Which is why I am purposefully vague in discriptions._

 _I really wanted to call this chapter 'Troll in the Dungeon!' in honour of 'Harry Potter' … but there isn't a dungeon in the area._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. I promise that I am not making any money for this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

 _Chapter Four – Troll!_

 _That was why week later; an excited Godric Gryffindor found himself standing at the borders of Sir Alex's estate with a curious Rowena Ravenclaw, a hopeful Helga Hufflepuff and a pretend-to-be-sulking Salazar Slytherin. They were ready to leave and ready to make history._

*/*/*

Now you all know that Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar were the greatest witches and wizards of their age, but how did they get that fame? When they started their journey they were all fairly well known (Helga a source of gossip, Rowena – a female scholar, Salazar well known in society and Godric – a poor boy who had become a knight, and was a powerful wizard), but it wasn't until after the first isolated village they visited, that they really became famous.

*/*/*

There had been a bit of argument over how they were going to travel, Godric had wanted to ride everywhere – acting like muggles, but as he was the only one who could actually ride a horse for the distance that would be required, the idea was thrown out straight away. Salazar had wanted to just stick strictly to the towns and cities where there would be comfort all the time, but the others all turned that idea down. Eventually it was decided that they would apparate to each town, village etcetera, then stay with them for a night and move on the next day, and they would explore nearby woodland areas, before moving on – so that they could determine if there was a suitable area around them.

At first everything went smoothly, they visited three towns and one village, and everything had gone to plan. But then they came to a small village nestled in some mountains. Out of curtesy to the people, the four always apparated just outside the boundaries of wherever they were going. So they were walking up a small hill to get to this certain village, but when they came to it, there was nobody around.

After they had gone a little way in, and had not heard a sound they stopped "where is everyone?" asked a worried Helga, Rowena looked confused "This is not an inhabited village, I checked before we left." Salazar looked thoughtful "maybe they are in hiding, I mean if they've heard we have Godric 'bottom-less-stomach' Gryffindor with us" if it the village didn't have such a tense feeling to it the others would have laughed.

Godric gazed around the village in concern, his instincts screaming at him. "Something has happened, they must all be in a safe spot, my guess is the … the church!" with that he started running leaving the others in shock, Salazar rolled his eyes and grumbled "not again" before they took off after him. When they caught up to him; Salazar glared at the knight and vaguely noticed that the three of them were panting while Godric still stood upright, staring at a church.

Helga looked at him "Why … a church, Godric?" It was Rowena who answered as they walked cautiously up the steps "Because a church is supposedly considered a place of safety". Salazar rolled his eyes "Is there any point in stating that _if_ something has happened, then it would be in our best interests to just leave?" Godric ignored him and knocked on door. Salazar sighed and mumbled disparagingly "I thought not."

After a bit of waiting, where Salazar was wondering if they would be able to just move on, one of the doors creaked opened.

"Quickly, come in" hissed a voice and they were ushered in by a short, bald priest.

They stood in a small chamber, just outside the main room and surveyed each other. Godric stepped forward, but the priest spoke first "It is dangerous outside, who are you strangers?" Helga noted that he spoke with a half terrified, half hopeful whisper.

Godric opened his mouth "Why is it dang …" but Rowena spoke over him "We are travellers. We sought to spend the night in this village, I am Lady Ravenclaw, this is Lord Slytherin, Duchess ("former" coughed Helga) Hufflepuff and this is Sir Godric Gryffindor" at the word 'sir' the priest looked up at Godric (he actually had to as Godric stood at 6 foot and 4 inches), when his eyes caught Godric sword the man's eyes widened with hope and awe.

"You … you are a knight, a warrior?" his voice hopeful, Godric nodded "Yes, now please tell me what happened here?" Salazar groaned as he realised that whatever problem, this village had – Godric would try to fix. Instead of answering him, the priest fell to his knees and started praying "Thank-you Lord for sending us one who can deliver us from this monster of darkness." The four looked at each other in shock, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly the priest stood and ran through the doors shouting "Salvation! We will be freed from the monster!"

Godric made the mistake of following him and shouting "What is this monster you speak of? Tell me!" the other three groaned, for in the main hall of the church was, what must have been the entire village – all huddling together in groups, the priest had called their attention and Godric just had to rush in.

Everything about Godric always screamed look at me, but he had to go in shouting, 'Now' thought Salazar 'we shall never get out of here.'

Both Salazar and Rowena tried to hold back as the crowed converged on them, but to no avail they were dragged in, introduced to about a hundred names in the space of five minutes.

Salazar overheard Helga introducing them and making friends, meanwhile Godric kept repeating "Yes I am a knight, yes it's nice to meet you. Now will someone please tell me what the monster is?!" Eventually a large man with a grey beard yelled in a booming voice.

"Give them some space will you!" Finally; Salazar found that he could breathe again, the man ushered them over to a table and sat down with them saying "I am sorry about all of that. I'm Benny Smith, I'm the chief of this town."

Godric shook his hand "Hi, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now will you please tell me what the monster is!" He said all this very fast so as to get it across before anyone else could interrupt him.

Benny gave a throaty chuckle "Nice to meet you all (Godric growled) ok, ok. Our village ... well it is being terrorized by a mountain troll. A few weeks back it started coming into our village every other night, it steals our live-stock, and soon we fear that it will move onto people. We are peaceful folk - we did try to fight the monster, but none of the men who went, came back. Maybe a warrior though would be able to defeat it, please."

Godric grinned his impish smile at him "Now was that so hard to say?"

Benny smiled back instinctively "So Sir, will you help us?" he asked hopefully, but before Godric could answer Rowena cut in "Chief, you are asking our friend to go into an extremely dangerous situation, perhaps you could give us some alone time to think it over."

Benny nodded and left the table saying he'll get them some food and drink.

When he was gone Salazar spoke "We are not doing this. It is too dangerous, I say that we leave first thing in the morning." Helga sighed "But we can't really leave all these people to fend for themselves, it would be wrong." Rowena looked at her "Well what can we do? A Mountain Troll … that is quite a large challenge."

Godric looked at them with a stubborn expression "We fight. Come on you guys, there is no honour in leaving, and look around you – all these people their counting on us, on me, to free them. We can't let them down, and besides it will be a great adventure. Ro, you are the smartest of us all – surely you know of some spell that would defeat a troll."

Rowena glared at him "Don't be ridicules Godric there is no such …" suddenly her eyes got a glassy look in them, then she shook her head. "No that would never …" but Godric leant in and asked "There is a spell isn't there?" He grinned at her and Rowena sighed in defeat, Godric could get anything with his childlike smile.

"Well there is charm, but it would have to be cast at the troll's head, and I don't know how that can be achieved safely." Godric just grinned again, and Helga sighed; giving in to the inevitable. "You have a plan don't you?" Godric nodded "Are you all in?" he asked looking excitedly at them, "I promise if all of us are involved, only the troll will get hurt."

The girls rolled their eyes and Rowena gave a reluctant nod "I guess you will need me to cast the spell." Helga smiled grimly at Godric "And if I don't go, you will end up being hurt, I just know it." Godric turned to look expectantly at Salazar who glared in response.

"No way, I am not taking part in this crazy plan" he stood up, "If you three want to play hero; go right ahead, but don't come crying to me when you are all dead." Salazar turned and stormed away, as he left he heard Helga saying to Godric "Leave him, he is just worried for us, he will be alright." Salazar snorted at that, him worried about them! Never, if they wanted to get themselves killed fighting some stupid troll … well let them!

*/*/*

The plan was simple – Godric would distract the troll and make it chase him away from the village and into spot which had cliffs surrounding it. Helga would then use magic to block the entrance and get Godric out of there, he would continue to distract the troll so that Rowena could sneak behind and get close enough to cast the spell.

That was the plan and the first part went off without a hitch, Godric managed to get the troll into the area and Helga had closed it off, then things went wrong.

Godric was just being levitated up the cliff, when an earthquake occurred, shaking the ground and causing the two founders to fall into the pit, and when Rowena, from her safe place tried to prevent the fall, a small rock fell from above and knocked her wand out of her hand. So things were going wrong – Godric had to fend off an angry rampaging mountain troll, Helga was busy trying to shield Godric and find a way out and Rowena was attempting to sneak down, so as to retrieve her wand.

Godric had managed to draw the troll away from the girls, well as far as he could, and was climbing up the rubble where the pit had been blocked. He was just leaping from one rock to another – a little carelessly; which caused him to slip slightly, and then be hit by the troll. Godric bit his tongue as he felt the bones in his sword arm break, not the worse pain he had suffered, but was among the worse things that could happen – given his situation.

The troll pulled back to hit again, this one, Godric knew, would be fatal.

But the blow never came.

Just as the troll pulled back, he suddenly stopped mid-swing, and collapsed backwards, through a haze of pain, Godric looked up and saw "Sal!" Salazar lowered his wand and looked at the others "You didn't think Rowena was the only one that learned spells like that did you?"

The other three grinned appreciatively and Godric opened his mouth to speak but Salazar cut him off "And before you say anything, Godric Gryffindor, I did not save you guys because I care about any of you, I saved you because it boosts my own image and status, understand!"

Godric grinned "Tell yourself that all you like Sal, I know that you are good." and with that he fainted. Salazar shook his head as he and the girls rushed to help him "He always has to have the last word doesn't he."

 _End of Chapter Four._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **So this chapter is virtually unchanged from the original; I just tidied up some of the grammar and spelling. I kept it the same story because; even though it's not the best chapter … I like it.**_

 _ **There are a few chapters in the future that will receive the same treatment.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 14_ _th_ _September 2017._


	5. Of Pasts and Futures

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this._

 _By the way I am from New Zealand – and therefore have no knowledge of the British landscape. Which is why I am purposefully vague in descriptions._

 _Again this chapter (and probably the next few chapters) will be relatively unchanged – just improved … hopefully._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. I promise that I am not making any money for this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

 _Chapter Five – Of Pasts and Futures._

 _Godric grinned "Tell yourself that all you like Sal, I know that you are good." And with that he fainted. Salazar shook his head as he and the girls rushed to help him "He always has to have the last word doesn't he."_

*/*/*

After the troll incident, word about the four friends seemed to spread out all across the lands. Suddenly they all found themselves being subjected to towns and villages asking for help (which Godric always somehow managed to convince the others to give, and Salazar always grumbled and attempted to convince himself of helping for selfish reasons). Many places (even those without troubles) began hosting celebrations in the four friends' names.

This may have been fun for the group … at first. Helga always enjoyed meeting and making new friends, Rowena found the customs of different places fascinating, and was using the time to create a list of potential students. Salazar adored having the benefits of being famous and Godric loved the knowledge that he helped those in need and that doing so always seemed to be a step closer to making his dream of equality a reality. He also enjoyed a good party.

However there was a down-side. Being famous meant that they had very little privacy and Godric as the 'hero' of the group particularly suffered. Helga and Salazar both used the times the group was 'encouraged' to stay in a town, to visit their families (Salazar claimed it was 'only' to make sure his children were keeping with their studies). Rowena, who wasn't a fan of socialising with people; took to secreting herself within the provided rooms with a bunch of scrolls and books.

Godric … did not.

He didn't seem to understand his fame, or the fact that sometimes it is alright to say no to a request. This quite often lead to him being mobbed by 'fans' – one monster he would never learn how to deal with. For the most part Godric was happy to interact with everyone, but even for Godric Gryffindor, it became overwhelming to deal with.

So it was that they eventually took to travelling through the woods – avoiding people and giving them all a bit of privacy and giving Godric a break from those that seemed to think he was their property. Especially those of the female persuasion. As the others had predicted when they had first meet, Godric had grown up to be an incredibly good looking man, yet he had never lost his boyish heart melting smile and innocent but mischievous twinkle of his eye.

Godric's good looks combined with his irresistible personality, the fact that he was a powerful wizard (even though he preferred behaving like a normal muggle knight than using magic) and was always the one who ran head first into danger (much to Helga's displeasure – as he also always managed to get hurt) meant that he was often besotted by 'fans' of the female kind. This was highly amusing to the other three, as Godric had absolutely no idea about females.

His knightly honour, as well as his own personal code of conduct; demanded that he treat every single female - no matter what age or upbringing they had, as if they were the highest born most beautiful lady in the world. This made many ladies swoon, but to him it was purely politeness and he was not looking for anything with it. Helga didn't help matters as she was constantly trying to set Godric up – but the boy just remained oblivious to all attempts.

Although Godric was frequently left wondering why the 'nice, sweet, charming ladies' that he was helping, would suddenly get upset with him, slap his face and storm away. To Salazar's amusement and Helga's despair; Godric had no idea they were wanting him to romance them. It was not that Godric was uninterested in falling in love, it was just that he tended to believe in 'True Love at First Sight'. He often said that when he met the one he would know, but until then he was happy with not having a relationship other than that with his 'family'.

Salazar who had once overheard this conversation; knew Godric would have been talking about Salazar himself, and the ladies, he tried to ignore the warm feeling of pride when Godric had said that. It had become a game for the Lord Slytherin; to ignore the warm fluffy feelings that Godric (mostly, though sometimes Helga and occasionally Rowena) always seemed to install in him. But as he and Rowena complained about constantly – Godric Gryffindor had the annoying habit of winning, without even trying!

Helga thought Godric should settle down (for his happiness and she had the vain hope that he may then mature slightly). Rowena and Salazar, however were content with Godric being single – they both still saw him as a kid after all. Besides his lack of knowledge or experience in any relationship was amusing for them to watch.

*/*/*

They were travelling through some uncharted woods – that they had already determined would not be a suitable area for a school; but was a peaceful place to travel through ... Well it was until they meet up with a face from the past.

It was almost evening, Helga was busy happily making dinner while secretly keeping an eye on the others. Rowena and Salazar; who both hated being outside, were sitting inside a protective bubble, playing a game of chess (Salazar was losing – even though he was also cheating) and Godric was sitting a little way off sharpening and cleaning his sword. The only time Godric was ever silent, still and serious was when he was looking after his weapons. To the young knight keeping his weaponry in the up-most readiness was one of his most important jobs, and one ritual that he carried out daily.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air.

Before the others had even registered what they heard Godric was up and sprinting towards the sound "Godric!" cried Helga, but of course he didn't listen and was already in the distance. The other three exchanged exasperated looks before getting up and running after him; Salazar muttered something unsavoury about "God-Damned-Good-Doer-Gryffindors."

They found themselves on the edge of a slightly larger clearing than the one they had vacated. They saw Godric holding his sword up towards an offender and surrounded by a bunch of filthy robbers. The three skidded to a halt and Salazar exclaimed angrily "Godric you idiot! Use your wand! You bl-" Salazar stopped mid word and everything seemed to freeze, as the band and the friends paused to stare in shock at each other.

It is, after all, rather difficult to forget the face of someone that once tried to kill you.

In the group of bandits stood three of the same 'gentlemen' that had attempted to hold them to ransom Seven years earlier, including the leader; Mitch. Helga unconsciously raised a hand to her neck where he had held his knife to, the same man who was now standing in the centre of the circle of bandits with Godric and a prisoner that must have been the source of the scream.

The slimy man sneered at the new comers, as he overcame his shock. "Well would ye look it this boys – I do believe it's the lil' upper-crustians tha' would have made us richer then the king" The rest of the group perked up at the thought of people making them rich. Their leader continued "Youse lot are going ta pay for what happened to me." Rowena winced at the poor grammar and incorrect plural of 'you' that Mitch used.

"Get them." He commanded.

Before anyone else could react Godric had pulled out his wand and cast a protective charm around the outside of the circle – preventing the bandits from attacking the others ... and preventing the others from helping Godric. Salazar had just enough time to hope that Godric would just quickly finish this hero nonsense he insisted on doing, before Godric threw his 13 inch, oak and phoenix feather wand to him – clearly he had challenged the leader to a duel and planned on fighting with just his sword.

Salazar scowled as he caught the wand and muttered "He just has to do things the muggle way, and so called 'honourable' way, doesn't he? Idiot." The two ladies sighed in agreement – Godric loved magic and wanted to help others be able to use and control it; but seldom used it himself – annoying Salazar to no end.

Mitch turned in anger to face Godric and then seemed to recognise the defiant glare. "An' ye must be tha' lil' brat who stopped us from gettin' our spoils!" Godric grinned though his eyes were flashing with fire "I told you not to touch them. Now as I was saying before – you have one chance to let all of us go, or I kick your ass."

He received his answer when the other man attacked; knife in his left hand and wand in his right. A few of the more foolish men joined in while the majority just stood cheering on the fight. A couple of the bandits did notice Helga slipping around the edge to where the prisoner was, but Salazar and Rowena were stalking around the circle as well. And as they both looked very impressively intimidating in their robes, holding their wands and with their good but rather cold looks; the viewers decided it would be wiser to just ignore whatever the strange and obviously powerful witches and wizard were doing.

Godric was meanwhile was making short work of the five men who had tried to fight him (he was a trained warrior and they in all honesty had no idea what they were really doing). But even his natural skill and training was not enough to guarantee that he would win, as the bandits fought dirty. Something Salazar was convinced that Godric had no understanding of what it even meant. 'Probably having a mud fight' Salazar thought sarcastically. Mitch; who had been face down in the dirt, grabbed at Godric's leg as he stepped back causing the knight to topple and almost fall down.

This was probably the real reason the Godric won the fight as quickly as he did.

As he started going down he tried to save his sword (Salazar rolled his eyes at that). Godric twisted his body around, slipped his foot out of the disgruntle man's grip and swung his right arm/sword arm behind him, he used his left arm to catch hold of a tree branch that was close by. In this attempt Godric ended up using his sword to knock all the weapons out of his attackers' hands and then kicked them.

This caused a domino effect as they crashed into each other. The other bandits seeing the best fighters down, quickly dropped to the ground themselves.

Godric regained his balanced and turned to face his adversaries; only to find that everyone was on the ground – and Godric Gryffindor never attacked an opponent when they were down. He stood back and waited for them to get up, but Rowena stepped in. She used the moment of distraction to counter-act Godric's shield and with a quick little flick of her 10 inch, roan, unicorn tail wand; she caused all the bandits to be tied up in one long rope.

Salazar (who had summoned all of their stuff while Godric was fighting), then placed a pot that seemed to have a bluish tinge in the middle of the group. Rowena waved her wand again and the bandits found their hands stuck to the pot – in some way or another.

Godric pouted at Rowena "I was dealing with it" he moaned sounding like a child. Helga chuckled and said to him sounding very much like a mother patronizing her child "Yes and you won dear – Ro and Sal are just cleaning up."Godric accepted that and turned to face Helga, then he stopped and stared as he took a proper look at the captive he had just rescued. She was a girl who looked barely older than sixteen, she wasn't beautiful in the way Rowena was; but she was extremely pretty. The girl was slender, about average height with long gold, wavy hair, a small slightly turned up nose and eyes the colour matching the forest surrounding them. There seemed to be an overall sweetness and shyness that hung about her.

She took a step forward and said in a soft but warm voice "Thank-you for saving me – you were very brave". Godric started to shine a bright red.

Salazar groaned "Oh Merlin". Rowena looked fairly amused and murmured to Salazar "I have never seen Godric this quiet before." It was true. Godric was staring at the girl ... and the girl was gazing right back at him. Helga beamed at them and in a voice that made it seem like she was trying not to squeal with glee stated "This is Lord Salazar Slytherin and Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. And this gentleman is Sir Godric Gryffindor. Godric this is Aurora Thatcher."

"Umm ... uh ... er ... umm …" stuttered Godric. "Your fame is almost as fair as your nace ... er I mean ..." The poor boy's blush deepened at his mistake, but Aurora just giggled and Godric looked as though he had just heard angels sing. Salazar repressed the urge to throw up – it would not do well for his image. Suddenly a scared voice cried out from the tied up bandits "'ere what's happening?" everyone turned to look at them just in time to see them disappear.

Aurora let out a small gasp as she jumped into Godric's arms (Helga silently squealed in excitement), Godric stared suspiciously at Salazar "Sal, Where did you send them?" Salazar shrugged "Just to the bottom of the lake where a mysterious monster resides" he said smugly.

"SAL!"

"I'm kidding Godric, Rowena wouldn't let me – she sent them to the court."

Godric relaxed "Good everyone deserves to be tried fairly." Salazar rolled his eyes and Godric then realised that Aurora was still in his arms – causing him to blush again and he stepped back. "Was that ... magic" asked Aurora trying to ignore her own pink cheeks, Godric nodded; staring speechless once again at her, she looked a bit in awe "Wow, I didn't know that magic could do that." Rowena looked intrigued "Well that's surprising; most people are under the false assumption that those with magic are able to do anything."

Aurora then asked shyly "So would anyone with magic be able to do something like that?" Rowena nodded "Well with the proper training I suspect that yes anyone who had even the tiniest amount of what is considered to be 'magic' could, in theory, perform something to that extent. Of course 'magic' is of such a complex nature …" Helga grinned and placed a hand over her friend's mouth. Helga smiled at Aurora and said "She means yes."

Godric (who was still gazing at the girl) finally managed to say a coherent sentence to her "Are you magic Milady?" Aurora blushed again and looked up at him shyly "May I?" she asked and gestured to his face. When Godric nodded mutely; Aurora softly placed her hand against his cheek where a mark from the fight was forming. They both closed their eyes at the contact – though the others could tell that Aurora was doing so to concentrate. As they watched the mark that had started to form disappeared after a few moments.

Salazar groaned as he watched the two barely adults gaze at other in wonderment. "Alright time for niceness is over, we have to be on the move. It was pleasure meeting you Miss Thatcher, try to avoid bandits in the future. Godric let's go."

Helga frowned at him but it was Godric who responded "Sal, we cannot just leave the lady alone in a forest, especially this close to evening!"

Aurora glanced down "Actually Sir Godric; I live barely even ten minutes away." The two of them seemed to sag and Salazar tried to make another go at getting the group away. But then Aurora spoke up again. "Perhaps you would … all of you," her eyes flickered briefly around the other three before being drawn back to Godric "would like to come have dinner with my father and I – to thank you for saving me."

Helga stepped forward with a bounce in her step "We would be honoured; lead the way my dear." Salazar groaned again but he knew that he wasn't going to be allowed out of this.

Godric and Aurora soon took the lead – even if they hadn't they probably would not have noticed the conversation that was revolving around them. Rowena murmured to her friend "Helga, are you playing matchmaker?"

"If I was playing matchmaker I would have to actually do some work to convince them that they were in love, those two don't need any help." Salazar glared at her "So instead we have to be witness to Godric becoming more of an idiot?"

Rowena rolled her eyes "Do you seriously believe in love at first sight Helga?"

The Hufflepuff Mother just smiled "You two are ridicules, Ro – love is irrational and illogical; you cannot try to explain or simplify it for you will fail. Sal – you can lie to yourself all you want, but I know you feel 'love' as much as anyone else. You love your wife Selena, your son and daughter. I know you love us as well – Ro is your intellectual competitor whom you enjoy being with. You treat me like your little sister and Godric is a mixture between younger brother, oldest son and best friend."

Salazar spluttered in denial. "That is absolutely and completely ... inconsiderate and inaccurate of you to assume that I, Lord Salazar Slytherin, Master of the Art of Cheating and Power Corrupter have any feelings ... I only tolerate any of you to improve my own status and image. It is good for my image, for me to be seen with such fame as yourselves."

The ladies smirked to each other and Helga responded, a little bit smugly "Oh really Sal. Then why do you continue to get into 'debates' with Ro? But glare at anyone who insults her? Why did you threaten to set a hundred poisonous snakes, on Henry should he ever hurt me, when you first met him?" Salazar glared at her – he hadn't meant for her to know that!

"And with Godric ..." Salazar interrupted her "Godric and I are completely opposites, I do NOT even like him; he is just far too idiotic and moronic and ... good." he said the last word as though he couldn't understand it.

"And you love him for it."

"I do not! Look, Helga; you and Rowena at least realise that there is bad in the world, even if you, Helga are a cup half-full kind of lady. But Godric - he thinks everyone is good; and that those who do activities that are immoral are merely 'straying off the path and need help'! He just ... does not get that I am not good."

"You are not bad though Salazar."

"Rowena ..."

"No Salazar, we are not having this argument again. Because as much as I am loath to admit it, I fear that only Godric is stubborn enough to convince you of another opinion – and at the moment he is most definitely far too distracted." She pointed ahead of them and the others saw her point. Godric and Aurora had arrived a few minutes before them at the small wooden log house, and he had obviously lost his inability to converse.

He saw the other three heading towards them and sprinted the last couple of feet between them talking excitedly as he did. "Guys, guess what! Aurora's Dad – he's Migale the Map-Maker; he served with Sir Alex in the wars about twenty years ago! It's incredible, and he's a mapmaker! He probably knows a perfect spot for our school – what are you three waiting for come on!"

*/*/*

They joined the Thatchers for dinner. Migale was a thin, balding man with a prominent limp. He had been very shocked to learn his daughter had almost been taken from him, and was very grateful to them for rescuing her. Godric switched between animatedly telling stories about Sal, Ro and Helga's experience at teaching him (much to Salazar's chagrin) and firing questions to Migale about his surrogate father Sir Alex. Migale had promised to show them a map of a place he thought might be of use to the four. However Godric spent the majority of his time obviously adoring the blushing Aurora.

When they had finished their food Godric helped Aurora clean the plates up, something Helga would have usually done – but she was enjoying watching their so-in-love-but-not-doing-anything actions. After putting the plates away Godric pulled Aurora into a dance around the living-room. Showing what moves Salazar had taught him when he learned that Godric was to attend court. Migale sighed as he watched them "Am I going to have to worry about him hurting her?" Salazar snorted "Trust me Mr Thatcher – the only 'bad' thing that Godric Gryffindor will do to your daughter is over-protect her." The father sighed "I was afraid of that".

Meanwhile the two had stopped dancing and were laughing together. Godric glanced around the lounge – it was warm and full of old maps and scrolls and paintings, one particular painting caught Godric's attention it was of a young woman who looked very similar to Aurora; only her hair was brown as a tree barks' compared to Aurora's golden hue.

"That was my mother – Elizabeth, she died when I was eight."

Godric turned to look back at Aurora "I'm sorry" she smiled sadly "it is ok – she died peacefully. And I feel lucky to have known her." Godric nodded, his face unusually serious "You're very smart – most people don't realise how lucky they are to have parents."

Aurora gazed at him; curiosity on her face but too polite to ask. Godric shrugged but didn't stop speaking "My parents died when I was barely two years old."

 _End of Chapter Five._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **So this chapter is virtually unchanged from the original; I just tidied up some of the grammar and spelling. I kept it the same story because … I like it.**_

 _ **Yes this chapter is full of sap, and well; why not?**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 21_ _st_ _September 2017._


	6. Godric's Tale

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this._

 _Again this chapter (and probably the next few chapters) will be relatively unchanged – just improved … hopefully._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. I promise that I am not making any money for this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

 _Chapter Six – Godric's Tale_

 _Aurora gazed at him; curiosity on her face but too polite to ask. Godric shrugged but didn't stop speaking "My parents died when I was barely two years old."_

*/*/*

 **"** I was born in a small village right by the sea. From what I've found out; it was apparently a village of warriors. About ten years before I was born, one of the 'warriors' - John Asesino; was banished from the vicinity, after he murdered his wife and new-born son. The reason was supposedly that his son had been born with an extra finger and thus was considered to be an 'abnormal freak' in his father's eyes.

According to everything I have discovered; my village was one where people were supposed to be of use to the village as a whole – but it was a common belief that anyone no matter what they looked like, could be of use. And so Asesino's act was one that shocked all the other members (understandably), and he was to be sentence to death. But he escaped – I don't know how but afterwards he seemed to just disappear from the face of the earth, though many warriors searched for him they could not find him and eventually everyone just put him to the back of their minds, and moved on with their lives.

Only Asesino didn't. He wanted revenge on those caused to leave and on those who were ... less perfect than himself and those who had 'turned' against him. He spent twelve years in hiding, training and secretly gathering an army ... of people swayed by his words and ideas. And when he felt the time was right … after twelve years when he thought that his army was strong enough, the 'strongest in the world' ... he attacked the village.

It was a furious, terrible battle ... No-one that was in the village when they attacked, no-one survived. But neither did any of Asesino's men; somehow a fire was started and whether because of the fighting between two super strong armies or the blaze ... everyone died. All the villagers, Asesino, Asesino's men and ... even some of the animals ... all of them dead ... before the sun had even risen. **"**

"But you escaped."

 **"** My dad's sister; Aunt Emileena … she had been taking care of me for the day and we had gone out into a forest to – collect mushrooms for dinner I think, when ... We saw smoke rising from the village ... and she, she took me away, far, far away from the village; to a two year olds mind at least. We went to a farmhouse, and the family that lived there took us in and helped us ... For three years we stayed there – my aunt helping out around the place and she always told me stories about my family – though I remember being quite mad at her for never allowing me to go and find them. I didn't understand what 'dead' meant."

Godric blushed at his confession, but Aurora didn't seem to be judging him. He gazed at her for a moment then continued the story he had never before told in one setting.

"When I was five; the plague struck the farmhouse. There were ten people living in that home; including myself and my aunt, the farmer (I think his name might have been Richard), his wife Lucy, their four children (all older than me but fun to play with) and two members of the hired help who stayed with them. There was an oldish lady and her nephew who I think had a thing going on with the eldest daughter - Miranda.

I was the only one to survive the plague. They did try to go find help ... but help was too far away and – soon one by one all of them caught it and nothing I did or tried caused any difference. I was five years old! What did I know of looking after sick people, or even what to do with dead bodies! For a week I wondered around the empty farmhouse by myself with nine dead corpses lying in the top half of the house ... and then, I don't know who but some people came when I was out trying to milk the cow, and they must have realised that the plague had been there ... so they, they set fire to the house.

For some reason of ... purifying the place or something like that.

They didn't see me and I didn't see them until it was too late and I was on the wrong side of the fence to actually get to them anyway. So I then stumbled across the country side, I don't know how long for, or if I was searching for anything ... I just kept going – finding food where I could and sleeping where ever I dropped. I think I may have had some childish vague idea that I was looking for the king so that I could learn to be a knight, because that was what I always wanted to be – ever since a knight had been given a room at the farmhouse for the night when he was travelling on a quest ... He was the most amazing and generous person I had ever seen. I didn't find the king, but someone who had once been a part of the king's court did find me. I was sleeping in a ditch and a wheel of his carriage must have been slightly broken so they stopped, right besides where I was sleeping.

This guy (his name always has been one that I can never pronounce) ... well he decided to help me out, he took me to his house and had me feed and clothed and in a real bed, and when he saw that the horses seemed to like and respond well to me – he put me to woke in the stables, until a lord came and bought me.

And that was my life for the next few years. I never stayed in one place for very long – my longest was two years, my shortest was a day (that was a fun day). Sometimes it was people would 'buy' me or I would be gifted to someone higher up, or the servants were considered part of a will. But usually it was because I got into a lot of trouble and the head of the house-hold servants couldn't stand me – it wasn't my fault, mostly. Trouble just finds me!

Well okay maybe ... heaps of the time it was because maybe I might have ... possibly pulled a few ... some ... lots of pranks on the head servants or the people I worked for – but they were all harmless and nobody ever got hurt from them! And not all trouble was my fault there are definitely five times when it wasn't my fault in any way ... And two of those times it wasn't because of accidental and unknown (to me, at the time) magic. So it could not have been my fault at all ... I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time – truly!

You know you have a really beautiful laugh."

The two blushed and Aurora smiled shyly back at the dopey smiling Godric.

"Oh ... thank you ... umm. So what happened next?"

"Oh; I met those guys. I was working for Sal's Dad and he was hosting some big ball thing. Those three all attended and by some luck they all went out into the grounds around the same time and then got captured by bandits … Actually the some of the same ones that were harassing you. I may have tried to do the same thing that I did today."

"Jump into the fray without thinking?"

 **"** Hey it worked didn't it? Anyway I apparently used some powerful magic to push them away leaving me with Sal, Ro and Helga and ... They in turn saved me, tricked Lord Slytherin into handing me over to them and I got to be apprenticed to Sir Alexander de Ardent-Coeur. He trained me to be a knight and they taught me how to control and use my magic, and I guess we became our own kind of family.

And now we're going to find a place to make a school so that other people can have the same opportunity that I had - to learn to control their magic **"**

Aurora smiled at Godric. His story was quite heart-wrenching and as he had talked his blue eyes had been fixated on her mother's painting. The pain and loss on his face showed he was remembering a time long gone by – but he somehow managed to be ... the person he was (Aurora deliberately avoided thinking about what kind of man he was) and his goal well ...

"That's amazing." She tried hard to ignore how her heartbeat seemed to decide it was in a race at the exact same time as he smiled at her, and listened to his words.

 **"** You know it's thanks to Sir Alex that I know anything about my family, when I was about twelve; we went to where the village was. It's now an old ruin, half covered by sand and sea, but there is a cemetery with everyone from the village – apparently Sir Alex and a group of his men had come across the smouldering village of practically ashes the morning after – it - had happened. They buried everyone, because of respect and sadness for all the life lost.

All except for the body of Asesino – he had apparently run into the army and caused a lot of trouble in the previous ten years, and he was one of the people not fully burned, apparently he still had half his face. They knew he was most likely the one behind the village massacre due to the fact that he had a mark on his arm; which stated he had been supposed to be sentence to death in that village. One of the guards had seen it before the day that ... they found them dead.

Someone examined him – and they think that he had a disease in his brain, I don't know what but it's apparently the reason he believed that others were evil ... **"**

"Hold on – are you defending him?" Aurora stared at him, did he realise he was talking about the man who had killed his parents, his village, his family - "No, I'm not excusing what he did – it was monstrous yes, but he can't be blamed for having a ... perception problem."

A perception problem! Aurora shook her head incredulously and also slightly impressed by the young knight in front of her "Lord Slytherin was right – you really don't believe that there is any evil in the world."

"I'm a knight; it is my duty to destroy all that is evil, but would doing so make me any better than Asesino – I mean he caused problems because he believed that deformity was ... not good. One person's view on what is evil does not necessary make it evil in reality, I don't want to be like him! I won't believe that I'm better than everyone else or that others are evil and should be destroyed. Everything and everyone has to have some goodness in it – because … Because otherwise I have to kill it or them ... and that would make me evil. I don't want to be what I would have to destroy. I don't want to be a murderer."

"You are so innocent, so incredible."

*/*/*

"Bloody idiot kid."

Salazar murmured and shook his head to clear it. Now that Godric had shared (willingly – and with no effort on her behalf! Perhaps it was love), they were gazing at each other. Salazar stepped back from the doorway where he and the others had been listening in. "Quick Thatcher – get your maps and lets study them before the room turns into a mushy-feast-of-lovey-dovey ... stuff." Helga pouted at Salazar but Rowena nodded in agreement, she really didn't want to witness a fluffy romantic scene between the two lovebirds any more than Salazar did. Although she was far less likely to be tempted to throw up because of the sweetness of it all.

 _End of Chapter Six._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **So this chapter is virtually unchanged from the original; I just tidied up some of the grammar and spelling. I kept it the same story because … I like it.**_

 _ **So this is my version of Godric's past.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Wednesday 27_ _th_ _September 2017._


	7. The Centaurs

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this. I'm not sure about the start of the chapter – it is needed, but …*shrugs*._

 _I do like the rest though._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. I promise that I am not making any money for this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

 _Chapter Seven – The Centaurs_

 _Helga pouted at Salazar but Rowena nodded in agreement, she really didn't want to witness a fluffy romantic scene between the two lovebirds any more than Salazar did. Although she was far less likely to be tempted to throw up because of the sweetness of it all._

*/*/*

When they had all gathered in the lounge Migale spread a map out so all could see it.

"Well from you have told me, I think that the most suitable place for this school of yours would be here – in the north of Scotland. There is an old castle, not yet a ruin; but it has been abandoned for many years, as has the land that belongs to the castle. Legend has it that this castle once belonged to King Arthur himself"

"That muggle boy my ancestor; the great Merlin, helped to become ... some kind of legend 'King'?" asked Salazar.*

Unsurprisingly to Salazar, it was Godric who responded (anything to do with muggle kings, weaponry and knights and Godric would know the answer. For understanding people; go to Helga and for everything else ask Rowena). "Sal! 'Some kind of legend!?' King Arthur was the greatest king ever! He and his sword Excalibur lead the world out of the dark ages and ..." Salazar held up his hand and stated firmly "I don't need to know Godric."

"But ..."

Helga intervened "Godric we are trying to find a place for a school ... which was your idea, remember?" The boy closed his mouth and deflated slightly but he did seem extremely eager to hear what Migale had to say about the land and the castle he had suggested.

"The lands that belong to the castle include a young forest, a lake which most likely is from when this part of the land used to be a peninsula and right on the very edge of the sea. And from what I understand there are even the remains of an old village located ... about ten minutes away from where the castle is situated."

"So who owns all this now days" enquired Rowena cautiously, Migale smiled "As far as I am aware these lands all belong to the nearest land owner which is, I believe ... an old farmer." Rowena and Sal noted that Migale seemed hesitant about telling them about this farmer, Godric who knew next to nothing about subtly, didn't pick up on the hesitancy and ploughed on excitedly. "Well what's his name?"

"Brian ... de Ardent-Coeur."

Both Migale and Aurora looked worriedly at Godric who appeared to have frozen in a position with his mouth almost on the ground. Clearly this was why Migale had been hesitant about saying the name. "Isn't Brian the name of Sir Alex's father?" said Helga. She didn't seem too worried over Godric's dramatics – the friends were used to it after all. Rowena nodded and Salazar groaned, "You mean to tell me that we have been on this crazy ... horrid thing and all this time Godric's mentor, who we see quite frequently - had the answer!"

"Isn't that great!" exclaimed Godric coming out of his shock.

Salazar glared at him "How ... exactly … is it ... great?"

Godric grinned at him "Well we got to go on this awesome quest! And anyway maybe he didn't know and WE GET TO MEET HIS DAD! I have heard a lot stories about him from Sir Alex and this could be the perfect spot and ..."

Helga placed her hand over Godric's mouth "Sweetie, breathe" she leant in and whispered something to him. Whatever she said caused the knight to go bright red and stare at Aurora (again) and Helga to sit back with a smug smile.

Rowena rolled her eyes at her best friend and turned back to Migale, who was watching Godric warily, "So, Mr Thatcher. How do we get to this castle?"

Salazar frowned at her "We apparate there Rowena."

"Salazar, we do not know the name of this castle, and if it used to belong to King Arthur ... then Merlin would have placed protective charms around the land, which would explain why no one has claimed it thus far, and as you of all people should know, Salazar, we cannot apparate to places that are protected." She smirked as Salazar scowled, as he tried to come up with a way to beat her at what she did best.

Migale glanced between them, but during dinner this had been happening often enough for him to be used to their ... behaviour.

"To answer your question Lady Ravenclaw – I would suggest this path here it goes through some wooded areas, around are a couple of lands belonging to some lords. The path goes right to where this castle resides. Now I don't know anything about magic so I don't know how far this 'boundary' will go, but if you go this way you should hopefully get there unharmed."

They continued to make plans and discuss which route would be quickest (Salazar) with the most beautiful scenery (Helga) and the safest (Rowena). Eventually they came to what they considered the best option, and it was only then that they realised there had been no demand for a dangerous or challenging path from Godric. The reason they discovered was that sometime after learning of the perfect location, he and Aurora had slipped away and were found sleeping side by side on the grass just outside of the house – apparently they had been talking and stargazing and had fallen asleep after a little while.

*/*/*

The next morning, they were ready to go, and it was just Godric who was left to say thank-you and goodbye. The other three stood a little way back, Salazar was tapping his fingers impatiently as Helga joined them.

"Can we please hurry up I want to get this stupid thing over and done with."

Helga laughed at him. "Oh please Sal, you couldn't have had more fun on this quest."

"That is not true! Why would you say that?"

Rowena rolled her eyes at the lord. "She means that you complain about the things you like, if you don't like something you just set a snake on it." Salazar glared at them. 'Where did either of those ladies get off analysing him?' Huffing he turned to watch as Godric shook Migale's hand respectfully.

"Sir, with your permission ... I would like to return, after we have made our school ... and umm converse more with you and your daughter." As Godric had nervously stumbled through his question his gaze had shifted to Aurora who blushed under his warm stare. Migale sighed, he could see it would be no use to refuse. The boy might respect his wishes; but he knew his daughter would not stand for that. "We would be honoured if you would visit again."

Godric's childlike beam, almost made Migale want to like the knight.

Godric then stepped closer to Aurora and opened his mouth but no sound came out – he was obviously having trouble trying to find the perfect goodbye.

Salazar sighed "I think we will have to grab Godric and apparate with him." Helga pouted but Rowena nodded "He's right Helga – if we don't, then we may never leave." Helga sighed but nodded in defeat; knowing that they were correct in what they said. "Alright, on three."

Aurora smiled at Godric's attempts to say goodbye and took a step closer to him, ignoring her own shyly red cheeks.

"Thank you ... Sir Gryffindor – it has been a real pleasure meeting you."

"One ... Two ..."

And plucking up all her courage she leant in and gave a quick kiss on Godric's lips.

"Three!"

Two pairs of arms grabbed Godric and spun him around, causing him to be apparated side-along with Salazar and Rowena. They appeared in an enclosed valley with a few trees around, they stepped away from Godric who was standing still with a dazed expression on his face.

"Did ... that just ... did she?"

Helga nodded also smiling and she burst out laughing when he started jumping around the glade shouting "YES! YES! YES! YES!" looking for all the world like a ten year old that had just gotten the best present ever, and even Salazar cracked a smile at how over-the-moon-happy the young man was. Although he would deny it forever afterwards.

*/*/*

The next few days passed quickly, and quietly ... Godric was too love-struck to go searching for anything dangerous or challenging, and for the other three trouble (for once) seemed to be content to leave him alone. They should have known afterwards that it was too good to be true. A few days after they had left the Thatcher household, the four friends were once again camping in a forest. Strangely this forest seemed to be relatively lacking in trees; oh there were trees, only more on the outside of the forest area.

It was the middle of the day, and this time they had actually managed to finish eating their food and were just packing when the trouble started.

Rowena and Salazar were in the middle of a debate about 'if a tree fell in a forest and no-one was around – would it still make a sound; Rowena was stating that 'logically it had to make a sound even if no-one could hear it', while Salazar was adamant about 'if no-one is there how can one prove that a sound was made. Helga just thought that they were going round in circles. As such, in the midst of all the chaos that followed; in the back of Helga's mind she found it ironic that Ro and Sal had been going in a mental circle and then they had found themselves right in the middle ... of a much bigger circle.

Godric was training in a small secluded spot just out of sight from the others and therefore knew nothing of his friends' kidnapping. Which (although the others disagreed with at the time), did turn out for the better. Godric critically examined his sword and decided that it was sharp enough and clean enough to pass inspection. Truth was if he shinned it anymore it would have been brighter than the sun, and if it were any sharper then he would manage to cut himself by just looking at it – but his weapons were the one thing he never over-exaggerated when thinking or talking about them.

He sheathed his sword and headed back to the camp. The first thing he noticed was that there was no one at their camp. As none of the others were pranksters in anyway (Godric had managed to avoid all their attempts at prank revenge) he knew that they weren't just hiding or being invisible. The second thing he noticed was the flatten grass surrounding the camp, in fact the grass looked as though about twenty-five large horses had been standing there. There was then a wide path of flattened grass and plants heading in the opposite direction from where Godric had just come from.

As soon as he had seen all this, Godric immediately unsheathed his sword and sprinted off following the tracks, which were thankfully easy to do so. After about ten minutes the tracks lead him through a thicker patch of trees and pushing back a branch Godric couldn't help but stop and stare, and even gape in shock at the scene before his eyes. His friends were tied up to individual trees, and their captors well ... They were not, as Godric had originally and logically thought, the cavalry, nor were they his more creative thought of wild horses that really wanted to learn how to be wizards and witches. No they were centaurs. The reason Godric was momentarily stunned at the sight of them was that; while he knew many legends about centaurs he had never before seen one, and he was quite awed by the solemn half man, half horse beings.

Godric blinked and realised that he was still hidden and none of the thirty centaurs that Godric could see had seen him yet, now anyone else would have snuck around and freed their friends, but Godric Gryffindor always faced challenges head on and sneaking around never entered into his mind. Instead he burst through the trees shouting "LET THEM GO!" at the top of his voice. And of course, found himself with thirty arrows pointed right at his chest.

Godric raised his sword and his lion-crested shield. One of the centaurs, almost black in colour stepped forward and glared at the knight and stated in voice both solemn and threatening. "Human." Godric bit his tongue to prevent himself from going 'Wow you have a deep voice!' which was his natural childish response and he needed to concentrate on what was happening.

"You are foolish Human, to come for the others. Now you will die with them."

Godric glared at the centaur, but; even though it went again his instincts, he did not attack. Sir Alex had drilled into him the knowledge and ability to deal with situations where he had no advantage; and not even Godric was foolish enough to try and take on 30 arrows. He had, however learned enough of the legends to have a guess at the centaur way of thinking and he hoped it would help him "They're my herd – of course I came for them!"

That seemed to surprise a couple of the centaurs (as much as centaurs can be), but the one who had spoken snorted. "You are too emotional Human – while your actions may be commendable, they will not save you ... or them." Godric narrowed his eyes "I can't believe you! Centaurs are not killers!" Godric had to admit that it was slightly strange and unnerving for him, for once, to have to look up to his adversary rather than down.

"It is true, human, that our kind does not normally partake in the act of taking one's life, but does that require our kind to accept the destruction your kind causes to our home, destruction that will be the genocide of our species!"

Godric felt all his anger ebbing away and lowered his sword and shield as an idea started to take hold of his brain.

"You are doing this for revenge on muggles – who do not realise you actually exist – for chopping down trees? And you said I was too emotional."

All the centaurs snarled and stomped their hooves menacingly – obviously not appreciating Godric's teasing, the young knight sheathed his sword and held up his hands "Wow, sorry. But you really don't need to kill anyone – we can help you." Out of the corner of his eye he noted that he was receiving three very incredulous looks, but he ignored them – he was certain that his plan would work.

The centaur he had been conversing with looked like he was tempted to not let Godric speak, but a younger looking, chestnut coloured centaur stepped forward "Thorn, do you remember what the planets have recently been informing us of?" Something seemed to pass around the circle of centaurs, but Godric didn't it understand nor did he try to – he was too busy attempting to be patient while he waited for their consent to explain his idea.

"Alright Human – how would you help us?"

Godric grinned "Well we four are magical and we're going to make a school for ... foals to come and learn how to control their powers, and the place we're going to, apparently has a great big forest – you guys could have it! Simple.

And because it'll be a magical school; we'll be able to make boundaries that will keep muggles away and to make the forest survive and we could fill it with all sort of other creatures that muggles don't believe in, but it could primarily belong to you so you can have your own home. I mean as long as you lot promise not kill anyone and you let us go so we can get everything organised then THIS COULD BE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!"

He beamed at them as he finished revealing his newest grand plan, but when everyone just stared at him blankly, he realised that maybe he should have breathed, explained calmly and perhaps not have been so excited. But it was a good plan ... right?

The one known as Thorn finally broke the silence. "We will discuss this Human. Wait here." The centaurs turned the circle away from the humans and Godric was left alone ... Salazar tried to indicate that Godric should use the distraction to free them. Godric of course refused to move; he would not behave dishonourably. Salazar silently promised to make the knight do some paperwork as retribution … if they got out of this mess of course. Eventually Godric got bored so tried the technique Helga had suggested – he thought of Aurora.

The centaurs came out of their huddle, and a few were bemused when they found Godric waltzing by himself with a very sappy smile on his face. Thorn gave a deep throaty cough causing Godric to blush bright red and trip up on a root, but he beamed as he scrambled up from the ground "Well?" Thorn raised a stoic eye-brow at him, and in the conversation that followed Helga found it quite strange how Thorn would speak in such a grave solemn voice, and Godric would respond with such happiness – it was like listening to night and day.

"Why would you do this, Human?"

"So you can have a home and we can live."

"And how can we trust you to do as you say?"

"Fair question, alright then - I promise we'll give you protected land of your own in a forest and it will be big."

"The word of a human is not one we can trust."

"Why not? If you make a promise you have to keep it – that's the rule."

Thorn gazed at Godric's earnest expression for a long while then nodded. "Alright Human. We shall put our trust in you and make this bargain you propose – we shall not take the life of any human and you and your herd will go free; in exchange for this land."

He held out his hand out and Godric eagerly shook it. As they shook hands Thorn spoke again "We place this trust in you Human. Because you are but a foal, to your kind you may be physically considered a man, but your behaviour is such that is the same as a young foal ... and we do not harm the young."

Godric grinned "If I'm considered young does that mean I can get away with doing this?" and with that he hugged Thorn around the middle, the centaur gazed down at him with something akin to a mixture of fear, disgust and confusion he glanced around. It was perhaps only the shock that stopped Godric from being harmed.

"Why is this Human grabbing my torso" Helga who had finally managed to get the material in her mouth out of it shrugged at him.

"Sorry, he's a hugger."

 _End of Chapter Seven._

OLD A.N – Yeah I think I'll stop here, this is my reason for why the centaurs of Hogwarts consider the forest as 'theirs' and also why they didn't actually kill Umbridge for her insult to them. I hope it makes sense.

 _ **New Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ ***According to J. K. Rowling – Merlin would have been a Slytherin.  
As this story is set after the legend of 'King Arthur' (which I also don't own) I've made him a direct ancestor of Salazar. Probably also an ancestor of Helga and the Peverell family – only Salazar likes to brag.**_

 _ **So this chapter is virtually unchanged from the original; I just tidied up some of the grammar and spelling. I kept it the same story because … I like it.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 5_ _th_ _October 2017._


	8. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. I promise that I am not making any money for this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

Chapter Eight – The Beginning.

" _Sorry, he's a hugger."_

*/*/*

Once the agreements and arrangements had been made (and Godric had let Thorn go), the four were free to be on their way. Because the centaurs didn't hold time-frames by the same stock as humans ("It is a foolish human thing created to pretend they have more control"), they had not understood the need to put a time-frame on when they would get their land. But Godric had been adamant about the fact that he was planning on returning within a time-frame of six months – whether he had succeeded in his mission or not.

The others were all mostly happy with the plan – not the least because it saved their lives.

Rowena was interested to learn more about the centaurs and their culture and living in a close(ish) environment would give her opportunities to ask, Helga was pleased with Godric for wanting to give the centaurs a home and Salazar, well he complained about Godric promising their land away. And as Rowena has pointed out; Salazar was only happy if he had something to complain about – so the others didn't pay him too much attention.

*/*/*

The next few days of travelling were relatively calm, though a tad more chaotic than the previous days. Godric seemed to have regained his 'attracting trouble' magnetism, which meant there were a few incidents along the journey - involving things such as doxies, imps, Godric challenging a Whomping Willow to a fight, and also attempting to win a staring contest with a rock … he lost. Fortunately these incidences were fairly minor and did not really cut down their travelling time.

It was Rowena who saw it first. For the last five years she had been studying the art of becoming an Animagus, and finally she was convinced that she would be able to pull the transformation off. Godric and Helga both thought she would have been ready a year beforehand, but Rowena had wanted to be one-hundred-and-ten percent certain before she tried for real.

The day she decided on, was a beautiful warm day. The four friends were currently camping at the bottom of a hill; a day earlier they had all felt themselves pass through the magic boundary which told them they were very close to their goal. They were all excited about seeing Rowena becoming an Animagus and were curious to see what animal she would be. Even Sal who was pretending to be bored and pessimistic about everything couldn't hide that he was interested to see how it would turn out. Rowena stood and faced her friends, ignoring the nervous butterflies in her stomach and began the change.

They watched in wonderment as Rowena Ravenclaw shrank in size and her waist length hair turned feathery, her hands disappeared and her feet curved downwards and her eyes seemed to grow in size as their position from the front of her face changed to the sides of her head, until finally where she had stood momentarily now hovered.

"An Eagle Ro! You're an Eagle!" exclaimed Godric in excitement.

"A White-tailed Eagle, specifically" drawled Salazar – trying to sound bored.

The eagle let out a cry – of possibly joy, and took off flying.

"And she said she didn't like the idea of flying" joked Godric before he ran after her, "Godric!" cried Helga but he was already off – laughing and following the high flying Lady Ravenclaw, Helga sighed in fond exasperation.

"We better pack up and follow them" she said to Salazar's scowl.

Rowena flew higher and higher, relishing the freedom the feelings of flight brought – though she was sure that if she were in human form she would hate to be up this high. She looked down and although she was thousands of meters above the ground she could see every detail clearly – and there slightly behind her running along the ground and shinning as bright as the sun was Godric. Rowena chuckled inwardly – of course he would run after her, she turned back to the sky to keep going ... and then she saw it.

The hill they were camping at the bottom of, was actually the other side of a cliff. The view from the top – which would have been spectacular to a regular human eye; was ten times that to Rowena at that moment.

There was a wide valley surrounded by mountains on one side and the ocean on the other. There was a great forest just beneath the cliff that stretched for miles around. It would be perfect for the centaurs; as long as they didn't mind the odd wild animal, such as the hogs she could see scrounging in the ground. Rowena could see that there was a forest stream that winded its way through the trees until it opened out to an enclosed lake that had a small stream coming out of the other side and flowing straight into the sea.

Right in the very middle of this picturesque view was a castle. The castle they had come to find - right on the edge of the forest and the lake, close by there lay the ruins of a village and beyond that farmlands. Rowena could see a single rundown farmhouse. Due to the smoke rising from the chimney she deduced that it was probably the one they would have to visit to see Brian. After that the land just stretched on until eventually not even Rowena's eagle eyes could see. The whole view was quite beautiful.

Rowena didn't realise she had been spiralling down to earth until she found herself almost directly besides Godric who had just appeared on the top of the cliff. Quickly she transformed back into her human form and landed gracefully beside the knight who was gazing at the view.

"So Godric, what do you think – perfect for this school of yours?"

It was a tribute to the view that Godric only nodded; usually he would argue that it wasn't his school but theirs. (The others liked to rile Godric up though).

"It's beautiful."

They turned to face Helga and Salazar who had just joined them. Salazar stayed back from the edge but Helga came up and stood with the other three.

Helga smiled and then after a beat murmured to Rowena "By the way Ro, congratulations on becoming an Animagus." "Thank you" replied Rowena and was about to explain her thoughts on it, when Salazar interrupted them "Are we just going to stand and stare or are we actually to get down there and do something?"

Of course then they wasted no time in getting down, Helga and Salazar went down by the safest route, while Godric took the route that was a bit more ... dangerous. Rowena however could not resist slightly showing off, and just flew gracefully down to the ground.

*/*/*

When in the forest Helga had the idea to make an enchanted path to walk on. That way they didn't have to try to push through the trees, but it also meant that in the future if/when they needed to go back the way they came (such as when Godric went to get the centaurs) they therefore could do so safely. Rowena and Salazar ended up doing most of the magic to create the path, Helga placed the protective charms behind them and Godric (taking his Knightly duty of protection very seriously) lead the way For once finding the safest and most suitable route and leaving a rough draft behind him.

This happened for a while until they suddenly found themselves at the edge the forest and blinked at the daylight and the sight of the castle looming over them. They were standing in what most likely used to be the old courtyard entry way – there was even a small house, probably the old gatekeeper's home. Over the years the grass and trees and grown so that now it looked more like a wild garden than a courtyard. There was a feeling of comfort and wonderous potential about the place.

"So does this mean we are finally at the end of our journey?" asked Salazar – for once not sounding sarcastic or like he was complaining. Godric shook his head, his eyes shining brightly "No Sal; we're just at the beginning."

 _End of Chapter Eight._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **So this chapter is mostly unchanged from the original; I just tidied up some of the grammar and spelling. I kept it the same story because … I like it.**_

 _ **When I first wrote this chapter I put in a lot of thought.**_

 _ **There was research done to find what kind of eagle Rowena would be (had to be an eagle as that is the Ravenclaw animal). I'm sure you have all noted the path (In 'Philosopher's Stone' Hagrid tells Harry and co that they are safe as long as they stay on the path).**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 12_ _th_ _October 2017._


	9. Intellectually Logical

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this._

 _Old Author's note: We are almost are almost at the end of the 'before-the-school' section of this story!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise.**_ _ **Well I do own all the characters that you don't recognise, but they belong to the Harry Potter world so they don't really count.**_

 _ **I promise that I am not making any money for or from this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

*/*/*

Chapter Nine – Intellectually Logical.

" _So does this mean we are finally at the end of our journey?" asked Salazar – for once not sounding sarcastic or like he was complaining. Godric shook his head, his eyes shining brightly "No Sal; we're just at the beginning."_

*/*/*

Their first order of business was then to explore the castle. Godric's enthusiasm seemed to be catching because soon all of them (though Salazar was trying not to show it) were feeling excitement begin to boil up inside of them. The interior of the castle actually appeared to be more of a ruin than the outside suggested – a couple of the staircases just weren't there and the whole roof was gone from what they were sure would have been the throne room. Despite these few problem, the whole place held an air of potential and soon they all felt that it was the perfect spot for their school.

Rowena took notes on everything they examined, she was exact and careful … and enjoyed using her eagle sight to spot details the others may have missed. Salazar found that the dungeons were surprisingly warm, dry and due to the lighting; in his colour; he also took note of potential secret passageways. Helga was pleased to see that, even though parts were in ruins, the castle as a whole seemed to be (and definitely could/would be made so) safe for children to reside in. Godric had an absolute ball discovering all the nooks and crannies of an old 'King Arthur and Knights of the Round Table' castle.

The initial exploration that the four of them did, was a mixture of magic and manual labour. It did not cover the whole castle, but was exceedingly thorough. Hence when the end of the day arrived, all four were exhausted and decided to sleep in castle (Godric suggested it for the adventure). They set up camp in the 'throne room' – because they couldn't agree on any other rooms to sleep in, but they were lucky as it was a beautiful and warm night anyway.

Godric smiled up at the stars; this was something that always calmed him down and helped him fall asleep. It had been the case for as long as he could remember and he hoped that he 'would be able to convince Ro to find a spell that would let them see into the sky, even with a roof'. With that thought in his mind the young knight drifted into a sleep where he dreamed of dancing up in the stars themselves with a certain golden-haired girl.

*/*/*

It was a further two days of exploring the castle before they made their way to the farmhouse belonging to Brian de Ardent-Coeur. The followed the path from Migale's map, which Rowena had earlier checked to see if it was still true. The path, though more overgrown, did still exist. After re-reassuring herself, Rowena flew back to the group just in time to hear Salazar make a snide, but valid comment.

"If he helps us. After all we don't even know him."

Godric glared at his friend. "He's Sir Alex's father and-"

"And I have a great uncle that chose to live with muggles. Being related by blood does not mean that opinions and behaviours are shared."

"I hate to admit this," interrupted Rowena before an argument could break out "But Salazar has a good point. Being related does not mean being similar and Godric … you have never met Sir Alex's father. He may not be the man you are imagining him to be."

"It's not his fault we've never met. Sir Alex told me his Dad isn't a fan of crowds and that time that Sir Alex went to visit his Dad I was staying with Sal at his chalet. Then when he came to visit Sir Alex I was in that coma, and the third time I was in the war." He murmured that word (it was not a fond topic for the others, and still lead to Godric being scolded) and carried on speaking quickly. "Look, I understand what you're both saying but we've got to just try right?"

"Besides, we're here." Helga said as she pointed to an old hut. The four took a moment to examine the place in front of them. Salazar wrinkled his nose at the run-down look, Helga cooed that it seemed so sad – thinking it probably used to be busy and full of family, Rowena wondered about the history of the land and building and Godric stared at the home of the man who was by all rights – his surrogate grandfather.

Taking a breath and steeling his courage he took the lead and walked up to the crooked door and knocked.

The man who answered the door was old – even by wizard standards. He had a short snow white beard, calloused hands and wrinkles upon wrinkles. The man was leaning on a tall stick – which both Salazar and Ro took convert, interested glances at.

"May I help you?" he asked in a voice that could only be described as earthy.

"Sir ... Mr ... de Ardent-Coeur – I … that is to say Sir; this is Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff ... and I am Sir Godric Gryffindor ..." You could hear the restrained excitement, mixed with slight nerves as Godric introduce them.

Brian interrupted Godric after he said his name "I know of you. I must say you are looking better than when I saw five years ago, you have your hair. My son told me that you were on some kind of quest" Godric seemed to radiate with joy at hearing that his mentor spoke of him "Sir Alex talks about me?"

"O'course he does. I suppose I should invite you in – not very polite to loiter in doorways anyway – come on then."

Helga giggled and murmured to Salazar as they walked in "I like him." he rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut due to his 'lordly manners'. They found themselves in a cosy kitchen just as Brian muttered "What we need is a cuppa tea." He banged his walking stick and the four friends were (at different levels) shocked to feel a wave of magic pulse out from the bottom and a fire was lit beneath the kettle.

Rowena was ecstatic "You have a staff, this is incredible – I haven't actually met someone who uses a staff, they are really rare – these days, and ..."

"Yeah and much more practical for an old foggie like me." Chuckled the old man as he took a seat on one of the hairs around the table. Godric immediately sat opposite him, Helga smirked at Rowena's indignant expression as they both took a seat, Rowena right beside Godric and Helga at the end of the table. Salazar remained standing at the other end ... until 'WHACK!' Brian had hit him over the head with his staff.

"Sit down lad – it's rude to stand when you host has taken a seat."

Grumbling and rubbing his head Salazar complied, it hadn't been a hard hit; but it was humiliating. Godric muttered in awe "So that's where Sir Alex got it from." Helga and Rowena laughed good-naturedly at Salzar's pouting. Brian tilted his head at his guests "Now – why aren't you lot out on that Quest of yours?" Godric answered slightly sheepishly. "Actually sir, that's actually why we're here, we believe you can help us." The old wizard looked confused "How can I be of help?"

Rowena smiled – this was her area of expertise, she leaned forward to begin her explanation.

Helga got comfortable in her seat – she knew that when Rowena got going, she really got going. And as Rowena had been planning this for the past week or so. Thus Helga knew that they would be there for a little while, besides it was always impressive to watch her best friend regale her knowledge.

"As you have obviously heard we are on a 'mission' to find a suitable location for a school of magic – as of yet unnamed. After extensive searching we believe that we have found a spot that would work. About two days walking time from here there is a castle."

"Yeah, I know the place."

"Oh good – well due to various reasons – location (large available forest, beautiful lake, grounds not too wild or problematic), size, stability, amount of rooms, sense of history etcetera, etcetera – we believe that the castle is perfectly suitable for our purpose. If we fix it up and add a few enhancements – such as protective charms, stairs and enough other requirements to make it safe for students. The only issue is the matter of owning it legally.

In the muggle world it shouldn't be a problem. Now, as you may or may not know; the castle and the lands surrounding it all allegedly belonged to King Arthur. They are therefore property of the current muggle king. Godric happens have his favour and, as well as that, as part of his knighthood; Godric is allowed to choose for himself his own lands – as long as he doesn't force them away from anyone – or choose a whole country to own. As he has not yet made his choice it would be ideal for him to request these lands to be the lord of.

However there is a technicality and also the wizarding world to deal with. You see while at this time the king, or the ruler of the United Kingdom, still has a great deal of power and control over the world – muggle and wizarding. But there is a very strong possibility that in the future (whether in our life time or otherwise) where that won't be the case. I suspect that it will become more favourable for the muggle politicians to try and 'actually' make the decisions for all; including the wizarding world. As such; in the wizarding world there is an even more certain probability that wizarding kind will one day break-away from the muggle world and have our own ruler/s. If this is the case we do not want to give ... boat-rockers, the opportunity to stir up trouble for us by claiming that 'as we only got the land from a muggle, we do not actually own the land. This would honestly could cause chaos that we are determined to avoid."

Brian nodded, understanding well enough what she was saying, but he still looked confused "So what has all this got to do with me? I'm just a simple farmer."

"Well it has more to do with the technicality that I mentioned earlier. You see after we learned of this castle from a very reliable source of information, I did my own research ..."

"She bought a three-story library with her, don't know how and I never saw it – but she did." Rowena rolled her eyes at Godric's words, but carried on speaking as though he hadn't interrupted her.

"AND I discovered that King Arthur apparently – or at least it written in a fair few places - that the castle and the lands immediately surrounding it were supposed to belong to the closest landowners. Over time the lands and castle have been left to their own devises really, and you Mister Brian de Ardent-Coeur, are only living landowner within a seven day ride of the castle. Which makes you the legal owner of said castle and the surrounding lands."

Brian blinked in surprise "I own a castle? Fancy that, how odd. Wow."

Rowena let him absorb this information before carrying on speaking, "It actually worked out better for us because of this technicality. You are the legal landowner in both the muggle world and the wizarding. Godric, will still request permission from the King for legal purposes, but as you are a wizard; it should be enough for the wizarding world. Added to that you have a staff – which is still a huge sign of respect."

"You can have it – I'm a simple man, just a farmer - all I need are a few chickens to lay my eggs, a cow to milk, a roof over my head and the occasional visit from my son wouldn't be amiss." The last part was said with twinkling eyes to Godric, before the conversation could take a lighter tone, Rowena wanted to finish with the business.

"That is very kind of you Mr de Ardent-Coeur ..."

"Call me Brian lass – never been much for all this 'mister' business."

"Brian, but you can't just 'give' us the land, it has to be done officially. Something of equal value from us to you in exchange for the land. Luckily I have taken the liberty of drawing up a contract." She pulled out from her bag a sheet of parch rolled up so it was as thick as two fists held together. "I hope this will be considered fair to all parties involved, and if you would be kind to read through it. You are of course welcome to make any suggestions you feel necessary. Then if you would sign it, we will be done."

"Just one problem with that, lass – I can't read."

Rowena gaped at Brian – at a loss for words. Salazar couldn't resist remarking to her "Didn't think of that one – did you Rowena." Brian chuckled at their expressions and offered a solution. "You could always get Alex to sign it for you, he was going to inherit everything I own after I die. Which I guess includes more land than I would know what to do with and castle. So he should be able to count as the 'legal owner' shouldn't he?"

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Godric animatedly. Salazar scowled and muttered to himself "You mean we could have just stayed at home and not gone on this crazy expedition."

Brian nodded to the fireplace "I have a little floo powder left – haven't used the stuff in a while, makes my nose itch you see ... and it's a little hard on the old joints. But it's still there and as far as I'm aware powder doesn't go off."

"I-I suppose I should go" said Godric, but Helga stood up smiling warmly at him "I'll go – Merlin knows how many questions you have for Brian here." She was responded with a beaming look from the knight. Helga smiled at the group (disgruntled Salazar, Rowena recovering from her shock and Godric beaming with excitement), she grabbed some of the powder and disappeared.

Brian glanced at the stove "Kettle's boiled." Godric started to stand saying "I'll make it" but he got whacked by Brian's staff – though on his arm not his head, "Oh no you don't lad, Alex has told me all about your over-helpfulness when you are a guest."

"I'm not over-helpful!"

Rowena patted Godric's shoulder "You are, Godric. Completely."

Salazar nodded in agreement. "That's why we spent a week in that stuck-up village, you kept fixing all their buildings for them." Godric stuck out his tongue at them did sit back down. As he made the tea, Brian glanced at Godric who looked as though he was going to burst.

"Alright lad, what do you want to know?"

"Everything! What was Sir Alex like as a child? What made him become a knight? Has he really told you about me?" Brian chuckled and held up a hand "alright lad, I get the picture."

*/*/*

It was about half an hour before Helga and Sir Alex arrived, apparently he had been in a meeting with a few lords. Salazar and Rowena had been sitting back relaxing when Helga and Knight entered the farmhouse; just in time to hear Brian saying to a laughing Godric

"... and so from then on he was terrified of ducks, all because ..."

"Dad, I was seven years old, anyone would be!"

There was a loud crash as Godric leaped from his chair – with such force that it was knocked to the ground, and stood up straight to attention. Salazar rolled his eyes; they should have realised that after months of not seeing his mentor; Godric would immediately revert to his respectful mode. Sir Alex smiled at Godric "At ease son." Godric gave him a sheepish smile – but his eyes were alight with excitement.

"Hey son." Brian got up and gave his son a hug which Sir Alex returned before sitting at the table beside him. "It is good to see you Dad, but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Godric any more stories about me. It's hard to knock sense into someone if they know all your secrets."

Salazar leaned forward "You still think it's possible to knock sense into him?" Sir Alex nodded in mock seriousness "You have a point, but I have to try."

"Because you never know until you try – and you can't conquer your fear if you don't find the courage to at least try to do so." Stated Godric; repeating one of the many lessons that Sir Alex had taught him, and not at all caring that his mentor and friend were mocking him. Sir Alex gave another smile before turning to the business aspect of the meeting.

"Now I believe you want me to sign a contract so that you can legally own the castle?"

Rowena nodded "Yes, if you would just read, then sign. Everything can all be made official" she handed him the scroll of parchment the older knight raised an eye brow at the size of it before unfurling the very end where the line for his signature was.

"Are you not going to read it? What if something in there is not beneficial to you? And I -"

Sir Alex held up a hand to stop the tirade "Lady Ravenclaw, I have known you long enough to know that you would have thought of every probable possibility on either side of any argument and that you will have catered for them all."

Rowena looked down bashfully and Sir Alex picked up the quill and signed his name right on the dotted line. Just as he finished, and while were Godric and Helga beaming and celebrating, Salazar gazed into Sir Alex's eyes and murmured in his cold voice "Did you know?"

The older knight smirked at him.

"Know that barely two days journey from the house I grew up in, there was a suitable place for this school idea of you four? Well, I couldn't exactly deny Godric the chance to go on his first ever official quest, now could I?"

Salazar saw the rest of the answer in Sir Alex's mind ' _and besides it had to be done – Godric needed the opportunity to make his own decisions, and I needed to let him be an adult and accept that he is no longer the child I took in seven years ago.'_ He glanced at Godric who was bouncing up and down in his seat with a huge beaming smile on his face ' _no matter how he behaves'._

Salazar nodded his understanding. That was why (although he would only ever admit it in the deepest, most hidden chambers' of his heart) he had actually agreed in the first place to go on the journey. He was not yet ready to give up the illusion of Godric being a child. It had been hard letting him make the almost grown-up decisions that the knight had made on this quest.

"So what are you all going to do now?" asked Brian, Helga smiled around the room and offered her thoughts. "I think that first things first, we should go home – Ro, Sal and myself, I mean. If you are not opposed to having guests Brian, I'm sure that Godric and Alex would love to stay with you. If we spend a few days relaxing and refreshing and then meet at say the castle, we will ready to begin the stage of creating a school"

"We'll set up an Apparating point close by" offered Sir Alex, and the others nodded in thanks. Brian smiled at the two knights "I willl be glad to have you stay with me for a few days." Helga smiled "I'm glad that is settled, Ro, Sal ... Sir Alex, Brian – look after Godric and don't let him do anything so ..."

"Gryffindor-ish."

"Yes thank you Sal."

Godric looked confused though "How can I not do something 'Gryffindor-ish'? I am a Gryffindor, I don't know how not to be a Gryffindor." Helga gave him a patronizing smile "Yes dear, but I don't want to come back and find you injured from one of your 'great ideas'."

Sir Alex nodded, ignoring Godric's confused expression and reassured Helga "Don't worry I'll keep him in line." After giving Godric a hug (the only one who openly accepted and returned them) she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared to back "Henry's Bakery."

Rowena packed up all her papers gave Godric an indulgent one-armed hug (to avoid having him give her one of his bone crushing squeezes) and nodded cordially to everyone "Sir Alex, Mister Brian, Slytherin."

"Ravenclaw"

Smirking at Salazar, she turned to leave but had another thought "Godric – please do not try and fix the castle manually while we are gone."

"I wouldn't do that!"

Rowena raised an eye-brow and Godric deflated "Fine I give my word I won't do that." She nodded accepting that and disappeared to "Ravenclaw Manor."

Then it was Salazar's turn, he finished his tea and nodded to the room. He almost made it to the fireplace without any interference, but before he could grab the powder he found himself being once again hugged by Godric. Salazar still found it strange that even though Godric was taller than him, he always felt as though he was being hugged for the very first time by that ten year old child with a cheeky grin.

"Say hello to Selena, Serena and Sal, Sal."

Salazar rolled his eyes. He still didn't get what was so funny about calling him and his son by the same nick-name, but that was Godric for you. He patted that boy's back and stepped back into the flames stating calmly "Slytherin Château."

Godric beamed around the room at the other two and Sir Alex leaned back in his seat comfortably, he then stated in a very casual voice "So Helga and I were talking before we came here and she told me some very interesting stories about you journey. Tell me Godric what is Aurora like?"

The father and son laughed good-naturedly as Godric's face turned redder than his cloak at that.

 _End of Chapter Nine._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **So this chapter is very similar to the original, just with (hopefully) less plot holes.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 19_ _th_ _October 2017._


	10. Of Ideas and Fears

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this._

 _This chapter is a mix-match of old Chapters 10 and 11, with some new material written in. The next chapter in this version will be the rest of the original 10 and 11 Chapters._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise.**_ _ **Well I do own all the characters that you don't recognise, but they belong to the Harry Potter world so they don't really count.**_

 _ **I promise that I am not making any money for or from this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

Chapter Ten – Of Ideas and Fears.

 _Godric beamed around the room at the other two and Sir Alex leaned back in his seat comfortably, he then stated in a very casual voice "So Helga and I were talking before we came here and she told me some very interesting stories about you journey. Tell me Godric what is Aurora like?"_

 _The father and son laughed good-naturedly as Godric's face turned redder than his cloak at that._

*/*/*

After a few days of relaxation (aside from Helga mock-regretting telling her twins tales of Godric's adventures; as they were both running around pretending to be him, fake swords and all.) the four friends arrived at the castle and the innovations of the school began.

The world seemed to blur through time as they worked, because even though they were using magic for most of the work, all of them wanted to be thorough. Soon news of the location and planning of the school spread across the land. Then numerous witches and wizards had turned up; some offered to help the four, a few were reporters or historians but most of the others were trying to profit from all the hype of this 'new idea'. Many set up some kind of shop in the old village that resided close by the castle. Within weeks the village was bustling with activity. As was the castle; there was always someone helping and something that needed to be done.

Salazar felt annoyed at all the unnecessary (in his opinion) publicity and ridiculousness; he preferred not to have an audience (especially an unhelpful one), he had always preferred working in the shadows. Therefore Salazar secluded himself in the depth of the castle – working on the interior designs for the dungeons and the lower levels (and a certain secret chamber he could go to be alone). Staying in the dungeons had absolutely nothing to do with the dizzying instability Salazar felt whenever he deigned to help out with the towers.

Rowena also kept mostly to herself. She had her library; it was going to be vast with a section for the more 'power-induced' (dangerous) books, she may have fallen a little in love with her husband when he went a resourced books to donate. Rowena was also working one of the more damaged towers (using her Animagus form to help), and setting up systems, schedules and teaching plans. She happened to be in her element of planning.

Helga enjoyed the thriving atmosphere but wasn't a fan of those there just to make money. She relished those people that offered their help. Her family (who had come to stay in the village) helped where they could (meaning the twins caused mischief that most actually enjoyed). Helga worked mostly on the ground levels and kitchen area, as well as making sure everything was child-safe and that Godric's plans didn't get too out of hand.

Godric loved all the attention everything was getting, and he stepped into the leadership role with ease (the others were all too happy to let him). When he wasn't busy working on defences for (and exploring) the grounds and the castle, or rebuilding the rest of said castle – mainly the great hall and the tower he had claimed, he would go and socialise with the people of the village. It was Godric that provided the village with a great source of profit by buying things there – much to the displeasure of Salazar, and the amusement of Helga.

One such thing Godric came back with; was a large hat. It was a muggle version of a wizard's hat that the young knight had bought from an 'odd-bods' stall. Rowena and Salazar had attempted to reason with Godric about it, but Helga told them that give him a few days and he would get bored with it.

He never got bored with the hat.

*/*/*

Rowena tapped her quill against the table in irritation; Salazar and Helga were at the meeting (set in a little room just off the Great Hall), but Godric was late. Admittedly only by two minutes but still! The door from the Great Hall opened to reveal a tall figure in a red cloak with his new wide brimmed pointy hat. "Man you guys wouldn't believe how many pigs there are out there!"

Rowena rolled her eyes "They are called warthogs, Godric-"

"Yeah, that new bar is calling itself the 'Hogshead', it is fantastic! You guys have got to come down there one day, there's so much life! They have this great stuff called Butterbeer, don't worry Helga it's non-alcoholic and ..."

"You're late."

Godric stopped babbling and gave Rowena a hurt look and she had to work hard to keep her face stern. Which became difficult when Godric took on a 'kicked-puppy' look and muttered sombrely "Sorry Rowena" and took his seat; perhaps a little bit more dejectedly than necessary. She however managed to ignore it (on the outside) and continued speaking.

"Thank-you, now that we are all here, we can start this meeting. Last week we decided that I will teach Charms and Transfiguration, Sal will teach Potions and Arithmancy, Helga – Herbology and Runes, Godric will take Defence and Care of Magical Creatures, and my husband Richard has offered to teach History and Astronomy, which we voted to accept.

We still have to name the school; Godric is still wearing his ridiculous hat and-"

"It is NOT ridiculous!"

"AND we need to talk about which students we take; especially at first. Obviously students will need to be enthusiastic about education ..."

Salazar interrupted her "Enthusiastic about education? No students enjoy education, no what we need is those of pure-blood and with the cunning and ambition to ..."

Godric forgot about his pouting at the insults to his hat and his sorrow for making Rowena mad, and joined in the argument "Don't be silly Sal – we're inviting everyone; but they are going to have to be brave – to survive at school, full of courage and honour."

Helga shook her head "Would you listen to yourselves? Arguing over what kind of students we will teach, for shame on all of you ... I will take the lot and treat them just the same.* Regardless of whether they be they brave, smart or cunning."

She nodded to each of the others as she said the last bit with a stern voice. Godric jumped up from his seat at her words "Helga that's it – you're a genius!" The others gave him wary looks; whenever Godric had an idea – he had an idea, always an over-the-top grand idea.

"We'll separate the kids into four groups – houses! The Slytherin house for the cunning and ambitious! The Ravenclaw house for the highly intelligence! The Gryffindor house for the brave and courageous!"

Salazar groaned at the thought of many people with Gryffindor personalities. Helga however eyed Godric with interest and hidden amusement. "And what of the Hufflepuff house? Do we just get the leftovers?" Godric shook his head; still beaming "Nope, Helga you get the best of the best – loyal, hardworking, fair and the best cooks in the entire world."

Helga gave in and laughed "oh Sweetie, I don't think all those in my house will be great cooks." Godric frowned but his blue eyes twinkled merrily at his idea. Salazar looked rapidly between the two of them, then turned to Rowena who looked as though she were contemplating the idea. Salazar groaned "You cannot be serious about actually going to make these 'houses'?"

A glance went around the four then Godric let out an excited "Yep!" Helga smiled affirmative and Rowena nodded thoughtfully, Salazar sighed then smirked "Fine but I'm not organising it."

Rowena was pulled out of her musing. "Oh please as if I'd let you deal with something like that. I will organise the class schedules and ..." she trailed off as a thought occurred to her "how are we going to sort them? Because we cannot just look at them and choose who we have, and what happens after we die? And we have to find a fair way otherwise everything will be ... will … will not work!" she ended with wide-eye desperation.

Everyone looked at Godric. Despite Rowena being labelled the 'intelligent one'; it was Godric who came up with the best and most creative ideas, they could be wild and over-the-top, but they could also on occasion be helpful. Sometimes they were good ideas, sometimes his craziness managed to get the others thinking of better option, he didn't disappoint.

"Well we could always hold an elaborate test that will point out what characteristics they have – We could have this huge awesome course and..."

Helga placed a hand firmly on Godric's shoulder "Sweetie they are going to be eleven year old children, we are not putting them through an obstacle course – especially on their first day." Godric shrugged undeterred "fair enough" they all fell into a thoughtful silence for a few moments before Godric started to grin again.

"I have it!" he pulled off his hat and sat on the table in between the four of them. The other three stared at him and the hat in confusion, this caused the young knight to grin even more broadly. "In the muggle world they use this trick where they put names into a hat and pull them out to organise them."

Salazar raised an eye-brow "You expect us to use a muggle trick?"

"Well not exactly … I say we enchant this hat to be alive and know that mind-reading thing you can do Sal-"

"You mean legillmency?"

"Yeah that, and then the hat can decide where they go." He beamed but everyone else was still staring at him in shock.

"What?" Rowena was staring at Godric as though he was insane "What! What! Do you know what you're asking! You want us to make an inanimate object sentient! To teach it legillmency! How to talk! Do you even comprehend the magnanimous task this would be? It is completely and utterly improbable!"

Rowena collapsed back onto her seat; exhausted from her 'freak-out' and Helga started to smirk to herself' her best friends had just presented Godric with a challenge, which meant it would be completed.

Godric continued to grin at Rowena as he responded "But not impossible right?"

Rowena gaped at him "Godric Gryffindor, are you completely serious in this?" he nodded "Come on Ro – you're the smartest person ever! If anyone can do it – you can, and Sal can teach it how to look into the minds of everyone, and Helga can teach it how to be fair, it could work – we just won't know until we try. Please."

Rowena glared for a moment then sighed. Neither she nor Salazar had ever worked out how to say no to Godric when he said please like that (big innocent eyes with a hopeful smile), Helga could but only because she had very cute but very mischievous twins. Much to the others' slight irritation; Helga did not usually disagree with Godric or his ideas. And now that she was over her initial 'freak-out' and was once again thinking calmly, Rowena had to admit that she was looking forward to the challenge.

"Alright then, let us see what we can do."

*/*/*

Rowena took the hat to work on it in secret and the creating of the school continued. During their travels, Rowena had kept a log of children they suspected of being magic. In a hidden room of one of the towers, she set up a book and quill to write down the names of all wizarding children; planning for the future to have a clean list of accepted students. Everything started to move at a fast pace and soon the castle was looking more like a castle than a ruin.

Godric did keep his promises, to the Centaurs and to Aurora. Godric had returned to the Centaurs and they had found their way to the forest. No one could really tell for sure, but they seemed satisfied with the arrangement. As for Aurora; well the other three had tagged along, and Salazar felt it had been a rather amusing thing to watch.

They had arrived at the clearing that the bandits had once occupied. They were walking to the Thatcher's house, Godric had slowly ceased talking, when they got in sight of the door he suddenly froze. "You know what maybe this isn't a good day to do this, maybe we should come back to tomorrow."

Salazar smirked "Godric Gryffindor – do you mean to tell me that you – who has never shied away from anything; ever, is scared of talking to a lady?"

"Scared? No Of course not. I'm Godric Gryffindor, I'm not scared of anything!" He boldly took a step forward then once again stopped. "I am however terrified." He swung around and started to walk in the wrong direction but Rowena and Helga grabbed his arms to stop him from running away. Salazar sniggered to himself.

Helga stared at Godric incredulously "Godric you guys have been sending letters to each other since we left them! How can you be afraid? You love her right?"

Hesitantly Godric nodded – looking even more terrified at admitting this. Helga continued "Well I know for a fact that she loves you too, so what is there for you to fear?"

"What if her dad doesn't let me court her? What if the letters were actually lost and it wasn't her writing? What if she says no! You know what; I think there is something over there that needs my immediate attention."

Godric struggled to leave Helga and Rowena remained in his way; and Rowena tried her turn at talking to him.

"Godric, Helga is quite right, and besides aren't you always saying that 'it is not about finding the courage to face your fears, but finding the courage to at least try because ..."

"... Nothing can be achieved unless you try" finished Godric, "That is very wise advise and everyone should follow it but that thing over there really needs my at...tent...ion"

He trailed off on the last word and stood staring at something the others couldn't see. His gaze had caught a tiny dew drop that was falling off a leaf, a beam of sunlight gleamed through it as it fell making it sparkle for a moment. Somehow this caused Godric to remember the night they had stayed with the Thatchers.

*/*/*

 _Godric and Aurora had quietly slipped away from the house while the others were busy talking, and they were now lying in a small clearing looking up at the stars._

 _"What do you suppose they are?" Aurora had asked, Godric shrugged "Ro thinks that they are gasses and bodies of stars and galaxies that burning or shining millions of miles away. Helga thinks that stars are the spirits of those_ _departed watching over us, and Sal thinks that a wizard cast a spell so that a giant blanket would cover the sky at night – with holes in it. Or at least that's what he once told me."_

" _And what do you think?"_

" _... Hope ... Each star is a pinprick of light against darkness, a darkness that swallows up the sun – the biggest symbol of hope there is. Yet each and every day, the sun returns and in the night we still see light. For me any light no matter how small it may appear – it always reminds me that there is hope in the world and as long as there is hope then evil will never win. It sounds silly I know, but the physicality 'what they actually are' doesn't mean as much to me, as what they are to me."_

 _Aurora smiled at him and took his hand "I don't think it sounds silly at all. Promise me something Godric; don't lose your hope. No matter what scenario you find yourself in, keep your hope alive." He squeezed her hand and smiled into her own starlit eyes_

 _"I can't promise that I will always have hope, but I promise to always remember this and to try – no matter what happens."_

*/*/*

Godric nodded at his memory and abruptly turned around and marched to the door. Rowena and Helga steadied themselves and Salazar just sniggered at them as they glanced at each other in confusion. Godric knocked on the door, Migale opened the door and before his courage could desert him Godric open his mouth and let out a rush of words.

"Mister Thatcher, I would like your permission to court your daughter, I -" he stopped as Aurora stepped out of the doorway "Finally – we thought you were going to stay out here forever."

After that Salazar felt things had gotten too fluffy and sickeningly sweet, Godric and Aurora being lost in each other's eyes. Eventually though, they returned to the castle with the girl in tow. She was to be apprenticed to a friend of Helga's as a nurse for the school, as healing was the skill Aurora had successfully mastered of her magic. Over time Aurora stepped out of her shell, she was always there to patch Godric up when he became injured, and then to scold him for being in a position to get injured, much to the enjoyment (relief) of his friends.

 _End of Chapter Ten._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ ***Notice a familiar quote? ;-)**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Friday 27_ _th_ _October 2017._


	11. Names and Mottos

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this._

 _As promised, this chapter contains the rest of old chapters 10 and 11._

 _These chapters were some of my absolute favourite works I have ever written. They are/this is just so silly and enjoyable – to me._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. Well I do own all the characters that you don't recognise, but they belong to the Harry Potter world so they don't really count.**_

 _ **I promise that I am not making any money for or from this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

*/*/*

 **Chapter Eleven – Names and Mottos.**

 _After that Salazar felt things had gotten too fluffy and sickeningly sweet, Godric and Aurora being lost in each other's eyes. Eventually though, they returned to the castle with the girl in tow. She was to be apprenticed to a friend of Helga's as a nurse for the school, as healing was the skill Aurora had successfully mastered of her magic. Over time Aurora stepped out of her shell, she was always there to patch Godric up when he became injured, and then to scold him for being in a position to get injured, much to the enjoyment (relief) of his friends._

*/*/*

It was almost the end of June and Rowena was starting to freak out.

They had everything sorted; except for the name and without the name they would not be able to send out the acceptance letters and therefore the students would not know to come and ... Rowena took a deep breath. The lack of a name was basically the reason she was stressing out over everything. The other three all noticed and finally Godric managed to convince Rowena to go into the village and just relax for a day and when she came back they would work until they had discovered the perfect name.

Helga, Salazar and Godric had started throwing names around before Ro had returned from the village. Godric's ideas had grown more and more ridiculous as each one got rejected. Helga shook her head (again).

"Godric, we are NOT calling the school 'Godric Gryffindor's Great Gigantic, and Helga Hufflepuff's Happy Hauling, and Rowena Ravenclaw's Royally Rich, and Salazar Slytherin's Stupendous School of Sorcery! Nor are we calling G-G-G-G-H-H-H-H-R-R-R-R-S-S-S-S-S! Or any other so-called shortened versions!"

Salazar nodded "Indeed. Godric that name is just ridiculous and it is not even the craziest name you have come up with, this whole thing is a load of hog-"

"WARTS!"

"-wash. It is ... Lady Ravenclaw what is matter?" Sal and Helga stared at a very angry Rowena, none of them noticing Godric sitting upright with a very excited look of awe on his face.

"Everything was going so well, I actually had enjoyed my day off and was feeling very relaxed and was waiting in the line to buy a new quill and then this little girl comes up and starts talking to me, which is all fine and dandy but then when she finds out I'm a witch she has the gall to ask if I'm covering up my WARTS because apparently all withes have warts!

I got out of there before I did anything, but really do I look like I have -"

"That's just a load of Hog-"

"Warts? I mean really it should be clearly quite obvious that I don't have-"

"-Wash! Nobody in their right mind would or should think that witches have-"

"Hog."

"Warts!"

Helga glanced at Godric in confusion as she heard his random interjection. Rowena and Salazar continued their over-lapping rants, neither of them noticing what the other two were doing "Godric?" He muttered to Helga a resonse with a grin. "Wait for it."

"Thank-you Salazar I am glad that you understand and you are completely right, it is a load of-"

"Witches and wizards are perfectly capable of using magic to make sure that they don't have-"

"Hog-" "-Warts."

"Hogwarts."

"Hog-warts?"

"Hogwarts!"

"-wash, completely and utterly stupid."

"You might as well say that a witch is like warthogs-"

"Warthogs – Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts ... Yeah ok Hogwarts!"

Rowena took a deep breath then glanced around at Helga and Godric who were beaming at each other excitedly. "What on earth are you two doing?" They turned their grins towards her. Salazar finally noticed that nobody was actually listening to him and stared at the others. Helga and Godric shared a glance and then turned and spoke one word "Hogwarts."

Salazar and Rowena gazed at them in total confusion.

Godric grinned at them and explained "The name for our school – Hogwarts."

Salazar raised an eye-brow "Hog-warts? That is actually one of the tamest ideas you have come up with." Helga nodded in agreement and Godric just continued to grin "That's because I didn't come up with it – you guys did."

Helga nodded again, letting her amused smirk show as she explained "It's true – you were both speaking at the same time and using the words 'hog' and 'warts' with such perfect timing that it got into his head and voila."

Rowena blinked thoughtfully. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, well I suppose that it certainly rolls of the tongue ... and I'm sure that no other building would have such a name."

Salazar groaned, but he had been sick of discussing potential names so he nodded "Very well then I guess we are calling the school Hogwarts."

Helga smiled warmly around the room "Hogwarts" Ro gave a small laugh of relief "Hogwarts." Godric beamed around the room and held out his sword in a salute to the castle itself "Hogwarts."

*/*/*

It was a week until the school would open and everything was sorted – the letters had been sent and returned, the castle was Helga-approved for safety. Rowena had finalised the sorting hat; and was refusing to let Godric see the finished product (Helga had been there when she had finished and Salazar had helped her hide from it from Godric). Godric himself was a ball of energy as he waited for the first day; only his time with Aurora did he seem to calm down.

Helga had to bite down her squeals when she overheard them talking about the future. For all that Godric already loved Hogwarts, Helga was pleased that he was thinking about one moving to live in a seperate part of the country - possible the Hallow he had spent most of his training with Sir Alex in. Helga thought that living close to the castle would be fine for Rowena and herself, but Godric would need time away to remember to live a life outside of the school.

The Hufflepuffs had moved to Hogsmeade where Henry's bakery business was booming and Helga's boys were loving the atmosphere. Richard Ravenclaw was of course going to be staying at Hogwarts with Rowena as a teacher. Salazar's family were visiting the castle for the opening, but would soon return to the Slytherin Chatau.

Salazar glanced around the room where all but Godric were situated. Rowena and Helga were talking quietly together (something they had been doing for the past fortnight, Salazar had a shrewd idea of what about but decided to wait for confirmation), Selena was sitting quietly sewing some embroidery with Serena napping by her side and Salvador was sitting reading a book. Salazar himself was sitting trying to outsmart himself in a game of chess.

Rowena suddenly got a look of horror on her face as a thought struck her "Oh thank Merlin" she whispered, Helga glanced at her in surprise "I am so pleased we decided to only invite the 11 year olds to Hogwarts." Helga tilted her head slightly in confusion. "You mean for another reason besides that it is fairer on everyone involved? And that if there were older students; it is doubtful that they would not actually be able to properly learn the work?"

Rowena nodded "If we had let all ages in, then the last year – the seventh year group – would be 17 or 18 ... the same age as Godric!"

Helga's eyes widened and Rowena continued speaking "Meaning that the students properly wouldn't respect him!"

Helga smiled comfortingly "Ro, this is Godric you're talking about – people can't help but respect him; but I do see your point and I do agree that it is better that he will always be at least five years older than any students of Hogwarts."

Rowena took a deep breath and calmed down as she thought about the truth in Helga's words. She faced her friend with a worried look "Are we doing the right thing? Letting Godric teach?" Helga blinked then nodded "Yes, I know that he is ... young and energetic, but we aren't that much older than him and I think it will be good for him maybe help him calm down a bit." Rowena nodded; that was her thought as well, she just needed it to be confirmed.

Helga grinned "Besides; we get to claim this as _his_ which means Godric will have to deal with what we don't want to; paperwork, publicity, interferring parents. With his strong sense of duty, he'll definitely take care of those situations."

Rowena smiled "Yes, whatever else may be said about Godric, he is mature when it comes to his responsibilities."

Of course it had to happen that just as they were saying nice things about a mature Godric Gryffindor, that Godric behaving like his usual energetic self burst through the door. "Guess what!" Salvador glanced up from his book at the loud noise "I just finished putting up the last painting – the one of Sir Cadogan!" Everyone else groaned and Godric glared at them.

"Hey, he is situated in the north tower to be out of your way and he's my friend – so he stays." As Salazar rolled his eyes and began to throw some sarcastic comments at Godric, Salvador slipped away from his seat and stood by the window and no-one saw the small smirk flicker across his face before he turned and drew the attention.

"Father, what is that smoke rising from that lump, on that hill just over there?"

Everyone conversed on the window and sure enough smoke was rising from a hill fairly close the school. Salazar frowned, not wanting his suspicions to be true "Some foolish busybody setting rubbish alight?" Rowena frowned "the trees get in the way of seeing clearly, maybe I should fly over-"

Helga interrupted her quietly "Oh no you don't - we have no idea what will happen and I'm not risking anything." Salazar raised an eye-brow and thought they were lucky that Godric was searching in his robes for something and didn't see them.

"Aha got it!" The knight exclaimed pulling out a telescope. Salazar scowled at the muggle artefact, but he couldn't complain about it as the others had outvoted him so that they were included for Astronomy ... it didn't mean he had to like it.

"It is probably nothing, just a ..." Godric said as he held up his telescope and gazed through the lens. The others watched as his expression took one of awe and let out a slow breath "... dragon."

Salazar scowled, Rowena gaped and Helga stared at Godric before starting to freak out "A DRAGON! This close to the school! This close to the village! What are we going to do! This is bad this is very bad! Oh no there is smoke what if it lights the whole hill ablaze? What if-"

Godric placed his hand over her mouth; cutting her off mid-tirade "Helga calm down" she stared at him.

"Godric there's a dragon out there."

"I know, and I'm going to go deal with it."

"What? No!" Helga exclaimed and both Rowena and Salazar nodded in agreement . Godric stared at them with stubborn eyes "Do you guys want to go and try and get rid of it? How would you go about doing so anyway? If we attack it, we won't get the dragon away it'll just fight back. There is no time to look up and learn spells to face down a dragon. The only way is to get it to leave, I'm sure I can do that – without causing anyone or thing to be damaged."

Godric didn't finish his sentence with 'of course if it is a female dragon then I'm screwed.' As he didn't think Helga could take hearing that, and he was secretly pleased that he was the only one of the four to have studied dragons in depth (it was one topic Rowena always managed to get side-tracked from).

*/*/*

The dragon was asleep he (it was a male welsh green) had found this nice warm spot to rest and was having comfortable sleep, unaware that he was blowing smoke out of his nostrils. There was a sound and smell of a human approaching, he open one of his eyes into a slit in time to see and tall figure leap in front of him - he would admit to being surprised, this human must have been a hunter himself, to be so good at sneaking around that he managed to get so close to him without detection.

"Be gone great dragon! You cannot rest here!"

The dragon snorted. This human; though did have a sense of immense power about him, and he was holding one of those weapons that many of his breathen had been injured by ... but he posed no threat to him. Clearly just a child who attacked front on, if the human wanted to injure him he should have already done so. He yawned and turned his head away drifting back to sleep and paying the human no more attention – he wasn't worth it.

Godric frowned – the dragon wasn't paying him any attention ... and he was sure that he had laughed at him! Of course Godric would never dare to attack an opponent with their back turned, or eyes closed. He poked the creature – nothing, he tried to wake the dragon up by threatening him. When that didn't work he tried asking nicely, clanging his shield against his armour and then singing. Surprisingly it was only his singing that managed to get a reaction, though it seemed like the dragon was laughing at him more than ever.

At a safe distance the other three were also laughing. "Only Godric would be soo lucky as to find a dragon that doesn't pay him any attention." Sighed Helga, she, Rowena and Salazar were all on standby ready to cast protective charms around Godric. But at the moment Salazar was busy laughing as the Knight was pretending to ignore the dragon by polishing his sword – blinding the watchers as it caught the sunlight.

Finally Godric sat and stared at the shimmering scales of the sleeping dragon and he reached forward (he was far too close to the dragon's mouth for Helga's liking) and then he started to ... Rowena's jaw dropped and she asked weakly "Is he ... is he tickling the dragon?"

Salazar nodded, speechless and Helga groaned into her hands.

The dragon was really asleep, he had been ignoring the strange but amusing human and had been lulled into a slumber when he felt something just under his nose ... it was light and soft and not really touching ... and pushing air up his nostrils.

Helga let out a silent scream as the Dragon sneezed up a ball of fire – right where Godric was sitting. Fortunately Godric had an excellent reaction time and managed to jump out of the way of the flame, he then was forced to do a dance similar to the highland fling as the Welsh Green continued to sneeze up fire.

But it did have the benefit of causing the dragon to lift up from the ground and start to fly away, Godric was celebrating when as the dragon was right overhead the tail swept out and hit the young knight flat off his feet and caused his view to go black.

*/*/*

White light – how weird, Godric had been sure that he had been watching something green ... it wasn't light – it was a room, and he wasn't on grass he was on a bed. Godric groaned s he realised what room he was in. The Hospital Wing; his least favourite room in the whole castle. Even though he loved being with Aurora, he hated having to stay there while he 'healed' especially when he was fine! No matter that the others always disagreed with his own conclusion of 'being fine'.

"So you're awake are you?"

Blue eyes met and Godric smiled sappily at his golden-haired girl. "Aurora you're looking beautiful as always." She crossed her arms "Flattery will not get you out of staying here." Godric wrinkled his nose then sighed "Oh well, it was worth a try. How long have I been here anyway?"

"About seven hours. You just had to go try and deal with a dragon didn't you. you are lucky that you got a knock to the head. And naturally you never do things half-way do you - when you are knocked-out you remain out for a good while."

"Eh It was just an accident." Godric lowered his hand at Aurora's pleading eyes.

"Godric, please don't do that again – you got lucky with that dragon, but I don't think I or any of us could stand it if something major happened to you."

Godric gently took her hands "Aurora, I cannot promise that I won't be injured and if there is any danger to anyone, to this school, to anything and I could put a stop to it; then I will try my hardest to stop the danger. But I promise you this – I will always come back to you, no matter what has happened I will find a way I promise."

She smiled at him, knowing it was the best she could get from him. Godric smiled softly back then his grin became less serious and more mischievous "So can I leave now?" She snapped immediately into nurse mode.

"Oh no you don't Godric Gryffindor; you are going to stay the night"

"But I'm fine"

"You always say that – I have learned not to trust your judgement when it comes to your health." Godric pouted and sighed; it never occurred to him to sneak out when Aurora wasn't around, it just wasn't his style and besides she would just subject him to another night in there if he did.

As Aurora started to walk away she paused and said "By the way the others have come up with a school motto - Draco Dormiens Nunqam Titillandus."

Godric smirked as he sank back into the bed "Never tickle a sleeping dragon – best advice I've ever heard."

 _OLD AN – I just couldn't make the Dragon bad, I love dragons. Though my favourite out of J. K. Rowling's 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' is of course the NZ Antipodean Opaleye._

 _End of Chapter Eleven._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **One of the many things I love about the 'Harry Potter' fandom is that we all agree that the Hogwarts motto came from Godric tickling a sleeping dragon, rather than just being good advice.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 2nd November 2017._


	12. The First Sorting

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this._

 _So It appears that this was the chapter that I started to lose motivation initially. Hopefully that won't happen this time._

OLD AN - THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MISTY2012 THANK-YOU FOR GIVING ME THE PUSH TO KEEP WRITING.

OLD Old Author's note: My other stories have been deleted – because ff is behaving like a combination of Voldemort, Umbridge and Rita Skeeter, as I am sure that you are all well aware. However this one has not been deleted and I intend to finish it ... despite my writer's block for this chapter.

*/*/*

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. Well I do own all the characters that you don't recognise, but they belong to the Harry Potter world so they don't really count.**_

 _ **I promise that I am not making any money for or from this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

*/*/*

Chapter Twelve - The First Sorting.

 _As Aurora started to walk away she paused and said "By the way the others have come up with a school motto - Draco Dormiens Nunqam Titillandus."_

 _Godric smirked as he sank back into the bed "Never tickle a sleeping dragon – best advice I've ever heard."_

*/*/*

Helga hid a laugh as she watched her friends. Godric who had been bouncing in his seat all night, was now arguing with Rowena and Salazar, both of whom were worrying needlessly. The date was the first of September, and in just a few moments time; Richard Ravenclaw would enter into the Great Hall with those children that would become Hogwarts' first ever students. Helga sighed – she should probably stop her friends from their banter, before they arrived.

"-And what if they fall in the lake?"

"Salazar makes a very good point. Those spells we put on them could fail and …"

"Oh come on Rowena! You and I both know that you never muck up a spell, the only way to fall out of those boats is – as I demonstrated – by literally standing on the edge of the boat. And unless the students are super excited then they won't be standing on the edge anytime soon! so would you both please STOP this excessive worrying."

"I am not worrying! I am meerely pointing out -"

"Godric is quite right" Everyone jumped as Helga entered the conversation for the first time, interrupting Salazar's denial.

"Rowena, Salazar – if things do go wrong; then they go wrong. We have prepared for every situation that we have thought of, if things go wrong then we will find a way to fix it. Now both of you need to take a deep breath and accept that there are some things neither of you can control."

Rowena and Salazar both pouted at that, but settled into their thrones. Godric let out a smug "Ha" only for Helga to turn her piercing look on him.

"As for you Godric Gryffindor, I know that you are excited about this – but you need to calm down. The poor dears will be nervous enough as it is."

"But-"

"Shh – here they come."

And so they did. First Richard Ravenclaw walked in followed by forty tiny eleven year olds – the first Hogwarts students ever.

All of them had personally received an owl-sent letter and a visit from one of 'the Four Founders' (as numerous people had taken to calling them). The new students were from all around England and Scotland, they varied in appearance, but with two things in common. They all wore the regulated black robes (Helga's design), and they all had the same expression – nervousness and full of awe for the castle they were in.

Godric beamed as the children gazed in wonder at the Great Hall and at his ceiling; he was still thrilled that he had convinced Rowena to create a spell that gave the roof the apparence of the outside weather. The children looked as amazed as Godric felt. Salazar gazed at the students; some faces he knew as children of his noble peers, he hoped that those with sullied blood would rise above their status. Rowena counted that everyone expected was there, and she felt herself relax into her 'in control' persona. Helga smiled warmly as she observed the group, hopefully they would find a second-home here.

For a moment the new students stood and stared at the hall and at the teacher's table. Suddenly Sir Alex (who had willingly taken the children across the lake in the boats) walked in through a side-door; holding the hat.

Godric frowned, not being able to get a good look at it. Rowena had wanted to surprise him, so he was the only one of the staff yet to see his old hat; not for lack of trying on his behalf though.

Sir Alex placed the hat on a stool in between the teacher's table and the new students, everyone stared at it – all the children and Godric wondering what was going to happen. There was a moment of silent anticipation, then the hat opened at a rip in its brim and began to sing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, to all of you  
To teachers and students, to this school that's new.

Where you will learn, and you will grow  
And you will find what you don't know.

But first, if to me your ears, you'll loan,  
I'll find you a Hogwarts house to call your own.

Four houses, one where you will be  
Which one? Why, just leave it up to me.

There's Slytherin, for the cunning and well-bred  
Or Ravenclaw, who'll have wisdom in the head.  
Perhaps it's Hufflepuff, where you'll have a ball  
Or Gryffindor – for the bravest of them all.

As for me, and how I know all that?  
It's quite simple - I'm the Sorting Hat."

There was an awed silence that stretched on for ages, then Godric started clapping enthusiastically. His face was alight, his eyes twinkling bright; as though it were the mid-winter's festival Yule. This convinced his friends that they had done the right thing in keeping the hat's talents a secret from him.

The students all joined in cheering with the knight and Rowena smiled smugly; she would never admit it, but she had been terrified her work on the hat would not work right. Just as the applause died down Godric let out a childish, but booming "That was absolutely amazing!"

Everyone stared at him – then one of the students (Helga thought she might have recognised him as the eldest Weasley child) let out a cheer, then there was a sniggering of laughter and soon everyone had joined in.

*/*/*

Later that evening, Helga sighed contently to herself, she for one, felt that the first ever Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony and Welcoming Feast had been a hit.

The house-elves (such dear little creatures; always eager to give the best possible service) had created a feast fit for a king, Rowena's magic on the hat and the hall had been appropriately adored, Godric had not stopped his infectious grin the whole night – so much that even Sal had let his expression soften slightly. And she, Helga Hufflepuff, had ten new children to look after; something she was determined to do well. Yes this school was definitely off to a good start.

*/*/*

OLD AN – So yeah. Sorry it is short and I didn't do any of the students – not important to this story and I wouldn't know what names to have. And the Sorting Hat's song – sucks but it is his first one. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks.

 _End of Chapter Twelve._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **I don't know why I started to lose motivation for this story ... well I do - real life circumstances and my other fanfictions being deleted; but that was no excuse for loosing motivation for this story.**_

 _ **Especially when it's actually an enjoyable chapter. That's the good thing about reading your own work after a long time; if you enjoy reading it then you did something right.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 9th November 2017._


	13. The First Fight

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this._

OLD AN – I am probably going to lose all you amazing readers with this chapter.

OLD WARNING – IF YOU ARE CHRISTIAN OR RELIGIOUS OR CHURCH GOING DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.*

*Still valid.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. Well I do own all the characters that you don't recognise, but they belong to the Harry Potter world so they don't really count.**_

 _ **I promise that I am not making any money for or from this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

*/*/*

Chapter Thirteen - The First Fight.

 _The house-elves (such dear little creatures; always eager to give the best possible service) had created a feast fit for a king, Rowena's magic on the hat and the hall had been appropriately adored, Godric had not stopped his infectious grin the whole night – so much that even Sal had let his expression soften slightly. And she, Helga Hufflepuff, had ten new children to look after; something she was determined to do well. Yes this school was definitely off to a good start._

*/*/*

The first year was a blur, and a learning experience for involved. They learned what worked (Rowena's scheduling), what needed improvement (the point system), what rules needed to be added ('boys not allowed into girls' dormitory' ... although Salazar suspected that girls were actually just better at not getting caught), and how to deal with running a school (such as how to manipulate Godric into NOT punching a rude parent). It hadn't been perfect, but it had been a good year.

Things moved on and the school continued to work, and despite Godric being a magnet for trouble, things were relatively peaceful. As the years went by the school grew and became more stable. At least at the school, unfortunately outside forces were starting to get darker and more desperate. For a time though the four pretended to ignore the darkness that was creeping in.

*/*/*

Rowena smiled as she sipped her tea – it was the weekend and thanks to her splendid organisation skills (if she did say so herself) she had already marked all the assignments and for once, she had a brief moment all to herself. She mentally applauded herself, and Helga and Salazar for convincing (tricking/forcing) Godric into accepting the formal title of 'Headmaster'. It meant he had to deal with all the trouble and most of the paper-work.

 _Flashback_

"What's this?"

The three smiled at Godric's confusion, as he stared at the piece of paper declaing him the official Headmaster of Hogwarts; with his signature (He would never know how they got that). Rowena smirked and spoke slowly. "This, is the document stating that you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Godric exhaled exasperatedly "I can see that, but what?"

Rowena rolled her eyes "Godric, we need to name one person as the 'Headmaster', and as this is your school we decided you get the title." He gaped "What in Merlin's name do you mean? This is our school, not just mine - why am I the one in charge. Wouldn't any of you do a better job?"

Helga raised an eye-brow "Do you really want Sal to be in charge of the school?"

Godric shrugged "I'm sure Sal could do a good job."

Salazar, who was lounging in the background shot Godric a horrified sneer. "I have no desire to deal with the brats' problems, or their parents, or the Board, or all that paperwork, or the publicity, or anything else thank-you very much."

"I'm sure you could do a good job job Sal."

Salazar started to roll his eyes at Godric then stopped and smirked "Well, in that case I suggest we bring in whips and chains as punishment, and maybe ..."

As Salazar knew he would, Godric interupted him frantically "Okay, so Sal shouldn't be Headmaster. Why can't one of you ladies do the job?"

Helga laughed "Because I am far too busy with the kitchens and caring for the plants, if you want to cook Godric then by all means ..." It was an empty challenge/offer of course - for all Godric's talents; cooking was not one of them.

Godric turned to Rowena who smiled indulgintly "Godric, I am content to help with the paper work and the organisation aspects, but being a Headmaster requires caring about more than just the students' academic skills. Apparently."

"But-"

Helga interrupted Godric with a note of finality. "Godric, We all gave this a lot of thought and voted that you have the title; It's only only in name if that makes you feel better, but you have a duty to the school - are you going to neglect your duty."

Salazar and Rowena sucessfully hid their smirks; appealing to Godric's sense of duty was always a way to to win against Godric. This time was no exception; though the Knight made sure to grumble about it; before he was called away to deal with a situation. The truth (known to all except Godric) was that Godric just fit into the Leadership role more naturally, and the others were happy to let him.

Salazar gave his version of a laugh, as he watched Godric leave "I bet you both fifty galleons each, it'll take him fifty years to realise he's been Headmaster since the school opened. It is fun to watch him do all the work though."

*/*/*

Rowena smiled at the memory; things had been ... simpler then. Things recently were starting to feel a little tense. So far though, her day had been good.

Salvadore Slytherin – who was in his third year Hogwarts (in Slytherin house of course), had just left her quarters. Rowena enjoyed drinking tea with Sal's son – he quite often came and asked questions on anything and everything. Rowena was always happy to give her students extra lessons and enjoyed helping to enhance the boy's inquisitive mind, despite him having his father's disposition for cruelty at times.

Of course thinking about Sal's kid got Rowena thinking of her own seven year old Helena. Her beautiful daughter had been born within the summer holidays between the first and second years of Hogwarts. Rowena loved her daughter … but it was always awkward between them. Rowena would admit, if only to herself, that she just didn't know much about being a mother, it was more difficult than Rowena's intellect could master.

Helga always reassured her though, and as she often said – As long as Rowena always tried her best and always made sure to tell Helena that she loved and was proud of her, then Helena would hopefully always understand that.

Speaking of Helga – the door opened to reveal the plump, happy little witch holding a handful of letters.

"Ro, there you are; I have the letters Henry sent and knew you like to read the news. But have you been hiding in here by yourself all day?"

"Of course not Helga, - I had breakfast didn't I? And why this morning I visited Godric to remind him of the paper work he, as Headmaster, needs to do."

"Let me guess, Godric gave you the whole speech of 'I'm not the sole Headmaster of this school, the title was only a piece of paper – Hogwarts was created by all four of us and we are all equal. We share responsibility and I am not better than anyone' speech - again.'"

"I am impressed your Godric impression. It is almost better than the real thing. I worry about that boy at times; I also wonder when he will realise that this is his school. We do love Hogwarts, but he's the Headmaster."

"He'll probably only accept it when his grand-children have grand-children."

Rowena laughed; enjoying the light hearted humour with her best friend and took the paper from Helga saying "Anyway after I saw Godric, Salvadore came in wanting to know all about Apparating."

Helga laughed as she shook her head "That boy – I swear he wants to know everything before he finishes school … Although it may be a good thing; as Hogwarts might not survive my Twins when they start next year."

Rowena didn't answer but stared at the paper in her hands with horror.

"Ro? Rowena?"

The Ravenclaw snapped her head up and asked urgently "Has either Sal or Godric seen this?" Helga looked confused before reading what the paper said; she only needed to read two words before she too was sporting an expression of horror.

"I don't know. Oh I hope not that would be-" Before Helga could finish they heard Godric's voice shout out in the hallway.

"NO SAL! WE ARE NOT BANNING MUGGLE-BORNS FROM ATTENDING HOGWARTS!"

Rowena and Helga groaned. This was something that had been building for weeks – ever since the Stature of Secrecy had been passed, but they both had hoped the explosion would not be where any students would see them … Unfortunately that wasn't to be.

Quickly they both left Rowena's office and pushed their way through the throngs of students that were forming to stare at two of their teachers.

Salazar was sneering a worse sneer than his usual one. His anger, while far less impressive than Godric's, was still filled with the same stubbornness.

"Why not, Godric? We need to hide from these … muggles. These muggle-borns will lead to nothing but trouble! And with all this 'Witch Burnings' that are happening -"

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT REAL WITCHES ARE SAFE FROM IT – Like Helga's friend Wendelin, BUT IT IS THE MUGGLES THAT ARE BEING MURDERED BECAUSE OF THIS … AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO SAVE THEM! I can't save them Sal."

Rowena winced – when the news of the witch burnings had first been heard, Godric had gone to visit the Muggle King in hopes of persuading him to put a stop to it. But the King had been different to the one that had knighted Godric. This new King was polite but was not friendly with Godric. Rowena had never seen Godric so – defeated as when he had returned from that meeting; she knew that if he had a choice he would protect every single being on the planet and not being able to do so was torture for him.

Godric continued speaking; no longer shouting, but his words were still heard by everyone surrounding them.

"Because of this new law of secrecy – pureblood and half-bloods should be safe; even if they do get caught they will know how to cast a 'basic Flame-Freezing-Charm'* and will be safe. But muggles cannot do that, and muggle-borns won't know how to - if we don't teach them. That is why we cannot ban them. I will teach them to defend themselves so that at least some innocents are saved."

Salazar sighed, still trying to win the argument.

"Godric – it is those Christians that are doing this, and if we let muggle-borns in then there is a great possibility that they will cause Hogwarts to fall."

"It's not the churches fault Sal. It is all because that one Christian got hexed by a witch and he asserted his authority and is now abusing his power; making the church corrupt, but it's not their fault-"

Salazar rolled his eyes; Godric was just determined to see good in everyone. He muttered "From all accounts that man started it."

"I don't care who started it! The consequences of it are devastating and tearing all worlds apart. But I am going to continue to teach people to defend themselves – be they pureblood, half-blood, mutant, half-breed or muggle-born! Whether you approve or not."

Rowena saw Helga leave the crowd to stand beside Godric.

"As will I, I am with you Godric."

Rowena sighed but stepped forward to stand on the other side of the Knight, she tuned to face Salazar and said softly, but firmly. "Godric is quite right Salazar, we can not close the school to one portion of our students – no matter what is happening in the world."

No need for her to mention to Salazar that she suspected that in the future the population of the school will be made up of mostly muggle-borns and half-bloods.

Salazar huffed outnumbered. "Fine. Keep the school open to them – but if they bring any of that religious nonsense into this school and cause any trouble don't say I didn't warn you." Godric nodded "I will personally take responsibility for any trouble caused by muggle-borns."

"I'll hold you to that." Salazar turned and stalked away (heading to his chamber of secrets – though no-one knew that). There was a slight feeling of unease, in the past the response would have been a joking 'you are the trouble'. There was a tangible rip within the friendship that had started to appear.

Helga sent the students back out into the sun, distracting them with reminders of having to study. Rowena sighed; she wished that the fight had not ocurred in front of students. She was sure a rift would start to form between muggle-borns and purebloods … Godric was right 'the consequences of two human's actions could be far too devastating.

*/*/*

Cold eyes watched as the Four Founders left. They had taken note of everything that had been said … or not said, and that information was stored away for a time in the future when it could be hopefully used to bring about the destruction of the enemy. A smirk graced the face of the one with nothing but darkness in their soul and silently the figure left unobserved.

 _End of Chapter Thirteen._

 **OLD AN –**

*In the book Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter One; Owl Post J. K. Rowling writes.

 _"Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises."_

I put this in as I get sick of people making Salazar have a sympathetic reason for why he hated muggle-borns – WITCHES AND WIZARDS WERE SAFE, MUGGLES WERE NOT! I am allowed to be mad about this because had I lived in that time – I would have been burnt at the stake for having red-hair.

I'm not saying Salazar is bad (I mean in this story he is practically good*) but still you can't make him sympathetic for the most common reason.

Anyway sorry if I offended anyone, but this chapter needed to be written; partly for the above reason, and partly for the very last paragraph of this chapter – I wonder if anyone will guess the villain of this story before they are revealed? Probably.

If you still want to read this story and still like it then you are absolutely amazing so thank-you.

 _ **New Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ ***Just don't tell Sal that, he'll set his snakes on you.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 16th November 2017._


	14. Germination

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. Well I do own all the characters that you don't recognise, but they belong to the Harry Potter world so they don't really count.**_

 _ **I promise that I am not making any money for or from this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

*/*/*

Chapter Fourteen - Germination.

*/*/*

 _Cold eyes watched as the Four Founders left. They had taken note of everything that had been said … or not said, and that information was stored away for a time in the future when it could be hopefully used to bring about the destruction of the enemy. A smirk graced the face of the one with nothing but darkness in their soul and silently the figure left unobserved._

*/*/*

"Her name is Helena."

The twelve year old Biham jumped and flushed red as he turned to the seventh year that was smirking at him. "I – I don't know what you are talking about."

"The first year you have been staring at for the past half-an-hour. Her name is Helena Ravenclaw; daughter of our very own Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. And aren't you a little young to be having a crush on someone?"

Biham glared at the speaker "I am going to be a Baron – I can do whatever I like!"

"I'm not condemning you for it; in fact I am commending you. I mean, after all you could not have chosen a better girl to fall for. Daughter of one of the Founders of this school. Lady Ravenclaw is considered one of the fairest ladies in the land; and from what I have gathered from the paintings of a young Lady Ravenclaw – young Helena lover there looks just like her mother did. Merely with blond hair. I am sure that when you are both old enough to wed you will make a perfect match."

Biham felt a beam start to appear on his face, until the seventh year spoke their next words.

"Unless of course, Helena decides she would rather marry someone else. Say, for example ... one the Twins."

Biham's eyes widened – The Twins were Helga Hufflepuff's oldest children. He glanced toward the Gryffindor table where they sat – the two fourth years were the schools' most notorious pranksters and the only person who had any control of them was their mother herself. Despite the trouble they caused though, they were beloved by almost the entire school.

Biham let out a breathless "No." The beautiful and talented Helena wouldn't fall for one of those idiots would she?

"Well why not – she is best friends with their sister-"

Yes, the second year Slytherin had noticed that Helena was constantly hanging around with a Hufflepuff; another first year Amelia Hufflepuff.

"- and we all know that the Founder children spend time together outside of school time, so there is a good possibility that she might fall for one of them."

Biham stood up "NO! I will not let that happen I will-"

"Oh sit down before you attract any attention."

Biham sat and pouted as he listened to what was being said.

"You really ought to watch that temper of yours – it might cause you unwanted trouble. Now what would you do if I could guarantee that Professor Ravenclaw would have none but you marry Helena – when you are both old enough."

Biham stared at the seventh year in shock. There was something sinister in those eyes. but still he asked "You could do that?"

A smug smirk followed the question "I am Headboy – I have a lot of influence over itty-bitty first years like Helena Ravenclaw. I can plant the seeds of liking you in her mind, and I can convince her mother that you would be the best option."

Biham opened his mouth in gratefullness, but was interupted before he could begin.

"But I do have to know what you would be willing to give in return for this."

Biham let his mouth hang open, and no noise came out. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give this person anything; he knew how dangerous making deals could be. But before he could make up his mind two first year girls walked past the Slytherin table talking and laughing. "Come on Helena, it's a beautiful day and we have both done our homework; come outside and relax for once."

"Amelia we have exams in four months and you know my mum's opinion on study."

"Yes, and I also know that you need a break every now and then – so come on."

Helena laughed and gave in "Fine – but it's your fault if I don't do well."

Biham felt his heart flutter at the sound of Helena's laugh, and his veiw of the world narrowed down to only her and the sly voice whispering in the back of his head. It was murmuring 'You will be a Barron, you deserve to get whatever, or whomever you want.' The two Slytherins watched as Amelia's response was lost to the noise of the crowd, as the girls left the Great Hall.

Biham looked up at the waiting seventh year and gave his answer.

"Anything."

Another smirk "Good, come with me."

*/*/*

They left the Great Hall and Biham found himself neeling in a cleaning closet. He felt a flicker of fear when the cold voice hissed an order "Swear it."

He wanted to run away and have the whole thing forgotten n that moment, but when an image of Helena sidled into his mind he couldn't find the courage to run – so he swore an Unbreakable Vow (and only a small part of him noticed that it was him doing the swearing not the other party). Once the spell had been cast he stared nervously "What- what do you want me to so?"

"Nothing much – I just want you keep me informed of every little thing that goes on at Hogwarts, and in particular with the Four Founders, after I have left."

Well that didn't sound too bad, he could do that.

"Now I believe that you will have class to get to, and I have to start fulfilling my half of the deal." the figure walked away, leaving Biham to hurry off to Herbology. As hedid he wondered what he had been so worried about; of course the seventh year wanted to be kept informed of Hogwarts. And in a few years Helena would want to marry him.

The young soon-to-be-baron did not realise that he had just secured himself to an eternity of chains and regrets.

How could he know that in his seventh year he would (on the order of 'the other) one day, be the secret cause for a poltergeist haunting Hogwart? Or that he would allow innocents to suffer for his desires? And he had no idea that, one day within a forest in Albania, he would end up murdering his Helena in a fit of anger. Due to the firm belief the seventh year had placed in him 'that Helena Ravenclaw belonged to him'.

It would be, only when her blood was on his hands that Biham would realise the horrors and pain he had caused, and he would condemn himself to be ghost in chains forever more.

But that was his future, and he did not know any of this, so that day Biham; future Baron walked into Herbology; not feeling any regrets.

*/*/*

"I really admire you Helena."

Helena looked up from her essay in suprise. Someone – not just any someone, but this someone; who was like a sibling to her – admired her! Her Helena Ravenclaw!

"I mean you don't care that you are never going to be noticed or appreciated for anything."

Helena's face fell as her heart lurched in fear. "What do you mean?"

"Well your mother is Rowena Ravenclaw. Arguably one of the most intelligent beings on this planet – and she most definitely is going to be one of the most famous witches of time. You are her only child; you must have quite the standard to live up to.

The other Founders all have more than one child and admittedly they all allow their flaws to be seen. But Rowena Ravenclaw has a reputation for being perfect, she can do anything and is considered the best. It means that everything you do will be compared to her, and nothing will ever be good enough; and if you do manage to do something completely different she will still get the credit just because of the fact that she is your mother."

Helena's quill shook in her hand as she stated softly "Aunt Helga – Professor Hufflepuff, I mean; she always says that 'the only people who matter are the ones who love you for who you are and not for what you achieve.' which is great advice."

"And that is why I admire you – You will never amount to anything compared to your mother; yet you don't care. Of course there will always be people who say she only has her intelligence because of that Diadem of hers."

Helena frowned; she had heard that rumour (truth?). Her father had had a beautiful diadem crafted, on it was one of her mother's favourite quotes 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.' It had been made by goblins for her mother's 20th birthday; before even the idea of Hogwarts had been formed.

Could that be why her mother was so gifted? No that was silly; becoming slightly scared of her thought, the first year Ravenclaw quickly changed the subject.

"So what were you planning on doing after leaving again?"

"Thought I might travel a bit – learn everything I can about the world; I want to go to places like Russia, Italy, or Albania-"

"Albania?"

"Yes Albania; I have heard it is a very … intriguing place. But I should get going; I have potions in a few minutes. Enjoy studying."

*/*/*

And with that the figure left. The First step in their plan to the distruction of the Four Founders and one in particular, was in place. For though Helena was at that moment denying her insecurities, the germination of jealousy had been watered and one day Helena's need for acknowledgment would get the better of her. She would then go to great lengths to get the diadem; breaking her poor mother's heart.

The figure smirked as they walked to class. Once the first two Founders were out of the way, and Hufflepuff would not be a problem, then that would be when there would be a clear shot at ending Godric Gryffindor.

*/*/*

It had been three years since leaving the school, and the plan was ... not going as well as hoped. Until an idiot made the mistake of trying to attack someone they should have left alone.

There was another sneer and and a flick their wand; sending another jolt of pain to the prisoner; the idiot named 'Mitch'.

"And why would you dare envision that you could, or even should, try to attack Salazar Slytherin?"

Mitch scowled at his captor, refusing to give in.

"Well see 'ere it ain't really the Lord Slytherin, but he's always round that git whose got a sword see he's the loser tha' ruined ma life – ya know."

Well that was interesting "You mean Godric Gryffindor."

"Yeah, tha' was his name – the git that kicked our butts and got me men sent to prison – only I got out an' been on the run ever since, had to resort to hanging out with these boiled-assed goblins."

Mitch scolwed and continued to rant and rave. He was, of course, the former leader of the group of bandits that had initially bought the Four Founders together. There plan had been to hold Rowena, Helga and Salazar for ransom – only to be stopped by Godric. The figure tuned him out thinking 'Well, well, well – it appears that this being could be of use. Despite the fact that he was hardly any better at magic than a squib, the summoning charm seemed the only spell he could actually cast'.

"Silence. Now I believe we can help one another – if you help me with a plan I have; then I will make you richer than anything you could dream of."

Mitch blinked in suspicious surprise "Why would ya want ta do tha'?"

"Because it just so happens that you and I have the same goal – we both to have seek revenge on one Sir Godric Gryffindor."

"What he done ta you?"

"Nothing that you need be concerned about."

"Why don't ya just kill him yerself?"

The captor snapped – something that they usually avoided doing, but the topic of Godric Gryffindor's lack of destruction was always a sore topic.

"Because he is too powerful for me!"

They took a deep breath to calmed down "Besides as long as the other Founders surround him, he can not be touched. But I have a plan that will drive away and weaken both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Hufflepuff is too tender-hearted to be a problem so once the first two are out of my way that is when I will act. I will be like a snake poised and waiting full of patience until just the right moment; and then I will strike and extract my revenge.

And you can help me. So do we have an agreement or do I have to kill you?"

"Tha' don't leave much choice, alrigh' ya make me rich – an' I'll do what ya want, what do ya want anyhow?"

The figure smirked, a plan of epic proportions, was forming its way into creation. One which would help destroy Hogwarts and the Founders.

 _End of Chapter Fourteen._

OLD AN – Do you know how hard it was to include anything other than age and house about the villain? And I can't believe I never gave the bandit leader a name before this – I knew I would be using him again. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 _ **New Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **A cool person reading this story* - Nanettez - thought The Baron may be the enemy. Which is a clever thought and would make a fascinating, but sadly not true for this story.**_

 _ ***All who read this story are cool.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 23rd November 2017._


	15. A Talk in a Lull

**Author's Note:**

 _So far it seems to be alright. Thank-you to those that have and/or are reading this._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. Well I do own all the characters that you don't recognise, but they belong to the Harry Potter world so they don't really count.**_

 _ **I promise that I am not making any money for or from this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

*/*/*

Chapter Fifteen - A Talk in a Lull.

*/*/*

 _The figure smirked, a plan of epic proportions, was forming its way into creation. One which would help destroy Hogwarts and the Founders_.

*/*/*

"So. You are telling us that this wizarding castle is filled with gems and jewels of the most expensive and ancient kind? And you think with an army we can gain control of these treasures? Why should we believe you, filth?"

Mitch pulled out the bag of gold he had been given; and the goblins examined the contents carefully. In their own tongue they discussed the merits of what the offer. They had heard rumours about the richness of the school, and they were against the arrogance of wizards, but was any of it worth going into battle. Mitch shot the shadows an uncomfortable look, feeling unsure about the plan.

The one in the shadows however just smirked. These goblins may be debating and pretending to think it over, but they were hooked. This meant that the downfall of Hogwart's 'Leading Lion' would commence and the victory would one day be sealed.

*/*/*

Five years later.

It was quiet, the battle had ceased for the time being and eleven year old Annabelle Gryffindor leaned her head against the window.

Annabelle knew that she would be in trouble once the battle between Hogwarts and the goblins had passed and she was trying to think up a way out of being in trouble. She should have evacuated the school with the rest of the under-aged students, but she wasn't the only student to sneak back in … although of course she was the only first year ... But she was out of the way and staying in the hospital wing, which was definitely not as dangerous as what her older brothers were doing!

After all they snuck back to join the fight …

Annabelle sighed. Her father would understand the fact that she just couldn't sit by while her family was in danger, but her mother was not going to be talked out of punishing her. Being grounded here she came. The girl scowled as she stared out across the grounds, lost in her thoughts; when she heard the door open slightly. Annabelle clutched her wand, but lowered it slightly as the short figure of Borrikk edged cautiously into the room.

The rebel goblin and the girl stared at each other awkwardly in the dark. Eventually the goblin spoke in his raspy voice.

"You – are the - daughter of Godric Gryffindor."

Annabelle nodded warily.

"… You – have his eyes."

"So I've been told. And you are Borrikk; the goblin who came to Hogwarts to warn us about the attack."

Borrikk tilted his head in acknowledgment of his actions.

"I came because I did not like the fact that the clans had allowed a wand-holder to be in charge. It is more worthy to work with, when needs must, than to work for your kind."

"Oh."

Another awkward silence fell. Annabelle glanced around the hospital wing wondering what to say. She was only eleven, and had no idea of what to say or how to act around a goblin. But she was a Gryffindor (in blood and in house), and she was curious and that meant she wanted to at least try.

"Sooooo, ummm, why are you here in the Hospital Wing?"

Borrikk started as though he had not expected her to speak again. Annabelle gazed innocently at him and noted that Borrikk looked slightly embarrassed as he answered "I was looking for your father, I thought he would be in this school's place of healing."

Everything fell into place for Annabelle at his words and she knew what he had wanted to talk to her Dad about. She supressed the urge to giggle at how silly her Dad could be at times, she did not want the goblin think she was laughing at him.

"That would be the logical assumption, but my Dad isn't logical. He refused to be admitted because he would rather be saving or planning how to save lives, than lying around doing nothing. It's what he always does. Besides even my Mum admitted that it was just a scratch; which means it actually was just a scratch and not another 'under-exaggeration' of Dad's. If you want to find him, he should be in his office – it's the one with the gargoyle guarding it."

Borrikk nodded "Uh yes I was taken there this morning."

He turned to leave but froze in the doorway when Annabelle started to speak again.

"He won't accept it you know – your thanks I mean."

Borrikk turned back to the child; his face a mess of glaring confusion. Annabelle shrugged and extended her comment.

"He might accept a gesture of thanks, but he wouldn't understand the words."

"I don't understand why he did it."

Annabelle had to laugh at Borrikk's frustrated confusion. Thankfully the goblin was far more interested in information than in being offended and he listened to the girl's explanation on her father.

"He did it because he's Godric Gryffindor. Saving people is what makes him … him. Every time he see' someone about to be injured he always jumps in and takes the blow himself. Just like he did for you. He'd it again for if it was needed. He would even save an evil villain, if he believed in the existence of evil.

Uncle Sal likes to say that Dad has no sense self-preservation. Although he adds in a lot of insults and words which I'm not allowed to repeat, but that's his way of showing worry. Aunt Ro has this intense theory that 'Godric has been hit on the head soo many times that his mental state is one of seeing things through a child-like innocence and perspective' or something like that. She uses a lot of long words. I like Aunt Helga's thoughts best though, she says that it just is who he is, and no reason is needed.

I think that he probably also didnt want you to be hurt by someone you once knew. That would probably have hurt you emotionally more than the physical pain. And Dad doesn't like anyone being hurt. As Mum says; Dad thinks that it is his job to protect the world and we should just accept it. Which includes you. I think that ..."

"You know you talk a lot."

Annabelle shrugged knowing it was true. She could be quiet, but once she started speaking she never knew how to make herself stop.

"Your Father is a very odd wizard. But due to his skills the Goblin clans should soon be free from the wand-holding Tyrant ... and it would be considered impolite to not thank him for saving my life ... would he accept payment of some sort? What kind could I give him?"

"You could make him something? I mean you are a goblin and goblins are known for making awesome stuff aren't you? And then as long you give it to him in a way where he can't refuse (as he is prone to do) then there that's your thanks. And the payment given for you life; so no-one can refute him getting it."

Borrikk's eyes lit up at the prospect of a project. "He did say, when I first meet him, that he is constantly having to get a new sword …"

Annabelle bit her lip to stop her from saying how she knew that. She, Alex – the younger of her older brothers – and Alex's best friend August Hufflepuff (and her future husband if she had any say in the matter), had hidden inside a wardrobe for that meeting. Their spot was better than her oldest brother, Will, had chosen. He had been caught listening from behind the door to the room.

"… I could make a weapon so spectacular, the perfect protector warrior weapon of Hogwarts, of Godric Gryffindor. Goblin made – the best – unbreakable … and it will be my most glorious achievement, being the maker of such a thing … I will go down in history."

"And it is the only thing that my Dad might accept."

Borrikk looked startled having forgotten all about the young girl's presence. He blinked at her then said "A very strange family. However I am grateful."

With that the conversation was over, Borrikk bowed his head and Annabelle nodded back. Then the goblin left and the girl went back to trying to think of arguments that would get her out of trouble. She knew that none of her plans would work, her mother was too perceptive, but she had to try didn't she.

*/*/*

 _End of Chapter Fifteen._

OLD AN – Long author's note here.

WOW I wrote this chapter in less than two days, originally this chapter gave me soo much trouble, but then I took out all the action and it was so easy.

I know on Pottermore J. K. Rowling has given a different history of how the sword was made but I didn't use that for a few reasons.

\- I have had this idea in my head since I first read the seventh book, therefore didn't want to change it and it fits with my story.

\- I do not think I would be able to do justice to J. K. Rowling's version of the story; it does make my story AU unless you just read the books, in which case it can hopefully be considered cannon.

This chapter does have a lot of back-story which will never be written. I believe that you all should understand it (I mean if you are awesome enough to be reading this story, I think you are going to be awesome enough to understand). If you want to know about it, then it is basically…

\- For five years goblin clans all over Britain have been suckered in with promises of gold and jewels and power by a spokesperson (Mitch) who worked for "The Shadow". A figure no one ever saw but all knew the shadow was there.

\- Most of the goblins were under the impression the shadow was a goblin and all were excited about attacking Hogwarts believing it to be a warrior fortress with large quantities of jewels and precious items. Merely pretending to be a school to enhance the arrogance of wizarding-kind.

\- Borrikk was a blacksmith. He a few of his acquaintances never quite trusted Mitch or the Shadow and one night over heard the shadow reveal to Mitch the truth about Hogwarts being only a school and the fact that the Shadow was actually wand-holder, and not a goblin.

\- They tried to warn the rest of the golbin clans.

\- However they were caught and the rest of the clans were turned against them. They were exiled and had assination attempts on them. As such the group (lead by Borrikk) decided to ruin the plan by warning the place that the surprise attack had been planned on. It was purely a plan of spite against their 'brain-washed' species.

\- Once learning news of the impedning attack; the underage students were evacuated. Hwever a lot of Gryffindors, a fair few Hufflepuffs, some Ravenclaws and a couple of Slytherins snuck back in to help fight – only the Slytherins were praised by their Head of House, and Salazar only praised them for their sneaking abilities.

\- There was an intense battle, Godric save Borrikk's life. What ended up being a scratch for Godric would have been deadly for the goblin.

This was originally titled 'The First Battle of Hogwarts' but I can't write action.

Thank-you to the review from guest dandle4327 that was very sweet.

Thank-you for all your patience

And well done if you read all this.

 _ **New Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **A note I forgot to mention when I first published the old version of this chapter - the name 'Borrikk' was created by my younger sitser many years ago for an alien that my Mum invented. I was allowed to use the name and thought it sounds like a good goblin name.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 30th November 2017._


	16. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

 _Right; the original version of this story only has sixteen chapters. It was in this chapter initially that I found I just couldn't write._

 _I had had the story planned, but it wouldn't be written. This time I think I have found the way to write the story._

 _Thank-you to those that are reading this story._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. Well I do own all the characters that you don't recognise, but they belong to the Harry Potter world so they don't really count.**_

 _ **I promise that I am not making any money for or from this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

*/*/*

Chapter Sixteen - Secrets.

*/*/*

It was a few months after the Goblin Battle at Hogwarts; the liar Mitch had been caught (and hadn't that been a shock to the Founders to learn that their once would-be-kidnapper had been behind the attack). Mitch was now residing in a secure cell; for his crimes, and his protection; the Goblins had not been happy when the lies of Hogwarts being a treasure trove had been revealed. Mitch had screamed about betreyal from the mysterious Shadow before being sent away.

The Goblins had been even angrier when Mitch's screams had proven that Borrikk was correct the Shadow was a 'wand-holder'. They had wanted to 'teach the mysterious Shadow a lesson', but the Shadow seemed to have vanished once the battle had turned in favour of the School. For now there was a tense kind of peace between the species. Rowena was correct in knowing that the peace would most likely not last, although Godric and Helga were both hopeful that the School would be left out of further wars.

Things had seemingly returned to a calm state. 'Seemingly was the word' thought Salazar as he stalked silently through the school. He had finished his patrol, given detention to a few out-of-bed-students and was looking forward to having a cup of tea in his Secret Chamber. He needed time to himself, time to think; because things were not as alright as everyone was pretending.

There was ... something. Salazar had no idea as to what it could be, but he had a strange feeling of ... well the presence of Evil. It was not the evil that came with the irritation of their new(ish) Poltergiest Peeves. Salazar hated the pest; he had come into existence in an 'accident' caused by some students a few years back. They literally created a physical manisfestation of chaos and adolescent turbolence*.

Despite the irritation that Peeves caused; he was not the flicker of darkness that Salazar could feel. He knew evil; he was proud to claim himself as evil (regardless of what anyone else might say). Salazar had once explained to Rowena that he was the intellegent kind of 'evil'. He did not going to plot world-domination or destory all that was 'good' (he knew Godric well enough to know that 'Good' always fought back), he was instead; content to sit in darkness and reap the rewards of other's hard work.

Rowena had argued that that didn't make someone evil, but Salazar had chosen to ignore her remarks. He claimed himself as evil and therefore he considered himself an expert on the presence of evil. Admittedly; compared to the other Founders, he was correct. The problem with this; was that this new 'Evil' was unknown to Salazar, and it had yet to cause harm, so Salazar was left with nothing but slight suspicious feelings of uncomfortableness. And he couldn't speak to the others about it.

After Richard's death a couple of years ago; Rowena had started to withdraw from anything except work. She was still close with thoe others, but Salazar; a master of avoidance, picked up on Rowena's increasing isoliation. And unlike Godric and Helga he was less inclined to try and bring her back to herself - it would require speaking of feelings. His reluctance to speak of those things, made the idea of bringing up his strange suspicions to Rowena, a not-yet-neccitity.

Helga had just been made a Grandmother. She was of course thrilled. Another family member and one of her twins had settled down with the woman he loved (the other was still living as the 'wild-child' and 'cool' uncle). Plus; Helga was busy caring for the emotional well-being of everyone she knew. Salazar just could not bring himself to talk to someone about something, that may be nothing.

Then there was Godric. Salazar sighed as he slid down his secret tunnel to his Chamber. Godric would believe him, and would do anything to rid the school of any potential threat, but ... But things between Godric and himself were tense to say the least. In the last decade their friendship had been strained. And was only becoming more so as each year passed.

Salazar refused to change his opinion that Muggle-Borns should not be allowed in. Godric stubbornly refused to back down on his stance, Rowena and Helga had both made their support of Godric's stance quite clear. It was frustrating for Salazar, and he did know that as he aged he was beoming more of a cranky old man (it was fun to be but annoying to be ignored). As Godric aged; he had become more sure of himself and in his fight for equality.

These facts meant that Salazar and Godric were clashing more than either wanted to. Sometimes Salazar felt that he should retire from teaching, but then he always remembered the perks of being Teacher and Founder of Hogwarts; the prestigue, the respect and the numerous gifts from powerful ex-students. It was a life of luxury, but was that worth having an increasing strain on the only human friends he really had?

*/*/*

It was with these thoughst spinning around in his head that led to Salazar entering his Secret Chamber (Which of course was enormous and glamourous in the most extravagent ways). His Chamber was his sacred spot and he always felt at peace there. Not this time though; something wasn't right. He stood and allowed his senses to expand; seeking to find what was wrong and there!

Tere was another presence inside his secret place.

"Even I must admit that this place is quite impressive. Even more so considering that you built it all without the other three idiots knowing."

An oberver would not have been able to tell, but Salazar stilled as he heard that voice, a voice he had not heard since his daughter's wedding a year ago, but a still a voice he knew; almost as well as his own. Slowly he turned to face the speaker who was lounging in the shadows a snake wrapped around their shoulders.

"You."

"Me."

Salazar could hear the smug smirk in the other's voice, he examined the snake and as he recognised it; all the pieces fell into place. He raised an eyebrow and sneered in a voice as cold and as supercilious as only Lord Salazar Slytherin was able to master.

"Ingenious.

You manipulated the idiot 'Mitch' into causing the goblins to attack us. Knowing we would fight and in the chaos you could sneak into the school, where I see you found my personal Chamber. Which would of course explain why I felt as though I were being followed, because I was.

"I think you must be losing your touch, old man, there was a time when you would have caught me the instant I tried to follow you."

"Hmm. And in the meantime you have hatched that; a Basilisk; how impressive. Well that solves the case of the missing toad. And then all you had to do was wait until you were ready to speak with me, wait for me to make my way down here so that you can make a deal. Or more accurately; threatened to unleash the creature on the school, and of course you would do so under my title ... unless of course I agree to whatever you wish of me. Most cunning."

"Well that is what we Slytherins are known for."

"Indeed."

Silence fell as Salazar waited to be told what the price would be. It must be quite extreme for the 'foe' to go to such methods. Salazar was a smart man; he knew that if he refused whatever wad requested then the Basilisk would start attacking students, panic would spread, if deaths were to occur then the school would close, and he Salazar would be set up to take the fall. This opponent was too clever to no already have the incriminating evidence.

If this were to occure then he would lose all his power, comfort and status. A small part of him (that Salazar would never admit to having) also knew that he did not actually want anyone dead. But he refused to give in and ask for what the other wanted; he had been playing the Power Game for far longer and was not going to lose – not even to this one.

"I suppose you are wondering what it is that I want."

Salazar made no attempt to hide his smirk at winning the waiting game. His eyes remained cruel and glinting as he listened.

"It is quite simple; you are to leave the school. Sever all ties with the others and promise never to see any of them again, and I will put my dear pet here into a deep hibernation so as to not bother the school, you have my word."

Salazar narrowed his eyes – there had to be more they wanted. There are numerous simpler ways that would have succeeded in getting him away from the school. Wait for him to get sick of Slytherin losing the House-Cup to Gryffindor (even though at this stage Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had both won more of the house competitions), induce more anger and stubborness to cause Salazar to decide to leave himself, even just asking would have been a better plan. So why the plan to ensure total compliance?

He gazed into the other's mind. The other, though also skilled at legilimency, was not as skilled as Salazar. What he found was disappointing.

This Slytherin was acting, not to better themselves, to have higher status, or even for the noble cause of ruling the world (Salazar had no desire to do so himself, but it was still a noble villain goal). No this was not to do with being a mastermind of evil; it was merely done becuase they wanted Godric to be left alone. And not becuase they wanted to try against the challenge, but due to ridiculous emotions.

"While I commend you for choosing and adversary so notoriously difficult to destroy, I was under the impression you had learned to fight only those battles which you can guarantee yourself a win."

"I will win this fight!"

"Against Godric Gryffindor? He may be full of idiotic ideas, and he may rush into dangerous situations without even taking a moment to blink about it; but the boy has more luck on his side, more skills than you can comprehend and more power in his little finger than the two of us combined."

Salazar found it fascinating to watch the storm of choatic emotions in the other's eyes; he knew his words were cruel, but so is being blackmailed by one that Salazar thought would never turn against him. Beside the best way to be cruel is to tell the truth. The other did manage to contain their anger when they spoke.

"We shall see. Do you take the deal or not?"

"You know that I will accept. Although if you were to take my advice – supporting those that win is far more rewarding, than fighting against them."

Salazar turned to leave but stopped and glanced back.

"I do have one curiosity – why?"

"Surely you know."

"I know that you seek his destruction, but not why."

Out of all that had been said (or not said) between them, it was that statement which recieved an outburst.

"Because you always cared more for Gryffindor than you ever did for me! You'd never have to ask him 'why he was doing something'. You always loved him! But I don't need you anymore. I've outgrown you Old Man. You are weak and soft in the heart, you may think that purebloods are the only acceptable wizards but you do nothing to prove it. I however will prove it. And I will start by destroying Gryffindor."

"Envy is not a good look on you."

Salazar began to leave again, but he stopped and sighed. He, for once in his life allowed another person to see the softness in his emotions as he gazed sadly at his son.

"You are wrong Salvadore. On so many things. A true Slytherin need not prove he is better than anyone else, he need only know it. I never cared for Godric more than for you – you are my son after all. I was never dissppointed in you; until this moment, but I do love you, Salvadore."

The junior Slytherin, so alike in his father's looks, just sneered at Salazar.

"More the fool to you Father. I no longer care about what you think. Take your love and your dissappointment and throw them off a cliff for all the good they will do you. I'm not your validation; I'm aftter Gryffindor's destruction. You have until sunset today to leave the Castle or my dear Basilisk will start killing the muggleborns."

Salazar felt a sense of regret at the happenings, but his own father's teachings were still deeply ingrained in him, and Salazar merely raised an eyebrow and swept out of the chamber, readying himself for the task ahead of him.

*/*/*

It was almot too easy to start a fight with Godric. It was sad how easy fighting with Godric had become. Salazar again felt a sense of regret – his only son had chosen to try to destroy the Wizard of the Light. His son; who had been a light of Salazar's life was going up against the man, who was Salazar's best friend. Godric fought fairly and that would be Salvadore's chance. It would not end well, and Salazar could not help but feel sorrow for the inevitable war.

But Salazar never let any of his emotions showed while he argued, first with Godric, then with all three of Founders. He did not lose his composure, not even when he finally made his declaration. "Very well then, as the three of you all seem determined to be idiots; I shall take my leave of this place."

That had not gone well.

Rowena had been shocked and hurt by Salazar's declaration, but she was logical enough to understand. Helga had been full of questions and seeking reassurances that Salazar wasn't really going to go; but her kindness combined with her years of being a mother eventually helped her to realise that if Salazar stayed; then it could tear the school apart. Godric held no such logic or understanding.

Godric chased Salazar throughout the halls arguing that "Sal had to stay!"

Salazar had to admit that a part of him was pleased that Godric still cared enough to fight for their friendship, but at the same time though – Godric was doing what Godric always did; making everything more complicated.

"Sal I won't let you leave! You just can't! Look even if you don't agree with us about muggleborns – it's halfway through the year, you just cannot leave. You can't-"

"Gryffindor, I can and certainly am going to be leaving, now unhand me at once!"

"Sal – please …"

Salazar mentally rolled his eyes but made sure to not look Godric in his eyes – he would not be convinced out of this. "No, Sir Gryffindor." he purposely added in Godric's title as he knew that Godric only liked it to be used on formal occasions and by enemies. Everyone else he wanted to be called informally by his first name.

"Sir Gryffindor, I refuse to be in any vicinity of muggleborns; and since you refuse to refuse them to this school; I must leave. Now please, release my arm and let me go. You are making a scene."

And indeed; a large crowd of students were gathered and staring at the two Professors with wide eyes. Godric ignored them though.

"Sal, we're friends, we can work-"

"No Sir Godric Gryffindor we are not friends. You have such Power but you choose to use it for pointless 'good' deeds, and prefer to use your sword over your wand. You have ridiculous ideas about equality for all and peace and other nonsense. You are completely ignorant of any and every danger, and you never behave as one of your social standing should behave. The only reason I ever put up with you is because of a life debt, but you refuse to believe in even the possibility of evil – which I am. I cannot stand you boy and I will not be associated with you ever again."

It didn't do any good. Godric still held onto Sal's arm; the much stronger, taller and fit Gryffindor preventing the Slytherin from leaving. The fire in the younger man's blue eyes stubbornly saying that Salazar was not leaving.

The younger man stated firmly "You are not evil Sal and we are friends, we may be going through a rough patch, but we'll make it through. I'm not letting go."

Salazar narrowed his eyes. There was one word that would force Godric to let him go. A word that had started being popular within the last decade. A word that people like Godric, considered to be the most foul of all wizard words. Salazar steeled himself and stared directly into Godric's eyes as he spoke; as cruel and cold as he was able.

"Let me go, Sir Godric Gryffindor, and go back to your wife of a Mudblood."

The word immediately had its desired effect.

Godric let go as though struck by stinging curse. The crowed had already been watching quietly but now it seemed stunned in horror. But it was the look in Godric's eyes that were the worst and Salazar felt they would haunt him for the rest of his life. The element of Gryffindor house was fire; for more reasons than just the red and gold colours; Godric Gryffindor was the epitome of fire.

To those he liked he was warm and comforting; but if you incurred his wrath, his temper was as fiery as his hair and as burning as hell could be. It was a part of what made Godric such a powerful person. But at Salazar's words; the fire and the innocence that were always constant in Godric's eyes, that always made him look like that little boy he was when they all first met ... that look vanished. The eyes of the boy Godric were replaced by the eyes of the warrior Sir Gryffindor. And Salazar had to work hard to not visibly gulp and step back in fear.

He would never admit it, but Godric's next words broke his heart further than what his son had already done.

"You know what, you were right Lord Slytherin. There is no goodness in you. Goodbye Salazar Slytherin."

Salazar almost flinched. To be the person that convinced Godric Gryffindor of the existence of evil in the world, was not something to be proud of. Godric left the hallway with powerful strides. Helga and Rowena gazed at Salazar in silence; then slowly, quietly everyone dispersed and Salazar was gone within an hour. And so it was; Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts and a legend in History began.

*/*/*

 _End of Chapter Sixteen._

 _ **New Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **I found this quite sad to write, but we knew it was coming.**_

 _ **Who expected it to be Sal's son?**_

 _ **Salazar is evil by choice. In reality he is a Slytherin like Slughorn (and he is not actually evil).**_

 _ **Salvadore is evil partly due to childhood feelings of insecurities, but mostly because he's just the bad sort of crazy.**_

 _ **Some background facts for this story -  
**_ The goblins and the wizards make a peace treaty; which definitely gets broken by both sides well into the future. Leading to future students of Hogwarts having to write about Goblin Wars for History of Magic.

The Goblin Borrikk made Godric a magical sword as payment for saving his life, but because goblins don't approve of giving gifts he was made a hated, outcast among his own species. Due to information on Pottermore; this theory is now AU. However this was my theory from when I first read Deathly Hallows and in my mind 'Borrikk' was an ancestor of Professor Flitwick as J. K. Rowling has stated that he has goblin blood.

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Tuesday 5th December 2017._


	17. Sal and Sal

**Author's Note:**

 _So this is I guess a completely new chapter._

 _Thank-you for your patience._

 _The ... less than polite wording used at the start of this chapter comes from Salvadore Slytherin's perspective ... if that isn't clear._

 _Thank-you to those that are reading this story._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. Well I do own all the characters that you don't recognise, but they belong to the Harry Potter world so they don't really count.**_

 _ **I promise that I am not making any money for or from this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

*/*/*

Chapter Seventeen - Sal and Sal.

*/*/*

 _Salazar almost flinched. To be the person that convinced Godric Gryffindor of the existence of evil in the world, was not something to be proud of. Godric left the hallway with powerful strides. Helga and Rowena gazed at Salazar in silence; then slowly, quietly everyone dispersed and Salazar was gone within an hour. And so it was; Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts and a legend in History began._

*/*/*

Salvadore Slytherin smirked to himself as glanced up at the Castle, from his room where he (or at least his secret alias) was staying in Hogsmeade. It had taken years of planning, preparation and patience, but his Ultimate Goal, since he was thirteen years old, was finally going to come to fruition.

His father had left Hogwarts school five years ago. Both Slytherins had kept their promises ... in a Slytherin manner.

Salazar had not stepped foot back into the school or the surrounding areas, he had essentially retired and was living a reclusive life of luxury. But Salazar still had kept track of what was going on with his old friends; he had spies in and around the school and was very skilled at staying hidden in the shadows.

There were no attacks of students. Salvadore had put his beloved Basilisk into a deep hibernation sleep - he had not rid the Chamber of the creature; one never knew when a dangerous beast would be useful to have around. Salvadore was very smug about the fact that his plans had all worked perfectly. He was now just waiting for the perfect moment; which would be within a few days' time.

Which would be when the end of the school year approached. After the students left, most of the teachers had a few days att the school to finalise any paperwork before enjoying their own holidays. And this year Godric would be essentially alone for a day or two - the most opportune moment to strike.

Rowena Ravenclaw had taken ill, but only a selct few knew that, her lack of revealing such to the other Founders fed well into Salvadore's plans. Helena Ravenalcaw had dissappeared (offically she was travelling the world for more knowledge), and Salvadore knew that the elder Ravenclaw had asked the Baron to find his 'dear sweetheart'. Rowena Ravenclaw would not be an issue; too weak and worried for her daughter to be a threat.

Helga Hufflepuff would be exhausted from organising the regular 'End-of-Year-Feast', Salvadore knew she planned to leave the school as soon as the students had left; she would want to go spend 'quality' time with her ever expanding family. And even if she stayed longer than expected ... well Salvadore never considered the Hufflepuff an enemy. She would be easily defeated.

As for the intended victim ... Well. Godric Gryffindor as offical Headmaster (and due to his ridiculous sense of honour) always stayed a couple of days later than the rest of the staff. Usually his family stayed with him before they headed to the home that Godric and Aurora had settled down in after their marriage. A charming village that the locals had taken to calling 'Godric's Hollow'; it was a place where 'Wizards could live peacefully next to Muggles'.

But not this year. This year; the Mudblood wife and their brat Annabelle (as the only Gryffindor child to still live with her parents) would leave the vicinity. Somehow the Muggle Migale had become mysteriously ill; so much so that his healer duaghter would have to leave to help as soon as the school year finished. She of course would take her child with her to keep the child from being bored in an empty school. Godric planned to meet his family after he had finished his duties.

What an odd coincedent that something like that would happen; right at the time that Salvadore Slytherin wished for Godric Gryffindor to be isolated and made into an easier target. It was totally, absolutely and definietly not planned, at all.*

After years of planning and waiting, finally everything was coming together. HIs plan was perfect.

... Except; Well Salvadore Slytherin lived before a Poet named Robert Burns, and as such he knew not of the warning to do with the schemes of mice and men. He probably would have ignored the advice, even if he had known it anyway.

*/*/*

Godric ambled though the corridors. He was checking to see if the students had left any of their possessions hidden around the school, there was always something left behind. Some on purpose; bullies hiding their victims stuff, or pranksters leaving awhat was usually a glittery or smelly explosion lying in wait for both bullies and teachers. Some were completely accidental; the Longbottom kid was brilliant at everything ... he just never could remember where he left anything.

Godric was fairly confident that all that had been left behind had been cleared (either sent back to the prospective owners or safely stashed), but it was always a good idea to re-check. Especially in the nooks and crannies; plus Godric always enjoyed wandering through the castle halls.

Most people would have been shocked that Godric was being fairly quiet (aside from humming absent-mindedly). Usually Godric's presence was bright, powerful and loud (even when he wasn't making a noise), it was almost always obvious when Godric was around, but there were times when even Godric Gryffindor needed to get lost in his own head. Those times were few but when they occured Godric could become quite introspective and quiet in his demeanour.

Godric had just stopped to examine an unusual crack in a beam on a doorway when in an instant his wand and sword flew away but as he tried to grab them there were suddenly ropes that had wrapped themselves around his body; constricting his movement. He turned in shock as footsteps came towards him., and his face morphed into a bemused, unworried grin.

"Sal? Hey kiddo what are you here? I thought you were off finding riches in the Continents. How are you Sal?"

Savadore glared increduously at the Gryffindor. "You are tied up, unarmed and alone and ... the first thing you do is ask me how I am?"

Godric shrugged "Eh, probably just some prank left by a student. Quite original I must say, but not a problem."

Salvadore smirked, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Au contraire Monsieur, this is a problem ... for you."

He raised his wand and spat out curse, but Godric managed to drop to the floor and roll away, he pushed himself behind the dorway pillar and started to work on freeing at least his hands from the captive postion. As he did he called out to Salvadore.

"Sal! What the heck? You want to be careful where you aim your spells, you know."

Salvadore laughed and shot another curse at the wall. "You really have no idea what is going on do you. Let me spell it out for you; I am going to torture you and then kill you. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Aww Sal, I thought that we were friends."

Godric knew it was a bad habit of his; to purposefully antagognise those that were trying to kill him; but it was a good way to distract the foes ... and it was a little bit fun. Salvadore responded with frustration, for all his paitence; he wasn't able to supress his rage against Godric. Especially not when he was finally trying to kill him.

"We are not friends! You are a pathetic loser who does not deserve even a fifth of what you have gotten. I am going to take great pleasure in murdering you!"

"Aww, Sal; you are so adorable!"

Salvadore let out a sound of frustration, just as Godric; having loosened the ropes just enough to be able to slip out of them, turned the corner. Savadore saw him and started to shoot off a curse but Godric yelled "Protego!" quickly followed by "Expelliarmus!"

The curse rebounded off Godri'c shield and exploded a side of the wall, Salvadore's wand flew from his handand he stared at the Knight in horror.

"How ..."

Godric smirked, but he made sure to keep his hands held up as he responded with misplaced light-heartedness.

"As a kid I always lost my wand, so your Dad, Ro and Helga thought I should learn wandless magic. They said it was a way for me to harness my natural Power, but I think they just wanted me to sit still for an hour or so while I practised. I can mostly only do defensive stuff though."

"Well, I suppose if killing you were easy then it would have been done years ago."

"True."

Lying in the middle of the corridor between the two, were both their wands and Godric's sword was behind Salvadore. As the two spoke, both eyed the distance between them and their wands. Despite Godri's claims that he could only do defensive wandless magic; he could apprehend Salvadore (a 'Petrificus Totalus' would have been enough), but his sense of honour disallowed such an act (of course).

As though Godric 'true' were the key word, both rushed in and grabbed their wands then began to duel in ernest. It was almost an epic battle. Godric was the more skilled duelest, but he played fair and he didn't actually want to hurt Salvadore. Salvadore, on the other hand, was a proud Slytherin (which meant cheating) and; for the past ten years he had been practising nothing but dark curses to use specifically on Godric.

It would have been an epic battle; had it lasted longer.

Salvadore was losing his carefully constructed control, which; unfortunatley made him more dangerous. But in his arrogance of planning his attack, he did underestimate all the Founders. He can't be entierly blamed - he really thought that Rowena's illness, Helga Family and Salazar's word were all enough to keep them out of the loop.

Salvadore had just thrown some powder into Godric's face to make him sneeze. While Godric was sneezing, Salvadore started to state the Killing Curse; when instead he got a face full of feathers. He dropped his wand and spluttered, then turned to glare at what had disrupted his kill.

Rowena, in her eagle form, screeched at Salvadore and dropped Godric's sword into his waiting hand. Godric did show off a bit by doing a double spin with both his wand and his sword; looking every inch the hero he was depicted as. Salvadore grabbed back his wand and stumbled backwards as Rowena transformed into her human form. She didn't look sick, as she she stood tall and proud.

Godric beamed at her. "Ro, you made it."

Rowena rolled her eyes "I sitting quietly reading when I heard an explosion. The noises kept coming so it was easy to summise that you were in trouble. Salvadore Slytherin, what is the meaning of all this?"

Salvadore snarled "I had hoped to avoid you in this Lady Ravenclaw; but unfortunatley you have now to die along with Godric Gryffindor!"

"Die?!"

"Hey Sal You don't want to kill Rownea! I won't let you!"

("Wingardium Leviosa.")

"I can protect myself Godric. As for you Salvadore; I taught you most of everything you know!"

Before Salvadore could respond with another curse; a peice of the wall (which had been blown off ealrier) that was flaoting behind him, suddenly dropped on Salvadore's head - knocking him out. Behind him, with an exasperated expression stood Helga.

"Honestly, you people can't do anything the simple way can you?"

Godric was momentarily stunned and then smiled as he tried to hold on to his 'lighthearted' attitude "Helga, what are you doing back here?"

"I recieved word that someone was trying to kill you, Godric."

Godric blinked in confusion "You did? Who from?"

"And how did you get here so fast?"

Helga shifted uncomfortably, and answered Rowena's question first. "Well, apparently there is a secret passageway between my house* and this school. How could that have happened, I wondered."

Rowena and Helga shot Godric a look, he gave a small "Hey, that one wasn't my fault. I just helped build it with your children. Figured it could be useful in an emergency." His smile faded as she shot a lost confused look at the unconscious Salvadore. "Which apparently there was. ... how did you even find out about the tunnel?"

"I told her."

Helga stepped aside to reveal Salazar Slytherin. The old wizard who had left the school five years before, who had kept an eye on the occurences and; like his son, he knew would be when Godric would be alone. He had gone straight to the Hufflepuff home in Hogsmeade and informed Helga and shown her the secret passageway (which he knew of from his own sneaking around the castle). He entered the room and avoided the gazes by glaring disdainfully at the rubble.

Rowena blinked in surprise "Salazar ..."

Salazar gave a vague nod. "Lady Ravenclaw. Sir Gryffindor. I did not come to help or because I care, or for any other ridiculous notions that you may harbour. Merely because he is my son, and therefore my responsibility. That is all."

He could not resist and glance up at Godric. Salazar expected to see the cold steel from when he left, but it wasn;t there. Godric gave a bemused and shocked grin at him and raised his sword in a salute.

"Hey Sal."

*/*/*

 _End of Chapter Seventeen._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ ***If you missed the sarcasm there then ... I don't know what to tell you.**_

 _ ***I decided that because things change; the place the passageway went to wasn't always Honeydukes.**_

 _ **The part of the poem by Robbie Burns (I know his name is/was 'Robert', but I'm from Dunedin and he is famous here, and pour history calls him 'Robbie'. ) that I referenced is from his poem 'To A Mouse'. The section is as follows -**_

"But Mousie, thou art no thy-lane,

In proving foresight may be vain:

The best laid schemes o' Mice an' Men

Gang aft agley,

An' lea'e us nought but grief an' pain,

For promis'd joy!"

 _ **Just so we're clear; I don't own that either.**_

 _ **I think there will be three more chapters - A talk mainly between Rowena and Salazar. Salvadore's final attempt (because you don't really believe that the above was it, do you?) and then the Epilogue.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Friday 15th December 2017._


	18. Talking of Children

**Author's Note:**

 _So this is a completely new chapter._

 _Thank-you for your paitence._

 _Thank-you to those that are reading this story._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. Well I do own all the characters that you don't recognise, but they belong to the Harry Potter world so they don't really count.**_

 _ **I promise that I am not making any money for or from this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

*/*/*

Chapter Eighteen - Talking of Children.

*/*/*

 _He could not resist and glance up at Godric. Salazar expected to see the cold steel from when he left, but it wasn;t there. Godric gave a bemused and shocked grin at him and raised his sword in a salute._

 _"Hey Sal."_

*/*/*

It was awkward.

Of course it was awkward. Salazar hadn't had any communication with Godric since their big public fight. With Rowena there had been some exchange of necessary offical paperwork, and one uncomfortable High Society gathering that Rowena and Salazar had both been in attendence of. Helga had persistently sent him letters; at first with attempts to change his mind, then regular updates on trivial information she thought he should know. Salazar's wife had politely responded to most of the letters. He had stubbornly ignored them.

And now Salazar was seeing the three again ... after his son had tried to murder Godric. Even the Knight seemed to be unsure of how to proceed. Salazar just wanted to grab Salvadore and leave as quickly as possible. Helga had other ideas.

"No absolutely not. This has gone on for far too long. This is what is going to happen; We are going to clean up this mess then you boys are going to talk - you Salazar are not running away this time. After that you three will all be joining my family for dinner. Is that understood."

The other three started to protest but Helga snapped out another "No." Then Godric made a move to calm Helga down, but in doing so, he moved his hand from where he clutched his wand in a fist against his stomich. Accidentally revealing some red that did not match his robe. Helga narrowed her eyes at him.

"Godric Gryffindor, are you bleeding?"

Godric glanced down at the spreading wetness, he blinked and swayed slightly as he responded. "Uh ... no."

Rowena rolled her eyes "Godric, you are the worst liar in this room, in fact you are the worst liar in this school when it is full of students."

"I'm not the worst. It was just a little debris, it's not so bad. Helga you mentioned that -"

Helga glared and Godric fell silent. The ladies exchanged a glance then Rowena spoke again. "Alright, Godric go with Helga to the Hospital wing. Salazar and I will clean up this mess and make sure Salvadore does not cause any more trouble. Once everything is in order; then we will meet in my quarters for that talk, before we go to Helga's house for dinner."

Both males started to protest ("This really was unecessary", "I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing, honestly"), but Helga crossed her arms and pursed her lips. She didn't get angry often, but when she did she always had a way of making people do as she said. Godric claimed Helga made everyone feel like they were in trouble with their Mum. It always worked. Salazar and Godric sighed "Yes Helga."

As Godric started to make his way across the hallways (The others knew better than to try and help him), Helga and Rowena gently clasped each others' arms. Rowena murmued "Make sure Sir-Save-Everyone-Except-Himself gets a nap; I don't think he knows how to look after himself properly when Aurora's away." Helga nodded with a sigh "You'll keep Sal here until we come back." Rowena nodded and the two parted ways to look after the boys.

"You know it's not fair for you and Rowena to team against us; I get enough of that from my wife and daughter." Godric's voice faded as he and Helga dissappeared. Salazar raised an eye-brow at Rowena, then raised his wand to start repairing the walls. There was a groan from the floor; Rowena kept up the repairs and Salazar walked towards his son.

"What happened?"

"Helga Hufflepuff knocked you out, using a simple levitation spell and a rock."

"Father."

"Salvadore."

"I thought you weren't going to return to this place."

"Do you really think that I would let you win. In this battle of sneakinng around, I could not allow anyone but myself to win."

The two Slytherins stared at one another. Salvadore glared and fumed and Salazar gazed impassively. The younger started to move but a Salazar stopped that with a flick of his wrist "Imperio.*"

Salvadore's eyes took on a glazed expression and slowly he got up, then made his way into a nearby classroom to sit in a chair. With a flick of his wrist; Salazar sent ropes to wrap around his son, and released him from his control. Salvadore struggled and glared at his father. Salazar sighed but remained collected.

"Now, Helga has ordered that I attend dinner with her family, and I am not idiotic enough to argue with her while she is in this mood. Once that is over I will return and escort you back to my Chalet; your mother is very disappointed in you and your lack of communication these past few years. And for your behaviour; I have declared that you are no longer my heir. That title belongs to Malvolio ... My Grandson, your nephew; whom you have never seen."

Salvadore let out a snarl ... or a scoff, but Salazar cast a quick silencio. He stood back and allowed his remorse to show.

"You are my son Salvadore. And I'm sorry that I failed you."

There was an elongated moment where Salazar exuded regret, then his face cleared and he stepped back "However you are a terrible villain, I mean really - attacking Godric Gryffindor one-on-one? You my boy are lucky that Helga stopped you; otherwise Godric would have destroyed you. Then to add insult to injury he would have cried for you. Hes ridiculous like that."

"Even with five years of no contact you still know Godric quite well."

Salazar turned to face Rowena who was leaning against the doorway, she tilted her head "Come, I promised Helga we would meet in my quarters." Salazar followed her, both ignoring the angry Salvadore.

*/*/*

They had entered Rowena's quarters, both masterfully avoiding any in-depth conversation. Rowena had been playing a game of chess against herself, and soon Slazar started to move the pieces. Rowena caught him and with nothing more than a smirk they began to play the way they had many times in their youths. It was about halfway through the game when Salazar decided it was time to get serious.

"How long have you been ill Rowena?"

Rowena took one of his pawns as she shrugged "I don't know what you are talking about Salazar." He almost rolled his eyes, and lowered his mental shields just enough to mean that he knew they would be able to communicate privately. It had been a perk of both Rowena and Salazar being skilled at legilmency.

' _You were leaning against a doorway, Rowena'._

There had been other hints, but that was the biggest reveal. Rowena didn't slouch, even when relaxed.

 _'You have it hidden well, I'm sure that your students are unaware, but having not seen you in years allows me the benefit of seeing what others may miss.'_

Rowena seemed to deliberate for ages, then she sighed and then lowered her shields. Like Salazar; just enough so they could ' _speak'_ without the fear of others listening in, or revealing what each wanted to keep private.

 _'The students don't know. Helga knows enough to provide me with the herbs I need, and Godric doesn't know.'_

 _'Obviously, if he did I doubt you would have been allowed to fly into battle.'_

 _'No; he still tends to be a tad over-protective.'_

Salazar snorted softly and moved his rook into the first "Check" of the game.

 _'How bad Rowena?'_

Rowena deftly moved out of check and took Salazar's castle, before she responded.

 _'I'll have you in Check-mate in three moves Sal.'_

 _'Rowena.'_

Sighing Rowena looked her old friend in the eye.

' _... Bad enough to mean that there isn't yet cure. I'm dying Sal.'_

There isn't a lot to be said to that, mental or otherwise. They played their game and as she predicted; Rowena won in three moves. She looked up and gave Salazar a bemused look.

"You let me win."

"I most certainly did not. I never let anyone win."

"You didn't cheat."

"We played a game you had already started. Doesn't count."

They re-set the board and began again. As Salazar fiddled with a piece he idly asked if Helena would be returning from her studies abroad. Rowena wasn't fast enough to hide the flash of pain that created and Salazar riased an eye-brow in apologetic curiosity.

 _'I don't want Godric or Helga to know.'_

 _'I gain nothing from sharing your secrets, so they are safe with me.'_

 _'You're a git Salazar.'_

 _'Thank-you.'_

 _'... Helena isn't abroad studying. She ran away. She doesn't want anything to do with me.'_

 _'... Does she know about - how you are?'_

 _'I sent her letters. I do not think that she believed me. I ahve now sent someone to find her; The Baron actually.'_

 _'The Baron ... Oh yes; a good Slytherin, noble and cunning ... is run by his emotions far too much though.'_

 _'Including being in love with my daughter. I have faith that he will find her and bring her home to me, before ... Before. I want to apologise to her._

They were silent; both lost in their own thoughts. There was something more that Rowena wasn't telling, a different betreyal by Helena. Whatever it was though, Rowena clearly wished to keep it a secret, so Salazar allowed her her privacy. After a moment he started to chuckle without any humour.

 _'What a messed up pair of parents we are. Your daughter is ignoring your existence, my son tried to murder one of my oldest friends.'_

 _'I doubt Salvadore's actions were your fault Salazar.'_

 _'Apparent;y he came to resent Godric due to the belief that I ... favoured him over Salvadore. Perhaps had I expressed my ... affection for Salvadore more odten, then this may not have come to pass.'_

 _'That is why Helena left. She left a strongly worded letter that claimed that I see knowledge as a more precious treasure than what I apparently consider my own daughter.'_

 _'You love Helena more than anything though.'_

 _'And you love your son so much ... I guess we just weren't that good at showing how much we love our children.'_

 _'The reason why you don't wish Godric and Helga to know. They both are able to show their feelings so amazingly. No matter what their best efforts are ... they wouldn't understand.'_

 _'And they would try to fix it for us, or get us to talk ... I am going to try with Helena ... but sometimes things can't be fixed between people.'_

 _'... You do understand that that applies to myself and Godric, right?'_

 _'I know Sal. I also know that you are wrong in your world view and opinions of whom matters. But I do know that you respect him and the friendship we four once shared. I'm sure Helga will create some understanding between us all.'_

 _'Perhaps.'_

They sat and played, Salazar cheated and for a small moment in time they pretended to be back when life seemed far simpler.

It was as Salazar was swiping Rowena's bishop that had just placed him in Check that Rowena spoke. he jumped at hearing her voice, rather than her thoughts and glanced up.

"It's not your fault. Salvadore's actions are not the consequence of yours. He made his own choices."

"As did Helena."

"I know."

"Aye. I know."

They sat in silence. A sad silence yes, but one with understanding and a form of closure.

They were interupted by a boom that shook the school. Rowena and Salazar looked at each other and groaned, then they were up and moving at speed, unwilling but ready to face the battle that lay ahead of them.

*/*/*

 _End of Chapter Eighteen._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ ***Wasn't an illegal spell at the time, remember.**_

 _ **This was a really sad chapter to write.  
**_

 _ **We all know the tragedy of what happened to Rowena and Helena. And Salvadore's hatred of Godric will (in time) come to be attributed to Salazar (why I chose a name started with 'Sal'). Both parents feel like they failed their children, and the sad fact is that there is no true answer.**_

 _ **Like Salazar and Rowena I am not very good at expressing my emotions. If I ever get to have children I am afriad that I won't be able to show them how much I love them. I guess I wanted to explore the extreme of 'What If'.**_

 _ **This chapter was to explore the understanding of two people who have difficulty showing emotions - especially affection, and who feel like they failed because of that. Maybe they could have done something differently when their kids were growing up, maybe it wouldn't have changed anything.**_

 _ **Logically they both know that they aren't actually responsible for either of their children's actions, but that doesn't change their feelings.**_

 _ **That's what this chapter was about; accepting.**_

 _ **A**_ _ **nd that's why I found it so sad to write.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays or I hope you enjoy whatever time of family and friends that you like.**_

 _Friday 22nd December 2017._


	19. Curses, Prophecies and Letters

**Author's Note:**

 _So this is a completely new chapter._

 _Thank-you for your paitence._

 _ **Welcome to 2018, I am now 24 years old ... I'll decide later if that's an 'eww' or a 'wow'.**_

 _Anyway -_

 _This chapter is ... slightly different, and probably completely unecessary. I could have left their story where it had been and just staright to the epilogue. But I don't want to._

 _Thank-you to those that are reading this story._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. Well I do own all the characters that you don't recognise, but they belong to the Harry Potter world so they don't really count.**_

 _ **I promise that I am not making any money for or from this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

*/*/*

Chapter Nineteen - Curses, Prophecies and Letters.

*/*/*

 _They were interupted by a boom that shook the school. Rowena and Salazar looked at each other and groaned, then they were up and moving at speed, unwilling but ready to face the battle that lay ahead of them._

*/*/*

They rushed down towards the noises, which were coming from the Great Hall. What they saw; made them freeze and stare.

A great number of statues, furniture and suits-of-armour had 'come to life' and were attacking Godric and Helga. Helga was trapped against the wall, struggling to escape, and Godric ... He was parring and blasting against a mass of inanimate objects that were attacking him. Salvadore stood on the podium, laughing a desperate maniacal laugh.

"Father, you were quite right, I never should have attacked by myself!"

He turned his deranged attention back to Godric who kept fighting against the barrage of objects. It seemed that Salvadore had finally lost any sanity he had once had; unfortunately this was making his magic powerfully unstable. Salazar and Rowena stood just out of the line of impact, Rowena fended off stray derby and started forward to the trapped Helga when Salazar grimaced and held her wrist lightly.

"Ugh, you were right Rowena."

"I always am. ... What am I right about this time?"

"We're going to have to cast ... _that_."

Rowena slowly turned to face Salazar, she blinked at him and spoke cautiously. " _That_ ... as in ... the enchantment that you, Helga and I came up with years ago; to be used only as a last resort. The same ' _that_ ' which realistically only Godric will be able to pull it off. Which is why; even though everything was your idea, you have been against casting it. That is the ' _That_ ' we are talking about."

Salazar gritted his teeth and snarled something that resembled a 'yes.' Rowena nodded "Alright, You free Helga and start creating the foundation needed, I'll help Godric distract Salvadore and get the final ingredients. watch out for the flying furniture."

Salazar glared as Rowena flew off, then he slunk towards the struggling Helga. With a flick of his wand the statue backed away, dropping Helga to the floor. She glared up at him as she rubbed her arms.

"Sal, you know that I love you like I love my brother. And I always thought of your children as part of my family ... but I really don't like your son right now."

Salazar grunted in acknowledgment. The two began to move out of the line of fire, and Salazar revealed the plan. "Summon your cauldron; we have to create the potion foundation of ... _That_."

"That? What are you talking about, Sal?"

"Ugh ... I mean the blood protection enchantment to ensure the safety of this school."

"But ... that spell ... isn't that dangerous?"

"That's why we'll have to trick into saying the needed words. Shouldn't be too hard, he was always one to give inspirational speeches. And you know he'll do whatever to protect everyone."

"True, but-"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Helga glanced at the action. Salvadore had enchanted the cutlery into a tornado surrounding his adversary. Godric was valiantly shattering any that came too close, as Rowena was swooping between objects; using her talons to distract Salvadore. Helga sighed "Fine, but you are making up with Godric after all this is over.

*/*/*

While Helga and Salazar prepped the foundation for the Protection Spell, Rowena worked on keeping the damage limited to one area of the Hall (and getting ready to cast her part), Godric finally made his way to the snarling Salvadore.

"You don't have to do this."

Salvadore just grinned (sneered) "I know. This is all my choice - I will destroy you, because you have always gotten everything and your pain will be so sweet to me! I will have my creature from the Secret Chamber rise and follow in what my so-called 'father' was to weak to do! I will have your Pain!"

"Sal ... Salvadore; listen to me -"

"No! If I cannot kill you, I will ensure your destruction!"

And then to the shock of three (Salazar had suspected it from the first boom), the mad man turned his dagger on to himself. He sliced his bad hand and let out a barrage of words in an ancient language - A Curse.

Godric stared in horror as Salvadore cackled at the blood dripping down his arm.

(In the background, Helga used her wand to subtly lift the cauldron and move it closer to Godric, Salazar continued adding the ingredients waving his wand in intricate patterns and Rowena silently summoned Brian de Ardent-Coeur's staff he had left to the school.)

The cackling sorcerer gazed up at Godric with a lopsided barring of teeth (not nice enough to be a grin.)

"Blood of my Blood - willfully spilled to ensure that my kin will one day have the power to destroy your precious school, the students, your ideals of equality that come with the houses. All Hope will be lost, and Goodness will die!"

Salvadore kicked at Godric who stumbled backwards.

(The other three shared a glance and Salazar muttered "Now or Never.")

Rowena slid the coated-in-potion staff and the knight reached out and used it to prop himself back up.

" **NO**."

Due to the adrenaline rushing through his body, Godric failed to noticed that he had grabbed an unusually sharp point - just pierced enough to allow a drop of blood to fall. Godric stamped the staff and a silence descended upon the hall; as though all were straining to listen to Godric's words.

 **"No.**

 **Hope will never be gone. And all things good will not die! If evil rises then so heroes to stand against it! Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those that ask for it. She will protect herself and We will not give in and allow this school, all students, all innocents - to be defeated. We will stand tall and proud and protect what is Right and Just! And will spread Hope and Trust and Equality to all the World!** "

Godric spoke with a power that filled the whole hall. Behind him Rowena, Helga and Salazar stood, their presence seemed larger than life. They stood, not as background characters; but as pillars of strength and support. They held out their wands silently (but potently) adding power to each of Godric's words.

" **Our Hogwarts' Houses do not separate us, they amplify our strengths and make us stronger together! Should evil try to tear us apart, we will come together and Fight for what is Right!** **Your champion of evil may come, but they will have to face a hero who fits all our houses! What they are known for - Bravery, loyalty, wit and sneaking skills, AND what each can be!**

 **By the ambition and kindness that Slytherins can have ... By the Cleverness and Bravery all Ravenclaws can show ... By the Loyalty and Honour within all Hufflepuffs ... By the Courage and Support that Gryffindors believe in ... By the Home that Hogwarts is I prove to thee! That All will stand united against the evil that you tell. And like the Phoenix, Hope will rise again, Dawn will always come and Prejudice will End!**

 **By my Blood, my Power, my Mind, my Heart and Soul ...**

 **I promise to thee ...**

 **Goodness will never fall, Hope will exist for all ...**

 **Hogwarts will be safe - SO MOTE IT BE!"**

With that Godric slammed the staff down. There was a BANG then a pulse of POWER rushed from the staff, a golden haze shot out and spread to every nook and cranny of the school. then the blinding golden light faded leaving five dazed people.

Godric blinked then slumped to the ground, Helga and Rowena rushed to his side and he blinked blearily up at them; completely unaware of the Protection Enchantment he had just cast. "Umm ... What just happened?"

Helga gave a watery-exhausted smile "Hogwarts is protected." Rowena smiled at the confused Godric and began clearing up the mess.

Salazar made his way to his son who had fallen back against the head table. He grabbed his son's wand before he regained his bearings, then Salazar spoke low in parsletounge so that the others could not hear him.

" _You have know idea of what you have just done, do you son? You've just guaranteed that one day our noble house of Slytherin ... will be considered 'good'._ "

He screwed up his nose at the last word, as if it personally offended him.

 _"You should have known I would never let you win. But then you just had to go and make that curse ... and include 'blood-of-my-blood'. I hope you realise that means MY heir - unless you have married and had a child without telling us - In which case your mother will murder; probably by poison._

 _My point is 'son', you used objects to attack their possessors and you cursed this school so one day a member of our bloodline will seek to destruction of this school. Godric countered that with a far more powerful protection spell; meaning the school is probably now sort of sentiment and will do whatever needed to protect the students. There will also be a Hero, a Champion of the Light to rise up against whatever Champion of Evil there is._

 _I could live with that ... I could even be proud of you for ensuring my name will be legendary as a villainous one. Except ... In doing so you forced me to chose, and a good Slytherin knows to always back the winner._ "

He slipped back into English - for the added insult. Salazar pulled the glaring Salvadore close, and murmured.

"Godric would have won with or without my interference. But if I had stayed behind; I would have lost this game, and I don't like to lose ... even to my own son."

For a moment father and son gazed at each other, one with eyes full of regret, the other with pure hatred, still gleaming with a lust to commit murder.

"But your actions, and our re-actions have just guaranteed that somewhere down the line - there will be 'peace' and 'equality' and worst of some of my Slytherins will be ... _Heroes_ " He spat the last word as though it physically pained him to say it. After a moment of shuddering Salazar took one last look at his son.

"That is what I can never forgive."

He turned away, muttering about hoping that the discovery of 'heroic Slytherins' wouldn't occur until after their deaths. The others came up to him, Godric was still a little unsteady on his feet, from all the Power he had exerted. The Knight gave the seething Salvadore a pitying look.

"I am sorry Salvadore for whatever I have done to make you hate so much. One day I hope you can forgive me."

Salazar sighed to himself, as time seemed to slow. He had just enough time to think 'that those were the worst words Godric could have spoken - good guys never knew when to fully hate people did they?' Then; as Godric and the ladies turned to leave, Salvadore reared up with the knife he still held. Heading right for Godric's unprotected back.

*/*/*

Pain.

*/*/*

(Salazar gazed at the knife in his chest, then glanced around the blurred world above him. His son, frozen with a full-body curse. 'They should have done that earlier' he thought idly. Helga; her hair mussed from the fight, her mouth morphing into a scream he could not hear. Rowena; her wand still pointed at Salvadore, her eyes set on his - full of remorse and grief, but with a tinge of understanding.

And Godric ... the source of the warmth holding him, warrior hands trying to stem the bleeding, blue eyes begging Sal to be alright. Always trying to save everyone.

But he couldn't, Sal knew ... magic couldn't hep now, nothing could. And that was okay ... he was alright. His death would be on his terms, no one else's ... and that meant ...)

With an immense effort he reached into his robe and pulled out the hastily and reluctant letter he had written, and pressed it into Godric's hands. (Warm - they were so warm ... and he ... was so cold. But his death would be his way, that meant he had gotten what he always wanted ...)

His eyes slid back to his son's and Salazar smirked his cruelest smirk, then he said with a his last breath. "Ha ... I win."

*/*/*

The letter was written in Salazar's always elegant script.

 _Dear Rowena, Helga and Godric._

 _I could leave you to this fight, but I know if I do then my son is clever enough to pin the blame on me. To leave you to deal with him yourselves, would be to lose my life of luxury. I write this in hopes you will never read it, but if you are ... then a moment of insanity took me over and I did something 'Godric-ish' - stupid and caused me to die._  
 _If this is the case; then if you have any respect for the friendship we once shared, please, allow me the dignity of leaving my cold-heartless reputation in tact._  
 _That is all I ask; because a man may have all the money and power in world, but it is his reputation that will make or break him._

The next line had been written, inked out and then written again. As if Salazar hadn't been able to decide whether to leave it in or not.

 _I am glad for the life and friendships we shared._

 _Sincerely_ _,_  
 _Salazar Slytherin._

*/*/*

The happening at the castle were a complete mystery to the rest of the world ... so naturally there were rumours abound; about a battle, a monster hidden in a secret chamber, and Slytherin attacking Gryffindor. But the public could only make guesses, they never truly knew what had happened. They would never know that Salvadore Slytherin would spend the rest of his life in prison - never speaking, merely laughing maniacally at the wall. and his only visitor would be his mother.

It was six months after they had attended the small funeral at the Slytherin Château. Godric had later gone into the Forest and made a memorial statue of a Snake to honour Salazar at Hogwarts - without going against his final wishes. Life was continuing the way that it always did and would.

It was then that Rowena received a letter from an ambassador from Albania.

*/*/*

 _End of Chapter Nineteen._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ ***Long sigh of breath* Right - first thing is sorry.**_

I know I have always said 'I will update whenever I update.' but I admit I was quite proud of the fact that all my other chapters were released within the time of one week.

This chapter is different (working Christmas and New Years did not help). This was the most difficult chapter to write. With all my other chapters; I was either just editing, or they were more emotional character introspection - which I find easier than action.

Also I could have left the drama with the last chapter; Salvadore defeated by Helga (whom he had underestimated), but ... three reasons.

\- I wanted to challenge myself to actually write something like this.

\- When I started writing this story, five (now six?) years ago; I always thought it would be ironic for Sal (who is such an advocate for claiming he is selfish and evil) were to die in a way everyone assumed Godric would (saving someone's life). Plus it did mean Sal had total control over his life and his death, which he would/did want.

\- We know that after Harry defeated Voldemort; Hogwarts became less prejudice and as separated in the houses; which I think they were always meant to be. Houses to amplify people's strengths and allow the four to unite as four pillars of support. I guess; I like the idea that Harry was always meant to be a hero; not just because of Trelawney's prophecy.

Also most enchantments do not last as long as the ones protecting Hogwarts; unless there was a reason, or it was meant to last until something (like last of a bloodline.) And I wanted Godric's power (that he's not fully aware of) to be of use.

...Ugh I'm trying to explain stuff that probably does not need explaining and it's getting complicated in my head ... Basically - I know I didn't need to do this chapter, but I wanted to.

 _ **The letter Rowena receives at the end is the one with the information about Helena's death, and we know the outcome of that.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **Epilogue will be up in a couple of hours.**_

 _Saturday 13th January 2018._


	20. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

 _This is the epilogue, and my favourite chapter._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own the Wizarding world, Hogwarts or any of the information, characters, ideas provided by the great J. K. Rowling. Or anything else that you may recognise. Well I do own all the characters that you don't recognise, but they belong to the Harry Potter world so they don't really count.**_

 _ **I promise that I am not making any money for or from this story; I am only writing it for enjoyment.**_

*/*/*

Chapter Twenty - 70 Years Later.

*/*/*

It was an autumn afternoon one day that the Forbidden Forest saw an old man walking along the path. The man; whose hair had once been as red as fire was now as white as the moon, his skin was leathery with wrinkles and laugh-lines, and he no longer moved with constant energy of leaps and bounds.

But Godric Gryffindor still stood and walked as a noble knight, his bearing still held the power that commanded all who encountered him, and his blue eyes still held the starlight of mischief.

Slowly he made his way beside the stream, heading towards the middle of the forest; a place that only the Founders and the ones they had married, had known about. It was a clearing; a circle of trees surrounding four giant marble statues and four tombs. Godric arrived and eased himself onto a boulder leaning against a tree.

He leaned back and gazed fondly at the four statues. A cunning looking snake, an intelligent eagle, a loyal badger, and towards the East his own lion resting protectively in front of the rest and his yet to be filled tomb.

The old man smiled and began to speak.

*/*/*

"Here we are, all Four again.

I was told that I am a Great-Great-Grandfather today. Which means you are a Great-Great-Grandmother Helga. Our granddaughter, it is still hard to believe that my daughter married one of your sons, she married that Weasley boy.

Oh you would hate him Sal, he and his whole family are as Gryffindor-ish and muggle-loving as you can get, but don't worry the Malfoy family you are so fond of, they still have that family rivalry going on with the Weasleys. Oh Helga, one of your other granddaughter's just got engaged … to Abbot Someone, or was that Someone Abbot? Oh well he was a nice young Hufflepuff either way.

Oh; you'll be happy to know Ro – Ravenclaw won the house cup last year. And we have a Slytherin Minister of Magic, isn't that good Sal?

You know I still have trouble believing that I am the last of us still alive, we were all convinced that I would be the first to die; doing something stupid and heroic. Instead though; Sal died being heroic ... Don't worry Sal, as per your request I haven't told a soul about that. Then Ro died from a sickness; I still wish you had told me I would've travelled the world to find a cure for. Then Helga dying suddenly of heart failure, some twenty odd years ago ... I'm just glad you didn't feel any pain.

And here I am; an old man, Headmaster of the oldest Magical School in Britain. Yeah, yeah I finally admitted I'm the Headmaster don't look so smug. Actually I'm not, not anymore – I finally retired just yesterday. It was a little bit sad to hand over my school to another, but it was time and I know the school will be safe.

Even with Peeves causing chaos ... but the Baron keeps him in line.

Ro, I hope you do believe me when I say that even though Helena is a ghost, I'm sure she loves you, why else would she have come back to Hogwarts?

I hid my sword a few years ago. Would you believe - in the Sorting Hat; which I still like by the way! Well now ... any true Gryffindor that needs help, especially to save someone, they'll be able to pull it out of the hat and they'll be able to pull it from wherever the sword is.

I want you to know … I love you all. The three of you are my best friends, my family. Even you Sal, even though we fought and you hated all things good I still love you brother … I am – for once - being completely serious, you all at some point stated that; me saving you when I was ten (– was I ever that young?) was amazing to your lives, but I don't think any of you realised how important to me it was.

I never got to properly thank-you. I said thank-you but I wish I could have told you in a more official-have-you-believe-me-way.

I love you all.

What is dying like?

I have faced death so many times and always survived … now I cannot defeat Him … I do not even want to … to live for forever would be … lonely I think.

Although it would be incredible to watch the numerous grandchildren of mine, and Helga's grandchildren and those that are the great-grandchildren of the both of us, grow up … And to see all the Hogwarts students and how Hogwarts will flourish … Remember how we came up with the name, Ro and Sal complaining about warts and hogs. It was really quite funny.

Do you know, I think I am finally ready to greet Death as the old friend he really is. I will see you all, and my beautiful wife soon … soon.

It's a beautiful day don't you think."

Godric stopped talking and rested his head against the tree. He started singing the Hogwarts school song then slowly fell silent and listened to the nature of the forest.

Red and gold leaves gently wafted down from the tree branches and the sun warmly caressed the magical clearing.

And so it was that the last of the Hogwarts Founders, an old wizard with the spirit of a ten year old hero, slept with a smile on his face.

And for a time; all was well.

*/*/*

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this Story ends.**_

 _ **Thank-you for taking the time to read this.**_

 _Saturday 13th January 2018._


End file.
